Twilight Heroes
by lightwolf8
Summary: Two years after twilight corrupts Hyrule, a new darkness stirs, just adding to the troubles of marriages, murders, and shadows. When the hero is not really the one to be saving the lands, who is...? Just a Shadow of the Light. Wow, I suck a summeries. :
1. Unexpected Arrivals

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Arrival**

The moon slowly rose up into the sky and an icy chill swept throughout all of Hyrule. Zelda wrapped her cloak tightly around her to warm herself. She stood outside of her room on a small balcony that overlooked a small garden and pond. Zelda sighed; it had been two years since the farewell of the Twilight Princess and the death of the great evil that corrupted her land. Things had grown lonely without Link around, and after Midna had left, she had grown used to his company. Together, they helped Hyrule quickly be restored and brought to it's former state that it was at before the darkness

Zelda walked back into her room and closed the two wooden doors that opened onto the balcony. She walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed a nightgown. She slid off her skirts and donned her nightgown. Once fully dressed she lay down on her bed and pulled her covers over her head. _Tomorrow the kingdom prepares for my coronation, _Zelda thought.

She was the only heir to the throne and she must marry soon. Zelda was surprised that the Royale Court at least allowed her to become Queen before she married, for it was something not usually allowed. Just a few more months and she would be married... She was told that heirs to the throne were expected of her once married, but she could not imagine herself being a wife. Zelda closed her eyes and fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.

* * *

Link groaned in his sleep as Fado called to him from the bottom of his house. Link should have been up by now for it was already past sun-high and the goats needed to be put away. "Link! C'mon lad, ya need to herd the goats! We have to hurry; Mayor Bo wants it done now!"

Link reluctantly arose from his hay-filled bed and stretched. He quickly changed and went outside his house. Link looked around for his horse, Epona, but she wasn't in sight. Link groaned again and ran to the Light Spirit's, Ordona, pond. There he found Ilia and his horse. "Hey, Ilia, I need Epona now."

"You need to give your horse a break, Link. You are always so demanding…," she said.

"Well she _is_ my horse, and your father wants me to go herdin' the goats now," said Link shrugging. He walked into the pond and shivered. "Great Goddesses, this water is cold. Must be from the freezing nights." Ilia nodded and handed the reins to Link.

"Take it easy on her. 'K, Link?" said Ilia stroking Epona's mane as if she were a newborn child.

"Yea yea, whatever you say," he said, pretending not to care. He turned away and stretched, allowing a loud yawn to escape from his lips.

"I'm serious, Link. One scratch on that horse and you better learn to sleep with your eyes open." Ilia's demeanor suddenly changed and she began glowering at Link.

"Fine Ilia, I'll take her easy," Link said laughing at her as he looked over his shoulder. Ilia looked confused for a moment and joined in the laughing for no apparent reason. This was like when they were children: Link would pretend not to listen, Ilia would lecture him, and they would have fits of laughter.

"Well go on then, goat-boy. Take Epona." Link nodded to his friend and walked Epona through Ordon Village to the ranch. Not many people were out this early in the morning, but Malo and Talo were chasing the cucoos, Bo was talking with Jaggle and Rusl and Colin could be seen practicing their swordplay up by their house. Colin had grown into a fine, young swordsman. Faint scars could be noticed on his arm and it reminded Link a bit of his journeys.

"Finally you're here, boy," shouted Fado as he saw Link riding on his horse. "Now hurry up, we need these goats in."

Link nodded and began herding the animals. Unfortunately, for Link, one of the goats became angry with him and knocked him off Epona as she reared in fear. Link jumped back up to his feet and began herding once again.

"Nice work, Link! Now there's nothin' to do later," Fado said running to Epona's side. "Do you want to jump fences today?"

Link shook his head and headed back to his house, waving good-bye to Fado as he left. He put Epona in her usual spot under the tree beside his house and climbed the up ladder. Inside he sat on the floor and pulled out a small broken object from a chest. It was one part of the broken Fused Shadow that Midna -his companion during the time when twilight engulfed all of Hyrule- wore atop her head.

Everywhere the young man went, memories of the stubborn imp clouded his thoughts. Of course, she cared for people; she just would not admit it. Oh how Link missed her constant remarks and lectures. She was someone who could never be forgotten. He missed her devious grin and her stubborn remarks, and, for some odd reason, he missed her criticizing him.

Link pocketed the Fused Shadow and walked outside as he heard a commotion. Outside he saw Beth, Colin, Malo, and Talo, all children from Ordon Village, as well as Mayor Bo and a cloaked figure. He climbed down and walked over.

Mayor Bo turned to Link and smiled. "Link, my boy, this," he said indicating the robed figure, "is Princess Zelda."

Zelda removed her hood and bowed to Link, "All is well I hope, Hero. I am here for minor issues only, and it is for all of the people of Ordon."

Link blinked in surprise and bowed back to Zelda.

Beth nudged Talo who had grown almost to her size, "Oh, that isn't true, Your Highness. All matters of royalty are important," Beth said with the youth nodding enthusiastically beside her.

"Well, I suppose so, but it is not extremely important, this matter I mean," Zelda said. "I am here to ask all of Ordon to come to my coronation in five days."

Mayor Bo looked surprised, "Y-y-you want us all? Why thank you Your Highness, thank you. It will be an honor for us to come."

"I will accept no gratitude, for you are my people and I could do no less for thou," she said simply, brushing her golden brown hair behind her pointy ears.

The children could be seen exchanging pleasurable glances and all wore a grin from ear to ear. What Beth was thinking did not have to be said. _What do you mean!? How is that not important!? _she probably was thinking.

"Well, thank you. Beth, Colin, Malo, Talo! Go back to your homes and spread the news!" Mayor Bo instructed seeing the youths run off. "I think I will go tell my daughter as well…," he said leaving.

Link looked at Zelda and grinned, "Coronation, huh? That's a biggie. But why don't you marry first?"

"Because the Royale Court has allowed me to become Queen first. I do have to marry eventually for a new heir of the throne must be born," she said.

"I'm always available," Link teased.

Zelda frowned at the young man she had known for only two years. "Not even in your dreams, Hero." She smiled and paused. "Hero as you may be, you will never be allowed." Link shrugged and they stood in silence for a moment, "You miss her don't you?" Zelda asked softly.

"How can I not? I just can't rid her from all of my past memories. As stubborn as she may be, she was a good friend."

"Ah, Link, she is Princess of another land, I had wished she had not broke the portal between our worlds, too. But, she is who she is and no force on this earth may change that, for she is Midna," the princess said softly. Link nodded and felt Zelda rest her hand on his shoulder. "Link, she will always exist in your memories, you know… Well it has been nice to see Hyrule's Hero once more, now I must go, for my escorts are awaiting my return to them." Zelda turned and left leaving Link in his silence.

* * *

"Princess! We are under attack! Are you there? Answer me!" cried a voice from outside Midna's room.

Midna sat on her bed unmoving. Yes, her kingdom was under attack, but she could do nothing. Only she knew who her attackers were and what they could do. She shook her head and grabbed an old cloak and let her hair down from its usual uphold, just to blend in and not be singled out for Princess.

The voice still cried from outside her door and fists hammered angrily on it. Midna shook her head and climbed through her bedroom window onto the castle's roof. Below her, a bloody battle raged on and dead bodies of mostly her people were scattered along the ground. When Midna finally reached where she was heading she jumped down onto a small balcony.

She breathed out heavily and fell to the ground as she was whacked in the back of the head. Midna looked up in pain to see her attacker. "Zant…" she said in surprise.

"Hello, Princess. You thought me dead. Did you not?" Zant said kneeling beside the princess.

"H-how… I saw you die!" she cried out struggling to stand. At least she was talking to the sane portion of him, not his crazy other half. But still, him being alive was not possible. And he wasn't even involved in this war! Or was he?

Zant pushed her down. "Ah, no, Midna. Only will you be allowed to merely even stand if you marry me."

"NO! I SAY NO! GET IT THROUGH YOUR INSANE, FOUL HEAD!" she yelled, repeating what she had said many times before.

Zant laughed and forced her down with his evil magic. Midna tried to move but could not. He slowly lay down on top of her and began to remove her dress. "Now, you will have to marry me or face the consequences until you do." Zant's hands felt her breasts and his tongue licked her exposed skin. "Poor, poor princess," he laughed.

Midna felt a tear roll down her cheek. _Get off me, bastard, _she thought as Zant continued to remove her dress. She closed her eyes and tried with all of her remaining strength to focus her power. Midna crackled with energy and burst Zant off her. "You are lucky I don't have the Fused Shadows..." She quickly leapt up and grabbed her dress, hearing the evildoer yell in surprise. She ran to a small hallway that appeared to be a dead end. She opened a small hidden door with her magic and ran through it to an underground tunnel.

Midna reached the end of the tunnel where two small blue flames flickered. In-between them, was a large trunk. She opened it up and pulled out a small handheld mirror that greatly resembled the Mirror of Twilight. "Lets pray this works," Midna whispered.

Only the royal family knew of this mirror that could be used in place of the Mirror of Twilight. It's origins remained unknown but it was still proven useful.

Midna looked into the mirror and closed her eyes, hoping she would be brought to the world of light. She couldn't help what to think about leaving her people once more, they would most likely be upset that their ruler fled and left them be… just as she did before. Midna shook her head and felt her body go limp.

Midna found herself shielding her eyes from blinding white light. She stood shakily and leaned onto a tree. It had worked, she was in the world of light. Midna sighed and thanked her goddesses that she had escaped Zant's attempt to rape her. She let go of the tree and looked around at the familiar land of Hyrule. She was just outside of Kakariko Village, that was certain to her.

She had to find Link and ask for his help. Midna opened a twilit portal and floated up into it heading to Lake Hylia, Link's favorite place to relax. No doubt he would be there at this time of day. And if he didn't show up at the time, she would just have to wait.

* * *

**Lightwolf8: hehe… my story. Anyhoo, please please review. This is one of my first fanfics and I would like to know how I did. I am accepting criticism, just don't make it too bad… or then BOO YOU!!! And review or me no continue!!!**


	2. Bloody Sights

**Chapter 2: Bloody Sights**

The day before Zelda's coronation, Castle Town bustled in preparation for their princess soon to be queen. Telma had closed her bar and all of the shops closed. The people of Ordon and Kakariko began traveling to the castle as well, adding to the crowd even more.

Link was thankfully staying at the castle simply because Zelda could not take no for an answer when she asked him the say before. He walked down the hall to the dining room where Zelda sat looking at some papers. "Hello, Princess."

"Link, do not call me Princess, call me Zelda. Remember that," she said putting the papers aside.

Just then, a small girl with dark brown eyes and hair walked into the room. "Princess, the Royal Court wants you to know that you must get engaged in one month to a prince after your coronation," she announce nervously before she ran back to wherever she was previously.

Zelda stood horror-stricken and began to look pale. "Zelda? Are you okay? You better sit down," Link said pushing Zelda back into her chair.

"No… no, no, no…" she said weakly. Zelda looked up at Link. "I knew that I would have to marry soon, but not I know how soon…" she trailed off in a daze.

"Zelda, listen, your getting your coronation tomorrow, you don't have to worry about getting married right now. Just relax," Link said soothingly.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were being forced to marry," she said under her breath.

Link shook his head and sat beside Zelda. He looked curiously at her and shook his head, "You better go to bed early for your coronation, Zelda. You will forget all about you having to marry tomorrow, trust me."

Zelda stood up without replying to Link and walked to her bedchamber, wishing that he would stop saying that word. Her footsteps echoed throughout the stone hallway and voices grew louder with each step. Zelda walked over to the corner of the hall and hid in the shadows as she tried to steady her breath, trying to listen to the voices.

The voices began to grow louder and two men walked down the hall, "Listen, Teivel, we simply cannot force the princess to marry in such a short time. How will we notify all of the kingdoms in such?" asked a man whom Zelda immediately identified as Mirek, the Head of the Royale Court.

Teivel laughed, "I can arrange that, Mirek. For it will not be difficult and, honestly, I know many who would willingly take care of it." Zelda felt a strange feeling about the man Teivel. When her father still lived, Teivel was honored more than he should have and only came when called, nothing else. Everything he did was perfect and he would do it in the most unusual way. Zelda shuddered in her corner and listened more.

"Teivel, hear me out now, the princess will marry whenever she wants and to whomever she wishes. And she will not be told when and whom to marry. I will not permit it."

"I see you will do everything in your power to stop me, but it has to be done. A princess cannot go forever without marrying, what would happen if she is killed by a chance? There would be no heir to the throne. That is why she must marry: to create an heir." Teivel stopped and looked at Mirek who did not want to force the girl to marry, but he would do as told.

"Even if she is killed, I will not listen to you. You are a man of lust and ambition; you do not know what is right for this kingdom."

"And you do? Ah, what does it matter, don't listen to me, see if I care," Teivel said dismissing the matter with a wave of his hand. "Good night."

As the two men left, Zelda walked out of her corner and walked thoughtfully to her room. Mirek was a powerful and wise man of age, so few dared doubt him. Teivel seemed to get the best of Mirek though, something that Zelda had never seen happen. Zelda opened her door, quickly changed, and fell to sleep that made her think of things she would never when conscious.

* * *

Zelda arose from her bed as she heard a small knock form outside her door and the early morning sun shone through her window. Zelda stood and opened the door. It was her dresser, Madri, who had come to prepare her gown.

"Hello, Princess. I am greatly sorry to wake you at such an hour, but your dress for your coronation must be finished," she said.

Zelda nodded and allowed the maid to garb her in the dress. It was a beautiful violet silk that had been purchased with great amount of rupees. Ruffles flowed at the bottom of the dress, and a Hylian sash hung at the waist. Madri tightly tied her shift and Zelda winced, "I am not hurting you Princess, am I?" she asked.

"No, no. I am fine," Zelda said through gritted teeth.

Madri continued lacing up her dress and looked at her princess. "I probably should hem the sleeves. Or do you prefer them like that?"

"Hmm? Oh, they are fine. No hemming needed." The sleeves of the dress were cut in a V-shape and hung loosely around her lower arms. They were embroidered with gold and intricately designed. The dress fitted Zelda and complimented her figure greatly.

"Well, very nice then. How should I do your hair?" Madri asked putting a golden necklace around Zelda's neck. She began fumbling with the clasp and finally got it to close.

"I believe I will keep it down." Zelda looked down at the necklace that had belonged to her mother. _So many stories for such little objects…_ she thought.

"Oh, no, Princess, that will never do…" Madri said. She smiled and began to brush Zelda's long dirty blonde hair. Madri carefully parted it and began to form a braid with the top of her hair around her head. She began tugging at it and braided the lower half of her hair as well. "There you are, Princess. All done!" Madri looked joyfully at Zelda and asked for leave to go.

* * *

"Hello, Queen Zelda," Link said sitting beside her at the coronation ball. People from all across Hyrule wore beautiful outfits and were enjoying themselves immensely. He smiled to himself when he saw the people of Ordon and Kakiriko dancing. Telma was with Renado, Talo was with another girl from Kakiriko Link didn't know, Colin was with Luda, to Link's surprise, Beth was dancing with the Zora Prince, Ralis.

"I will always be the same Zelda, princess, queen, or even peasant or commoner. Is that understood?" Zelda asked, interrupting Link's daze.

"Yea, yea," Link replied.

Zelda shook her head and sighed. "Now I must marry," she said dolefully. Link nodded his head and jumped up as a child ran into the room dodging the guards.

"Help! Get these men off me!" yelled the child as a guard grabbed him.

"Let him go," ordered Zelda walking over.

The child looked at the queen in fear and bowed. "Something is wrong, terribly so. My mother sent me for you when we were ambushed while traveling alone. She told me 'Find the Queen in the castle and tell her what is happening.' I ran here as quickly as I could," the child who appeared to be male and eight years of age said.

"You were traveling alone with your mother at night?" Link asked as people gathered to see the boy.

"No, I was with my mother and father and then we were ambushed and my father was killed," the boy said with tears in his eyes. "Our attacker was a tall man who looked incredibly strong. He seemed to have dark eyes and hair along with many scars as well. And there was someone else, but I do not know what they look like..."

Zelda kneeled beside the boy and looked at him. He wasn't telling everything that was needed to know, but then again he looked horrorstricken, and it was obvious by his appearance. Mud was all over the boy and his clothes while he stunk of fear and urine. His hair was a mess and covered with grass and... gore. "Where were you when you were ambushed?"

"We had just left the Faron Woods and-" The boy sniffed and burst out crying. He fell to the ground and covered his eyes with his arms.

Zelda sighed, "Get this boy a room," she called to a servant. The servant led the boy away and turned to the crowd. "I am sorry to say such, but you all must go to your homes at this time. We must find out about this boy. Now," she added softly to Link.

The people groaned and left as Zelda instructed her guards to do nothing. "WHAT!" they all shouted. Zelda repeated her command to her men and heard one whisper with a laugh to a fellow comrade, "I think the Queen has had a bit too much ale."

Zelda frowned and ran to her room to change back into a casual dress. She ran back down to Link and they set out. Link called Epona with the horse whistle Ilia had made for him.

Link mounted Epona and helped Zelda on. "Hold on, Your Highness," he said as he pushed his horse into a full gallop. The air was bitter cold and it stung Link's cheeks as he rode to the entrance of the Faron Woods.

Zelda jumped off Epona as they reached the wood's entrance. Link drew his sword and led the way. They both jumped at the sight of blood. Link walked to where the blood came and saw a dead man. His hair and skin was dark with dirt, and blood soaked through the remaining tatters of clothes. Alongside him was a woman who was headless, with blood still pouring down her.

Zelda closed her eyes at the horrid sight of the decapitated woman. "L-L-Link, what did this?"

Link shook his head and closed his eyes as well. After awhile he reopened them and looked around. He dragged Zelda further along and saw another bloodied body.

Zelda gasped. "That's Mirek!" The most trustworthy High Royale Court member was dead and clearly recognizable with his elderly looks and grey-ish brown hair. Mirek was the one who acted like a father to Zelda as a child when her very own father could not. _Who was second in place? _She wondered suddenly curiously thinking who the new head of the council, _Teivel. _"Oh goddesses…"

"Who is doing this?" Link thought aloud. "Zelda, we cannot bring these bodies back to the castle now. We must send for someone to do it for us."

Zelda frowned and shook her head. "Fine, Hero." Zelda walked beside Link through the dark forest occasionally pausing to look around. "Link," she whispered. "When will we reach the forest's end?"

Link shrugged and suddenly sat on a flat rock. "We'll never make it at this rate. We need somewhere to sleep. If we continue on we might get lost." He looked over at Zelda. She was sitting on the ground and was twirling a flower in between her fingers. She looked up and nodded. "I am sorry that I cannot supply you with a bed, and you'll have to sleep on the grass covered ground. I will keep watch as you sleep, Your Highness."

"Mmmhmm…" Zelda replied already closing her eyes. She shivered as an icy chill swept pass, the same one that had been coming repeatedly throughout the nights. "Good night, Hero. And thank you," she whispered as her eyes slowly closed.

* * *

**Lightwolf8: yup… well theres chapter two. More are a comin' folks. PLEASE REVIEW. Random fact: the sound of E.T walking was made by someone squishing their hands in jelly. E.T PHONE HOME!!!!**


	3. The Royale Court

**Chapter 3: The Royale Court**

Link sat on the rock and watched the princess silently sleep. His eyes slowly began to close and he shot them open knowing he could not sleep now. Link spotted a small streamlet and splashed the cool water in his face. He jumped back in surprise as he saw a familiar face, that of Midna. He looked back and saw nothing so he shook his head and walked over to where the princess was.

"Beautiful night isn't it, Link," said a voice growing near. Link quickly drew his sword and saw Ashei, a girl who was a bit older than Link probably. "Put down the sword Link," she said walking over in the night. "Zelda… well, as odd as that may be, have you heard of the numerous killings round here, eh?" she said noticing the queen sleeping peacefully on the ground.

"Yes, it is nice tonight. Ashei? I need to show you something."

"What is it? It better be important 'cause my poor feet are killing me and I certainly do not want to walk somewhere for nothing, eh." Ashei paused and pointed her finger. "Lead the way!" she yelled.

Zelda rolled on her side on the ground and muttered something in her sleep. Link shot a furious glance at Ashei and shook his head. "Be. Quiet," he growled softly, not wanting to wake Zelda.

Ashei stuck out her tongue as she knelt beside the queen and placed her jacket on top of her. "Don't want noble blood freezin' out of extinction, eh. Now c'mon Link. Onward my friend."

Link shook his head and led Ashei to the bodies.

Ashei looked at the bodies carefully and sighed. She turned to Link and said, "They are dead as you already know. Nevertheless, something tells me that the murders are linked somehow… they aren't the only ones that have been killed," she said pointing to the bodies with her thumb. "I will get Rusl, Shad, and Telma first. Auru… he has died," she added quietly. "He is to be buried in a fortnight. He was one of the people killed as well."

Link bowed his head remembering the older man who assisted in the Group. "Do you know who is doing it? The murderer I mean." Ashei shook her head solemnly and walked back to where the princess was sleeping.

"You go to sleep, I will keep watch," she said. Link gratefully lay on the forest floor and fell to sleep. Ashei looked at the sleeping hero and queen. So much darkness has corrupted them, and it never seems to end. _At least_, Ashei thought, _at least the killer isn't after them, or so I believe._

* * *

Early in the morning, Zelda woke up. She looked beside her and saw Link asleep. She frowned knowing he was to be keeping watch. And she wondered why she was so warm, but once she had looked down, she saw an unkown fur jacket places upon her to serve as a blanket.

"Oh, Queen Zelda, I relieved Link of watch and kept it for him," Ashei said suddenly as she sat on the rock.

Zelda looked to where the warrior girl sat in surprise. "Thank you, Ashei. Well I suppose you have other things to do than keep watch, so you may leave if you wish."

Ashei nodded. "I am supposed to be at the castle with the rest of the Group to see you. But I best not give you the information on what it is until it can be taken into court matters." Ashei stood, bowed, and ran off before Zelda could say more, snatching her pelt from Zelda as well.

She knelt beside Link and whispered, "Wake up."

Link rolled onto his stomach and said something like, "Stop... don't lick my chickens... ugh."

Zelda frowned and hit him hard on the stomach.

Link groaned and slowly sat up. "Oww... Is it morning already?" he asked shielding his eyes from the sun. "Well, I guess Ashei left." Zelda nodded and he stood. "Come on, Your Highness, we better head back to the castle," he said grabbing his sword and using the horse whistle Ilia made for him to call Epona.

"Finally you realize that we must go," Zelda said softly as Link flashed her a glance.

* * *

Zelda sat on her throne as Ashei, Rusl, Shad, Telma, and Link stood before her. "Queen Zelda of Hyrule," Shad said bowing low to her, "series of murders have been going around this land and the murderer, alas, is still unnamed and who ever they are, at this rate can wipe out the entire population of Hyrule."

"So it is a necessity that they are found," Rusl added.

"As I was walking in the forest last night, I saw Link. And you were asleep. Link showed me the three bodies and I examined them carefully. I did not need great knowledge to see it was manslaughter. And, so I believe, two of the people were parents of a boy who came here frightened, and the other was a man by the name of Mirek who was the High Royale Councilor," said Ashei.

"Queen Zelda, we do believe that these killings are connected somehow. How? We do not know," Telma slowly said.

Zelda rubbed the temples of her forehead and sighed. "Edith," she called to one of her servants. "Go tell the young boy who arrived here at my coronation ball and tell him about his parents poor fate. Of course he will deny it, but tell him that he will find a new home." The servant girl ran off and Zelda looked back to her visitors. "I will tell the Royale Court of this at once. Even better, how about you come with me as witnesses."

* * *

In the Royale Court room, Teivel listened to the five people along with the princess. "Ah! Mirek has died you say? What an unfortunate death fate has brought him. Since he was the High Councilor, and now is dead, and I am the second in command, does that not make me the High Councilor, Queen?" he asked as he stroked his long pointed beard that rested on his thin pointy face. He turned to the other members of the council. "Does that not?" he asked them as well. Teivel stood and talked all too calmly about the situation and it worried Zelda and a few of the Council members.

"Teivel, I did not bring these people here to see you boast of your new position as High Councilor. They are here to tell of horrible things that are occurring in this land," Zelda snapped.

Teivel bowed. "Sorry I am, Queen Zelda. We will see what can be done about such." _Stupid teenage Queen,_ he thought, _stop ruining everything._

Zelda thanked the court and left. "Listen, Telma, can you spread news of this to everyone that visits your bar? And Rusl, Shad, Ashei, and Link, tell all of the people you see to want them." They all nodded and left.

Zelda stood quietly as the Royale Court and the four filed out of the room. Teivel walked up beside Zelda. "Your Majesty, I wish to inform that we well do everything in our power to stop the murderer. He will not strike again."

"How much would you wager?" she mumbled under her breath quietly.

"What was that? Queen, you may be my _Queen _but you will never be ahead of me. The word of the court goes. And I am the head, so you will listen to me, understand?" Teivel asked, his eyes like piercing daggers as he roughly grabbed Zelda's arm. "Mirek has died and I am the High Councilor whether you like that or not. Your kingdom is shit, your land is nothing more than a damn wasteland."

"Unhand me," Zelda ordered. "If you do not, I will yell and you will be rid of you high position. And how dare you insult my kingdom in this way."

Teivel glared at Zelda and pushed her to the side. He turned and walked out of the room.

Zelda stood and looked at her arm, it was definitely going to be bruised in the morning when she awoke. She sighed and looked around the empty court room. She knelt down on a small cushion on the ground and prayed to the Goddesses of Hyrule that the murderer would be found.

* * *

**Lighwolf8: HEY!!! WHOOO!!! 3**** updates in one day. Im on fire baby. *starts singin Disco Inferno* Anyhoo, enough of my randomness, hope you liked this chapter. Made 'specially for you peoples. Toodleoo for now, and enjoy chapter 4 which should be posted soon!! oh and before i forget, sry this chapter was a bit short. Writers block... **_REVIEW_** PPL, i do accept criticizm. just not to harsh.**


	4. Twilight's Return

**Chapter 4: Twilight's Return**

At Ordon Village, Link sat on the ground in his farmer clothes with Ilia and Colin and watched the white wispy clouds roll by. "Link," Colin asked. "What's with all the killings?"

"I honestly don't know," Link said with a sigh. "But I certainly wish I did."

Ilia sighed as well and smiled at Link. "Don't worry, Colin. The killer will be found." Ilia turned around to face her house, hearing her name being called and stood. "Have to go now Link, my father is calling me."

"I think I'm going to head home, too. Although it is still day, I am gettin' hungry." Colin stood along with Ilia and raced home.

Link stood as well, knowing that he was to be bored soon, so he went to his house, to find something to eat. Inside, the small fragment of Midna's Fused Shadow was floating in the midst of his room. "What in the world…" he said quietly walking over. He stretched out his shaking hand to touch it but before he could come in contact with it, the Fused Shadow disappeared into midair.

"EEEEKKKK!!!!!" yelled a voice from the forest outside of the Light Sprits pond. Link grabbed his sword and ran to see Beth, Malo, and Talo crouched into a corner.

"What is it!?" Link demanded as he approached them. Talo shakily pointed behind Link where a large black beast stood. It screeched and lunged at Link after creating a magical barrier to prevent anyone from getting in or out.

Link drew his sword and dodged the attack. The beast looked just like the one that had been sent to drain the power of the Light Spirits during the time when Twilight engulfed Hyrule. But how was one here now when the mirror had been shattered and evil ridden of. Link winced as the beast lashed at his shoulder and reached the skin. Unfortunately he was not wearing his chain mail so the attack made him bleed ever so slightly. He instinctively put his hand to his hip, expecting to grab a weapon from his pouched in his Hero's Tunic, but he was not wearing it.

Link quickly rolled around the twilight monster and slashed at its back. It flinched and Link delivered the Ending Blow to it. Slowly in dissapeared into the sky in a Twilight portal.

"LINK!!" the others cried coming out of their hiding. "Oh, dear, Link, your hurt!" Beth observed.

"Ya, I suppose so…" Link said trialing off. "I need to see Zelda!" he cried as she tried to tend his wound. He ripped out of her grasp and called Epona. He mounted her and ran across the fields to Hyrule Castle. Link ran through the castle gates as guards yelled and chased him.

"Zelda!" he yelled reaching the throne room.

Zelda turned from talking with Teivel who was telling her of whom she must marry to see Link running toward her with guards yelling at him. A guard grabbed him as Link stopped in front of her. "Let him go," she commanded. "And leave."

The guard put him down and left with the others. Teivel left as well seeing that he was not needed as well.

"What Link?" she asked calmly.

"It's back! I was in my house and the power was floating and then it disappeared into nothingness before me! Then I heard a yell and ran out to Ordona's spring to see a large black beast-"

"Link! Slow down! What in the name of the goddesses are you talking about?" Zelda shook her head and laughed.

Link breathed in deeply and tried again. "Twilight… it's back… I walked in my house and saw Midna's Fused Shadow floating in the middle of my room. I reached out to touch it but it disappeared. Then I heard a yell that came from Beth, Malo, and Talo. I went to the spring which is where they were at and encountered a twilit beast."

Zelda smiled broadly and shook her head. "Dear, Hero. You slew darkness for it is to never return. And Midna shattered the mirror two years ago. You must be hallucinating," she said with a laugh.

"NO! LISTEN ZELDA! IT HAS RETURNED AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT ME. BUT IT IS TRUE. TWILIGHT HAS RETURNED!" Link screamed.

Zelda looked in shock at him. How dare he scream in her face. Her, his queen. "Link, I have no time for such nonsense and how dare you speak to me like that! Leave here immediately!" she commanded. "I will listen nothing to your made up stories."

Link glared and turned. "Yes, Your Highness…" he growled. He walked out of the castle and the guards eyed him suspiciously, hearing the loud argument between the two.

* * *

Link called Epona and raced toward Lake Hylia, his favorite resting and thinking spot. He dismounted his horse and headed down to the lake and lay down on the shore. Why wouldn't Zelda believe him? He certainly saved her ass from danger unimaginable.

He looked up at the sky and heard an odd, familiar sound. Link jumped up and followed it into the light spirits cavern. The light spirit was resting now for he was not in sight and the small spring was not glowing with light. Link jumped as he heard a laugh.

"Eee hee hee, find me Hero, for your help is needed."

Link drew his sword and walked cautiously around the cavern. "Where are you?! Show yourself!" he called. His voice echoed through the stone cavern and the laugh sounded again.

"You are an idiot, _Hero_… Look down…"

Link looked down and he saw a shadow of himself. "I see only a shadow!"

"Eee hee hee. Exactly…"

Link looked down again and his eyes widened. "OH!" How did he have a shadow when the spring gave off no light? He knelt down and slid his hand over the ground that the shadow was on. Before Link could touch it the shadow slid away into the air and a shadowy imp appeared before him. "Midna…," he whispered.

"Well it took you long enough, wolf," Midna said taking her true form. A tall, slender woman of Link's age with grey-teal skin and orange eyes and hair. Atop her head was a long gold clip that held up some of her hair and a long black robe. "See… I am here."

Link shook his head and embraced Midna with a binding hug. "How are you here?"

"Let… me… go…" she said in a muffled voice. After Link released her she

gasped for breath. "Zant has returned… he has taken over the Twilight Realm. I am powerless. No questions now, we have better and more important tasks to attend to right now."

"That would explain the twilit beasts wandering Hyrule."

"What?! How is that possible?" Midna crossed her arms and frowned, obviously not knowing.

"Why are you asking me, I'm not the one from the Twilight? Oh, don't think about seeing Zelda, she will send you away and call you delusional."

Midna frowned. "Link, what are you talking about? She would never do that, she is the Golden Princess-"

"It's Golden _Queen_ now," Link said cutting her off.

"Oh… Well that explains it! C'mon wolf boy, to Zelda!" she called changing into an imp and Link to a wolf. Link barked in protest and began growling but Midna straddled Link and kicked him in the side with her heels. "GO!" Link grimaced and allowed Midna to warp him to the edge of Castle Town. "Now you say Zelda won't let you in? Well, we'll just have to go through Telma's Bar again."

Link nodded and headed to Telma's Bar, passing through Castle Town. Once at the bar, Link made sure no one was heading his was and Midna changed him to a wolf. They headed on the ropes above the bar and jumped into Jovani's house.

"Oh, hello nice puppy. Long time no see," the plump man said happily. Midna rolled her eyes and urged Link on to the castle's sewer, the fortunately led to the castle. "HEY! Where you going! Come back here puppy!" he called as Link jumped down into the sewer.

"Ewww, man have I forgotten how bad this place smells," Midna complained as Link splashed water up all around her. "Just- just go already and stop standing still! I want to get out of this place as quickly as possible..."

* * *

**Lightwolf8: Heeeyyy people of Earth. another very short chapter. mmmhmm... well then, i havent much to say at the time but another random fact~ the plastic thingies on the end of shoelaces are called aglets... mmm aaaggglllleeeetttsssss...~ REVIEW**


	5. Stories

**Chapter 5: Stories**

Zelda sat in the room she was in when held prisoner. The tallest room in the tallest tower. She sighed and switched her gaze from over Hyrule from her window to the door. Teivel was probably looking for her but she did not care. Zelda heard a loud thump and the door swung open. In walked an imp on a wolf. She felt as though her heart skipped a beat as she grabbed hold of the chair that rested in the corner.

"Hello, Princess… Or should I say Queen now? Eee hee hee," laughed Midna as she transformed to her true self. "Link was telling me about how you didn't believe him." Zelda stood in silence and Midna sighed. "I suppose it is true then."

"Midna… I… How?" Zelda stammered quietly.

"Zant has returned. How? I do not know that answer, but I can tell you that your land along with mine is in grave danger," she said as Link transformed beside her.

"Why would I have reason to lie to my Queen?" asked Link.

Zelda shook her head. "Listen; explain to me everything that has occurred. Tell with vivid detail, please." Zelda sat patiently as she heard Midna's tale, along with some of Link's. Occasionally she nodded or shook her head, but nothing more.

After the tale was finished, Zelda closed her eyes. "I do not know what to do…" Zelda walked over to the old moth-eaten bed and sat down. She closed her eyes then looked at Link. "Link, I am terribly sorry that I had not listened. And Midna, I do not understand most of your story, but something must be done."

"Really? I wish I thought of that," Midna said with a sarcastic edge to her voice.

Zelda looked angrily at Midna and sighed. "Too much all at once," she whispered to herself. "Link, Midna. Come back here if anything else occurs, no sooner or less." She stood and bade them farewell as Midna sat on Link's back and warped to Ordona's spring.

"What does Zelda mean by too much?" Midna asked turning to Link.

"She's marrying in a few months. No one knows yet to whom, though." Link said walking back to his house. He walked beside Midna and saw Ilia and Beth in front of his home.

"Link!" cried Beth. "Your okay! We didn't know what happened to you after you left! But it's good to see you're okay." Beth smiled and ran to find Malo and Talo.

Ilia stood very still and eyed Link curiously. "_Who_ are you?" she asked Midna still standing in the same spot.

"_I_ am Midna. And I believe you are Ilia. Correct?"

"Yes. Link, who is she?"

Link closed his eyes. "Ilia, this is Midna, as you were just told. She is an old friend."

"Of course she is. I mean how many other heroes do you know running off to see queens and coming back with other girls," growled Ilia. She turned and walked away, her shoulders hunched.

"Ilia, I came back before without her!" Link yelled unsuccessful.

Midna frowned, let out a long whistle and turned to Link. "I guess I should be sorry…" Link nodded and led Midna into his house. She sat down and found Link's hero tunic. She rubbed the forest green material between her fingers and smiled. "Link, I do not mean to-"

"Prevent me from doing my job and keep you busy? Whatever you say Midna. Just please, please do not leave this house. I need to go herd the goats," Link said walking bask out the door. "Stay. Here." Link grabbed Epona once outside and went to the ranch.

Midna rolled her eyes and lay down on the wooden floor. The door closed with a slam and she sighed deciding to go for a short walk. Link wouldn't catch her; he couldn't herd goats _that_ fast. She stood and when sure Link was not near, she headed out of the house.

Midna ambled through the forest taking in everything she saw. Everything was at peace, no longer disturbed by lurking shadows and darkness. She smiled and remembered the time she had last seen Link and Zelda.

Her words were most likely harsh at the time, but they were true, even though Midna had not planned it. 'Link… I… See you later…' she had said. The words she had wanted to say to Link at the time still lingered on the tip of her tongue wanting to come out. I love you, she had wanted to say. But how could she?

Midna looked up to the sky and saw it grow dark with clouds, promising the land a midnight storm. She pulled her robe closer as she felt a chill sweep across her face. In the distance, thunder rolled across the sky and Midna hurried back to the house.

As she turned to leave, she heard a small whisper. "Come… here… hurry…" Midna turned around quickly and her eyes shot around, making sure no corner or any other place in sight was hiding anything. "Come… here…" it whispered again. Midna saw a faint light in the distance and began to follow.

Knowing that Link would be back soon, she walked very quickly and the light led her to the entrance of the Faron Woods. She saw a man leaning up against a tree and walked forward. "Was it you who called me?"

The man smiled and picked up a lantern that sat at his feet. He was broad shouldered and muscular. The man bore many scars and was intimidating due to the fact that he was three times the size of Midna. "Yes, I was."

Midna held out her arms and asked, "Well?"

"You know Queen Zelda of Hyrule correct? Yes, I thought so. Well what would you say if you could be Princess of this world instead of that pathetic excuse of a Queen? And, besides, your own kingdom is in tatters."

Midna's eyes widened in shock. "How do you know of my people?"

"Well, dear Midna, let me tell you a story. Long ago when the sages first expelled the people with hearts of evil into the Twilight, a man by the name of Ahriman, created a mirror in complete secrecy. Not the Mirror of Twilight, but a replica that he kept in his possession. The mirror was made for him and him only.

"One day the kingdom had fallen, his people killed, so he fled using that mirror. This story sounds familiar, does it not?" the man asked with a laugh. "So, he fled back to the land of light and hid, waiting to adapt once more. Once fully adapted, he met a woman by the name of Delma, a nobleman's daughter. She was beautiful that all other women and girls envied her with such greatness.

"Ahriman and Delma fell in love and then Ahriman heard of what had happened in the Twilight. A new family had taken over, not the one that he had followed. Now, let me add that this man was not of royalty. Well, hearing this news angered him, and he always had short temper. So off he went on a rampage, killing all who crossed his path.

"He was beating a man who had crossed his path one day and Delma had caught him. The woman was full of sorrow for the man Ahriman had beaten and angry with him. The wedding was called off and Ahriman was angrier now more than ever before. And to add to such, Delma was to marry the man he had beaten, Rian was his name. Ahriman was furious and soon he met another woman by the name of Mel.

"Mel also shared the hatred of Delma. She agreed to help overpower her and Rian. However, they were almost caught and forced into hiding, where they made love and had two children, Tamzen and Tavish, a girl and boy. Soon Ahriman and Mel were found and put to their deaths. Their children escaped and continued the line of hatred for those of Light.

"And that is my story. Still today the line continues, and I, well my name is Teivel, one of the people of that line. And Delma and Rian were the great-grandparents of Zelda. I am one of your people, one of the Twili," Teivel finished.

"So why call on me?" Midna asked as rain began to fall from the thundering sky. No doubt Link was looking for her at this time.

"Because I want you to be the one to take the people of the Twilight back into the world of light. I am the head of the Royale Council for Hyrule. And I can make arrangements."

Midna stood in silence. She eventually shook her head and said, "Take Zelda off the throne? No, I couldn't, she is a friend."

"Well, Princess Midna, I will give you time to think of such matters. If you will, in a most a fortnight, return here with an answer. No matter your decision I shall agree for you are my ruler no matter what." Teivel nodded in farewell and disappeared before Midna.

Midna frowned and walked back to Link's home through the pouring rain, unable to forget about Teivel.

* * *

Link sat on his hay-filled bed and looked over to the door as it swung open. "Midna!" Link cried. "Where in the name of the goddesses were you? I told you to stay here!"

"Well, I've never been much of a listener…" Midna said wringing her hair over a small washbowl to get the water out. "I am sorry Link, really."

Link shook his head and looked curiously at his friend. "Well, you're going to need dry clothes," he said. Link climbed down a ladder, walked over to a chest and pulled out a navy tunic and tan leggings. He tossed them over to Midna and she caught them. "You will be able change downstairs. Sorry, but it's the best I could give you now."

Midna nodded and headed down the ladder to the basement of the house and changed. She let her hair hang down to dry and quickly donned the clothes. They were baggy but they would do. Climbing up the ladder, she saw a small bowl sitting on a table.

"I thought you might be hungry," Link said sharpening his sword.

"Oh! Thank you." Midna took the bowl greedily and ate the salad that was in it. With her mouth full, Midna asked, "What happened with your Master Sword?"

"I put it back in the Sacred Grove."

Midna set the bowl aside and let out a yawn. "I am getting tired. How about you?"

"Yes, there is a bed for you on the second platform, the highest one up."

Midna climbed up to the platform that her bed was on and looked down at Link. He sheathed his sword and lit a fire. "Link?" Midna called.

"What?" he asked looking up.

"I- oh… never mind."

"No, tell me."

"No, it's nothing important." Lie. It was a lie. It was important, but Midna could not find a way to say those three simple words: I love you. She yawned once more and her eyelids fluttered, trying to stay open. Finally she gave in and fell into a deep sleep.

Link sat by the fire and sighed. Too much was going on at once. Zelda had her coronation, there were mysterious killings, Midna had arrived telling of darkness, and monsters were lurking in the shadows. He looked up at the sleeping princess and climbed up to his bed as well.

* * *

Early in the morning, Link was outside practicing his swordplay when Midna finally awoke. She looked out the window and saw him. She smiled and grabbed her clothes that were placed beside the fireplace to dry.

Quickly slipping them on, Midna walked outside and shielded her eyes from the blinding sun. "Hello, Link," she said walking beside him. Link jumped in surprise and his sword whipped in front of her, almost cutting her hair.

"I am sorry if I woke you up."

"Hmm? Oh no, you didn't. I sometimes wake up even earlier than this at the castle. And watch where your swinging that sword of yours."

Link nodded and sheathed his sword and sat cross-legged on the ground beside Midna. "What are we supposed to do about everything? The killings and Twilight I mean."

Midna shook her head and sighed. "I don't know. I wish I did though…" she said trailing off. "Shouldn't you be herding goats?" Link grimaced and stood up to get Epona.

"Shame on you wolf boy for skipping your chores," she taunted as Link merely raised a hand in farewell, not wanting to admit that he was skipping his chores.

Midna smiled and watched Link walk away with Epona. She turned back around to the house and went in to get something to eat for breakfast.

* * *

**Lightwolf8: Heeeyyyy, hows it goin?? howd u like this chapter? huh, huh? Random fact time peoples!! According to suicide statistics, Monday is the favored day for self-destruction... Wow that was, um, odd... Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	6. Sheikah Warrior

**Chapter 6: Sheikah Warrior**

Zelda sat silently in the dining hall waiting for her meal to be served. Teivel sat across from her, looking over a few documents. "Queen," he began, "you shall be marrying Prince Brinly of Namatur. A kingdom to the far north. He shall be arriving here in a fortnight at the most."

Zelda frowned as a serving maid placed a dish in front of her. "Thank you," she said through clenched teeth as the servant hurried away. "I do not wish to marry him."

"Oh, I am sorry, Zelda, for the arrangement has already been made. Now, hurry up and eat. You do not want your meal to grow cold."

Zelda piled her food into her mouth and wiped it away with a napkin. "There. All done." She pushed her chair out and stood. Zelda walked up to her room and buried her face in her pillow. She let out an aggrieved scream and began to cry softly to sleep, not bothering to change her dress.

* * *

Light seeped through Zelda's windows and lit up the room. She pushed herself up and sat on her bed. She sighed as she walked over to her mirror and looked at her blotchy, red, tearstained eyes. Zelda picked up a small towel that sat beside a washbowl and dried her face.

Zelda jumped as she heard a woman's scream from somewhere outside and she dropped the towel. She quickly picked it up and ran to her balcony. On the ground lay a woman who, to Zelda's disbelief, was bleeding horribly. She was withering on the ground like a fish on land and Zelda began to climb down the tree that stood beside the balcony.

Zelda heard her dress tear as she jumped down but ignored that. She ran to the woman's side and tried to comfort her. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Who has done this to you?"

The woman looked up at her with frightened eyes as she let a bloodcurdling yell. Zelda placed her hand over the woman's heart and muttered a spell, trying desperately to keep her alive. "S-s-stop th-the b-bl-bleeding…" she choked.

Zelda frowned and felt the Triforce of Wisdom begin to glow on her hand. A golden mist began to glow around the woman and she quickly took in a breath of air. She quickly turned onto her stomach and coughed out some blood. The woman smiled softly to her self and fell unconscious.

_Where are the guards? _Zelda thought to herself. She picked up the woman and struggled to walk over to the edge of her balcony, and with her remaining magical ability, warped up to her room.

She placed the woman on a small chair and sat beside her on the balcony. Zelda held her hand tightly and looked at the unknown person. Zelda sighed at sat in that same spot until she regained consciousness.

The woman's eyes fluttered open as she looked at Zelda. "Thank you…" she whispered softly.

Zelda let go of the woman's hand and smiled. "I thought all was lost. You have lost much blood."

The woman simply nodded and began to talk. "I am Impaz, my dear Queen Zelda. I am the last survivor of the Sheikah tribe that used to live in the hidden village." Impaz paused making sure Zelda knew of it. "I came here in secrecy give you some information about the numerous killings. The man also tried to kill me, but thank the Goddesses you were there to revive me."

"His true name is Tinek, but he calls himself one other…" Impaz's eyes began to flutter and her skin grew pale and cold. "Beware him, child… He brings only darkness…"

Zelda blinked and frowned. She healed Impaz, how could she die? Zelda slid her hand over the old woman's throat and felt not fully swallowed poison. To poison one then murder another were horrible deeds, but to do it at once to a single person was terrible…

She lifted up Impaz and felt a prod at her cheek. "I am not dying… Although you apparently left something out when you preformed your magic on me, therefore giving me the sight and feel of one dead," Impaz scolded.

"Oh…"

Impaz laughed. "Do not worry," she assured. "My people… Well, let us skip the Sheikah history. Except for this one bit. You, Zelda, have most likely heard of The Great Impa?" she asked as Zelda nodded.

"Well, I am named after her. Just something that may serve you useful. If you have heard of how Impa helped the recent princess oh so many years ago? And how the princess took the guise of a Sheikah warrior, named Sheik?"

Zelda nodded once again. "But what does this have to do with anything?"

"Maybe nothing or maybe something. But you, Queen Zelda of Hyrule, must do identical as the old Princess of Hyrule. Turn yourself into a Sheikah warrior. You must aid the Hero…"

Zelda stood dumbfounded at Impaz's request. "Me? I do not even know how."

"I can teach you. You must focus your magic around you and let it into your aura. Picture yourself with the red eyes, blonde hair, and tanned skin of the Sheikah…" Impaz instructed.

Zelda felt her magic flow around her. Her eyes were tightly closed as she clamped her jaw shut in frustration. She let out a long breath of relief as the magic lessened. Zelda opened her eyes and looked into a mirror that was in her room.

She could not believe she had done it. Turn herself into a Sheikah. Zelda looked at Impaz and she nodded in acknowledgement at the red eyes, tanned skin, and blonde hair of the Sheikah. "Very good, Your Highness. And here…" Impaz pulled out a bundle of clothes from a small blood stained bag that was slung over her shoulder. "Here, wear these. They will allow you to complete you Sheikah appearance."

Zelda quickly put on the clothes and put a grey cowl around her head and a tabard on herself with a blood red eye with a teardrop on it. Zelda looked at Impaz and she nodded once more. "Good. I cannot assist you much more, but you can greatly assist the Hero. Go now, and take your small golden harp along with you. And I will eventually tell you what the symbol on that tabard means."

"Where will you go?"

"Me? I believe that I will hide out in the castle. If you don't mind… Well! Good luck Zelda, or now Sheik. And you will find that fighting comes naturally to you with the now Sheikah blood running through your veins." Impaz smiled and walked into Zelda's room and curled up on a large chair and fell to sleep quite quickly.

Zelda stood, once again, dumbfounded. She shook her head and ran to find Link. She could run faster in this outfit, her dresses were always so large she could barely run. But trying in the dresses paid off for simply running in almost nothing.

* * *

Midna sat quietly as she watched Link sharpen his sword. The sun was just beginning to rise and few people were up and about. Midna sighed and let out a long breath. It was not cold, but a mist swirled as though it was. But the mist was the color of her Twilit magic. The mist continued to float in the air and Midna reached out her hand.

"Link," she called.

"What?" Link asked looking up from the heat of the fire to sharpen his sword.

"Twilit beasts are about. Their magic, I can feel and see it…" Midna sprang up and shifted into her imp form. "Go put your hero clothes on. Somethin' tells me that we're going to have a bit of an adventure."

Link nodded without question, trusting the imp, and went to change. He came back outside in his forest green hero tunic and mounted Epona. "Tell me where were heading."

"I… don't know yet. But it feels… far north. Maybe in the Hidden Village," Midna guessed as she became Link's shadow.

Link urged his horse into a full gallop and quickly stopped outside of the Faron Woods causing Epona to whinny and stand on her hind legs.

"What are you stopping for?" Midna asked popping up.

"I need the Master Sword." Link jumped off Epona and began to head toward the Temple of Time deep within the woods.

* * *

Zelda- Sheik- sat quietly in the temple in the woods trying to block out Skull Kid's constant complaints and questions. "Who are you??? You hold the Triforce… You're-" Sheik drew a dagger and pointed it at him.

"Shut. Up," she growled.

Skull Kid stuck his tongue out and warped away leaving Sheik in peace. She sighed and rested her head on the destroyed wall while she waited. But for what? Sheik knew nothing of what she was doing here but only to wait for the hero.

Sheik sighed and walked over to the Triforce symbol on the ground. She pulled out her harp and played Zelda's Lullaby. The two stone statues sprang into life as they addressed her.

_Mysterious Sheikah warrior, holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. Enter the Temple of Time at will, for a great darkness is approaching…_

The statues creaked and swung around their heavy stone swords. Sheik jumped backwards, the blades sweeping across her face. The statues froze once more and the stone door disappeared allowing entrance.

Sheik walked forward to see the Master Sword sitting in its stone base. She walked over and reached out to touch it when she heard a yell.

"HEY!! What are you doing!"

Sheik turned around and saw small shadowy, imp-like creature alongside a man clothed in a green tunic and chain mail. She blinked in surprise as the man drew a sword and lunged at her.

Sheik quickly dodged out of the way and drew her dagger. "Who are you to lay hands on the sacred blade?" he asked.

"I am anyone I am not…" Sheik said, her voice muffled by her cowl.

"Well that certainly narrows it down…" the imp said sarcastically. "Hey! You are good. You need help," she said addressing the man in green who was continuously lunging toward Sheik.

Sheik ducked one of the man's blows and whipped her leg around, smashing the man in the gut. He flinched and the imp quickly fired three fiery balls of energy at Sheik, barely being dodged.

After more long minutes of fighting, neither fighter seemed to gain higher ground. The imp let out a cry of frustration and frowned. "Let us stop!" The man hesitantly dropped his sword in agreement and Sheik hesitated to do the same with her dagger. "Hey! Warrior man! Drop the damn knife!"

Sheik scowled at the imp and dropped the weapon. "Who are you?" she asked quietly. She suddenly realized that the imp had called her 'man'. Did she look like a man? Sheik grinned softly to herself deciding to go by that.

"May I ask the same of you?" the man asked. "Never mind. I can see you are not going to answer. My name is Link, and this is Midna.

Sheik's eyes widened in surprise. How did she not know that? It was the same hero who had saved her from Ganondorf, and the same imp that had assisted him.

The pair looked at Sheik, and eventually Midna grew bored and snapped, "Are you going to tell us your damn name or nor?!"

Sheik nodded. "I am Sheik. A survivor of the Sheikah tribe along with Impaz…"

"Sheikah tribe, huh?" breathed Link. "Now I know Impaz wasn't the last. But what were you doing reaching for the blade that slew evil?"

"I… Oh, forget about that. Are you going to get the sword or not?"

Link frowned and nodded. He went to grab the sword and his muscles visibly tensed. He drew the sword and lifted it in celebration. Midna let out a breathy sigh and asked, "Must you do that _every_ time?"

"Why does it bother you? If so, now I guess I'll have to do that with everything." Link turned to Sheik. "What did the guardians say to you?"

"That evil is in the Temple… and to enter at ones own risk."

Link grinned. "Are you up for it, Mid?"

"Of course," the imp said with an evil grin on her face.

"I will be assisting you as well," Sheik added. "It is my duty from now on forward."

"Sure, why not," Link said. Midna nodded as well and disappeared back into Link's shadow.

Link looked at Sheik and they headed inside the temple. They headed through the disappeared stained-glass window and further on. Inside the temple was a ruin. The stone pillars were crushed and large craters were in the floor looking like something large had ran through carelessly.

"Wow," Link breathed. He walked over to the twin statues and saw both were there. They headed to the bosses chamber to see that it, too, was in similar conditions to when Link last traveled here. Quiet, empty, somewhat lonely, and very dark.

* * *

**Lightwolf8: ya well, i was having another writers block when i wrote this so it may have seem BLEH, but its all goooooddd people. Hoped yas enjoyed it, well random fact time ppl: On average, people who use their right hand live 9 years longer than people who use their left. REVIEW PPL PLZ!!**


	7. Beasts and Omens

**Chapter 7: Omens and Beasts**

Sheik heaved open the large door and it shut noiselessly behind them. "Ugh, I hate the dark. You would think that I didn't, though, considering I live in the Twilight. Anyways, Link, this place doesn't feel right…" Midna said coming up from Link's shadow before disappearing again.

"She's right…" Sheik added. She looked around and yelled in surprise as a dead body dropped in front of her. Sheik staggered backwards and quickly drew her dagger as Midna readied her magic, and Link drew his sword.

Midna chuckled at Sheik's reaction and received a piercing gaze from the warrior. Midna floated around Link and looked curiously at the body. It appeared to be female with messy brown hair and pasty white skin, along with a few scars that ran down the cheek. "Where did it come from?" She looked up at the ceiling and saw no opening.

Sheik cautiously kicked the body and the dead body opened it's mouth letting out an ear-piercing caterwaul. Sheik, Link, and Midna covered their ears with her hands and shut their eyes. After the wail seemed to stop, Sheik slowly removed her hands from her ears and looked around.

"Ewww…" Midna complained. Link saw what she meant as maggots broke through the body's stomach and began crawling in and out of the body as it rose into the air. The body was covered with blood and gore, causing it to reek horribly. "That, is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen in my life."

"I am an omen… Here to revive Darkness… Bow before your King of Darkness who watches and waits..." it said in a bone-chilling, echoing voice. The omen floated around in the air, still decomposing before the three's very eyes. It's long hair and tattered dress waved madly around the body as if it were in a wind storm.

Link twirled the Master Sword around and readied himself for battle. "Midna," he growled. "See any weakness?"

"No, I can't tell. Try fighting that… _thing. _And I'll do my best," she said with a shudder.

Link nodded and the omen shot an orb of energy, not at Link, but Sheik. Sheik quickly dodged out of the way gracefully and frowned. "Hero, I don't know how much assistance I can be of," Sheik said dodging another orb of energy.

"Hey!" called Midna. "Stop talking and finish this thing. But try getting it down first!"

Link jumped in front of Sheik and attempted to parry one of the attacks as he did with Ganon, but the magic simplystunned him and knocked him to the ground.

"Hero…" Sheik growled. "New rule: we don't parry the blows." Sheik gracefully did a back flip over one of the orbs and looked at the four tall statues that stood in the corners of the dark room. "Link, would the statues help?"

Link slowly got to his feet with the help of his sword. He grinned and nodded. Link pulled out a small rod from one of his pouches. Sheik looked curiously at him but before she/hecould say anything, Link cut him off. "This is the Dominion Rod. Just- well… Just lead the omen to one of the statues! Hurry!"

Sheik looked thoughtful for a moment and ran to one of the statues. "Oooommmeeennn…" she said in a singsong voice. "Get me if you dare." Sheik jumped up onto the statue and waited.

The omen glowered and floated over to Sheik and the statue. Behind Sheik, the statue began to glow with power from the Dominion Rod and came crashing down on the omen, almost hitting Sheik.

Sheik hurriedly lunged forward and ripped the dagger down its already destroyed chest. The omen let out a screech and Link, too, attacked the it.

It got away and rose into the air once again. It let out multiple orbs of energy one after another, barely being dodged. It began to fly crazily around the room and Midna began to have trouble focusing her magic on it.

"Sheik! Try that again!" yelled Midna.

"If only I could… Link! Can you at least try to keep it from hurdling objects at me?!"

Link scowled and distracted the omen. Sheik hurried to one of the statues and yelled to it once again. It rushed towards Sheik and the statue's hammer was brought down on it with the Dominion Rod.

It fell and Link rushed forward first and delivered the Ending Blow to the creature. It let out another ear-piercing caterwaul. It sunk to the ground and disappeared in a flash of light. And where it had fallen was a small dagger that had hung on the omen girl's waist.

The trio stood silently for a few moments, thinking over what had just occured. A mysterious omen had appeared, speaking of a King of Darkness and of it being revived. It had came from nowhere, and it obviously was created to get rid of Link. But it's creator remained a mystery, a Midna knew that few of the most powerful people have trouble in creating an omen.

Link looked at Midna and Sheik. Finally he spoke, "Anyone want it?"

"Well, I certainly say that Sheik should take it. He's good with daggers," replied the Twilight Princess, floating over to Link.

Link nodded in agreement and Sheik reluctantly bent over to pick it up. Once in her grasp, Sheik saw that is was skillfully crafted. Patterns were up and down the daggers hilt as well as the actual blade itself, making her think that the omen was once of royalty. Despite the fact that it belonged to a possessed omen with maggots crawling out of it, it was extremely beautiful.

"Well, if you don't mind, Mr. I Love Knives, I'd _really _like to get out of this place," Midna complained.

Sheik nodded and warped the two outside.

Once outside, Link turned to Sheik. "Are you going to continue to stay with us?"

Sheik shrugged. "Why not?"

"Good. First we need to head north. Probably to the Hidden Village. I sense a disturbance involving twilight there," Midna said opening a portal to the Bridge of Eldin. She disappeared into the portal as Sheik and Link materialized into the sky.

They appeared at the bridge and Link called Epona. "That was… different," Sheik muttered, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Well, do you have any a better way of getting around? No, I didn't think so," snapped Midna.

"C'mon. Let us just get there and take care of what needs to be done," Link said mounting Epona. Midna nodded and disappeared into Link's shadow. "Are you going to get on?"

"No. I'll run."

Link looked curiously at the Sheikah warrior and shook his head. "Whatever." He pushed Epona into a gallop and Sheik stayed with him the entire time. "Wow, you really are fast," he said to Sheik dismounting Epona at the entrance to the village.

Sheik nodded, breathing heavily to catch her breath, and headed through the tunnel that led to the village.

Link's sword was in his hand as he walked into the village and it fell to the ground in a clatter as he saw the once peaceful village. The buildings were torn to mere pieces and a fire was burning in a few as well. The many cats were huddled in a group far away from the buildings in fear along with the cuccoo.

"Midna, I want to be a wolf," Link declared, turning to the imp.

Midna nodded at Link's request and turned him into a dark brown wolf with white running across his sides. Midna sat on top of Link, straddling him like a horse. Wolf Link walked over to the cats and appeared to have a 'conversation' with them.

He padded back over to Sheik and transformed again. "They say this place has been attacked by twilit monsters."

"That's not weird at all…" Sheik said addressing Link turning into a wolf. "Oh. Now what do we do?"

"Look around I suppose… And do what we can…" Link said trailing off as he kicked a piece of debris that sat at his feet. Sheik nodded in agreement as the sky was growing dark. "We better hurry. I don't want to sleep here and end up not waking up…"

They walked to the far end of the village and a large Twili beast suddenly appeared in front of Link. Midna screeched as the beast swiped at Link, knocking him unconscious. She quickly grabbed him and warped away, acting completely out of fear.

The beast turned to Sheik as he thought one single thing; if Midna was frightened then this was not good… Sheik dodged a blow from one of it's large claws but was knocked to the ground by the other. She let out a long groan and rolled to the side, vision blurring. She put her hand to her stomach and felt warm blood seeping through he clothes.

* * *

**Lightwolf8: awww… why'd I leave it at this?? I don't know… or do I?? hehe, hope you like it peoples! Random fact for now: Intelligent people have more zinc and copper in their hair… R-A-N-D-O-M!! REVIEW PPL PLZ!! I DO ACCEPT CRITISIZM!! not too bad plz...**

**OHHH, and it may be confusing when I use him/her, he/she for Sheik. I use them depending on who umm… well I don't really know how to explain it… OOHH WWEELL… toodleoo peeps**


	8. Green and Black

**Chapter 8: Green and Black**

Sheik groaned as she opened her eyes. There was barely any light but there was some. She pushed herself up into a sitting position on what appeared to be a bed. She looked down and saw herself naked, shoulders to waist. She jumped up and looked around for her tabard, cowl, and whatever clothing of hers she could find.

"Looking for these?" asked a dark male voice from behind Sheik.

Sheik whipped around to see a man, who resembled Link greatly. No, not greatly, exactly. His hair was cut the same way but a grey-black color, his eyes with bright red, and his skin quite pale. He wore a tunic that was similar to Link's except it was black with a matching floppy hat. Sheik instinctively covered her chest with her arms as he threw her the clothes.

"Heh, it's about time you woke up. I had to go and save your fuckin' ass when the Twilight Princess and Hero fled." He shook his head. "You would think they would have more common sense…"

Sheik stood very still, the clothes in her hand not yet put on. She opened her mouth to ask why she was stripped from the waist up, but the dark form of Link spoke before her.

"You're undressed because I wanted to see if my theory about you was correct," he said with a laugh.

"What theory?" she growled, hugging the clothes to her chest.

"That you were indeed feminine," he said with a smirk. He walked slowly in a circle around Sheik and grinned.

Sheik glowered and did not want to know what the clone was grinning wildly about. "Who are you?"

"Me? I am Link. Well, actually, you can call me Dark Link."

"You look just like him… but, different…" Sheik said dazed.

"Heh, well, duh. I am his clone. But trust me, the way we act is completely different. You will see that for yourself as you stay here longer and longer. But, no, I am nothing like that shitty excuse of a hero. So, just call me Dark Link as I previously said.

"I'd rather get out of this place."

"Heh, not now you aren't. I need you," Dark Link said walking close to her. He put his face very near hers and whispered, "So you might as well get comfortable. I have to go now, so… bye." Dark Link turned around and headed out of the room through a small door suddenly.

Sheik stood quietly and heard the door become locked. She looked around the small room. There was barely any furniture except for the bed, a small desk and chair, and a wardrobe. There were no windows to allow light into the bleak and dark room.

She wondered what has become of the Hero and Princess. And Impaz. The elderly woman was unheard from and Sheik her conditions unknowing… or the conditions of her kingdom.

Sheik knew she couldn't be away long, even if it meant assisting the hero. She, in the heart, was a Queen who must marry. Why did she ever give up on just being a plain Queen, without the worry of fighting or dying? She was Zelda, not Sheik. She was a queen, not a warrior. How she got into this mess, she didn't know.

She sighed and redressed herself. She adjusted her cowl and looked up at the ceiling that was dusty and cracked with old age. She sighed and began thinking of ways to escape the pathetic excuse for a room. Sheik looked over to the wardrobe and grinned, as she recalled one of the stories Link had told her after Hyrule was saved.

When in Kakariko, he told her, when he was looking for the Tears of Light in a small house, but he had gotten in through the ceiling which made it impossible for him to get out. he obtained another Tear of Light and finally realized that he was stuck in the house. So he knocked over a wardrobe, stood on it, and escaped through that way.

Sheik grinned and walked over to the wooden wardrobe. She quietly tipped it over onto the ground and a small hidden door ended up being behind it. Sheik opened the door as it led to a small tunnel that probably wasn't placed there intentionally. She followed the tunnel and at the end was another door, but it was larger and heavier.

Sheik opened the door and entered a large room with a high ceiling. She looked around wildly as voices sounded from nearby. She crept along the wall and looked around the corner and saw Dark Link and a girl.

"Listen, Kirra, I have better things to do than listen to your damn mouth pout and complain. So if you do want to complain, go complain to someone who actually cares," Dark Link said as he sat lazily in a large chair. "And I definitely have better things to do."

Kirra, a small, navy haired girl, crossed her eyes. She wore a light green robe and a scarf around her neck. "Yea, like go rape women you find on the streets? Like that blonde haired girl you supposedly _found?"_

Dark Link frowned and jumped up in front of Kirra, who was not as small as she looked. "Listen, if you tell anyone about this you can bet your fuckin' ass that next time you go to bed, you won't wake up," he growled.

Kirra looked up at him. "Really? You wouldn't hurt me. I know you wouldn't. But let me tell you something, if you don't let her go I will."

Dark Link pressed himself up to Kirra and she didn't back down. "Mmmhmm, whatever you say," he said seductively.

Kirra scowled and kicked him hard in the shins, causing him to let out a small yelp, but not enough to take him down. "Listen you damn pervert! You are the most idiotic, perverted-"

Dark Link stopped clutching his shin and cut Kirra off by kissing her on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her and she tried desperately to get out of his grasp. "Am I really?" he whispered. He wound his leg around her body and stroked her cheek.

She grimaced and managed to draw a sword that hung at her waist. She waved it wildly at Dark Link as he backed up into his chair. "Yes! Why I continue to work for you, I don't know! But I can assure you that if this continues, I'm gone! And you better let her go."

Dark Link rolled his eyes. "She's a warrior you know. And if I ask her, she probably will help us. She has a soft spot for the Hero, so why not for me? No, don't answer that Kirra," he said as she opened her mouth to respond most likely with a smartass remark.

"Warrior, huh? You sure about this?" she asked, slowly sheathing her sword.

"Positive. And she's good looking too."

Kirra sighed. "I don't want to know what you already did to her… I will go see her now. I don't want you asking her anything." Dark Link smiled and jumped back into his chair signaling that Kirra was to leave.

Sheik heard Kirra's footsteps gradually growing louder and she turned around to run. She ran around the corner and ended up at a dead end. "Shoot," she whispered.

Kirra rounded the corner and saw a blonde haired… boy? _Yes, it had to be a boy, _she thought. "Excuse me. Who are you?" she asked as the young man whipped around. "Wait, you're not a boy… are you?" she asked walking up.

"I- umm… no. I have the appearance of one though," Sheik said with difficulty. She played with her cowl and continued to look at the green-robed warrior.

"Oh, well, you look like one. Your chest is… um, well, flat. But what an unusual way for a female to dress..."

Sheik looked confused and quickly nodded. "Yes, I have the appearance of a man as a warrior, but with something else on I appear female."

Kirra sighed. "Well this is awkward. Anyway, who are you? I have never seen you before are you-" Kirra's eyes widened. "Oh! You must be that warrior Dark Link _found," _she said quoting the word found.

Sheik nodded as Kirra walked closer to her. "I like you, I can read people. Even though I don't know how you got out of that pathetic room and are sneaking about, I will help you get out of this miserable place without him noticing. C'mon." Kirra turned suddenly and Sheik followed with much suspicion about the girl.

Kirra's robe made a light swishing sound as she walked down the hall, but she didn't seemed worried that she would be walked through a long, stone hallway that was quiet except for the sound of their footsteps. The hallway was bare, except for a large dirty carpet that ran down it. Kirra opened a large door that led to the outdoors. The light was blinding after being in almost all darkness.

Sheik turned and turned to look at the building she was in: it was almost a castle, with tall stone towers and a drawbridge that could be seen from where they stood. She looked around her and saw that she appeared to be in a open courtyard or garden.

"There. I cannot assist you any further. But you are to the far north of Hyrule, and it should take you at least one day to arrive there."

"Thank you. But why are you helping me? And how in the name of the Goddesses did you know I am from Hyrule?"

Kirra flushed and looked to the ground. "First because I already said I like you as well as saying I can read people, and, well, I don't want you to be locked in that pathetic excuse as a room, barely be fed, and be raped at almost every hour…" Sheik looked at Kirra in confusion and she continued. "Secondly, I know you're a Hylian because of your ears, and I'm very observant. That's what Dark Link uses me for. Well, enough of that, goodbye warrior. And good luck." Kirra waved goodbye and clutched her scarf.

Sheik nodded, wondering why Kirra had lied to Dark Link in saying that she would ask Sheik to help them and began to run back to Hyrule. Hoping that her kingdom was still safe as well as Link and Midna. But along with her hope, there was much confusion of Kirra and Dark Link. Who exactly were they and how did she end up at a random place like that? Sheik shook her head as she ran across a large valley, hoping the thoughts to leave her head. She had one goal now: to find Link and Midna and continue with their journey so she could return to her kingdom as Queen Zelda.

* * *

**Lightwolf8: TAHDAH!! Chapter numero ocho complete! How'd you peoples like it? Huh? Huh? *start nudging you with elbow* anyhoo, random fact time! The opposite ends of a dice cube always add up to seven. I was having a mental block when trying to decide what Kirra** **would say, but it came out alright-ish. Thank you peeps for reading my story… this _is _my first fanfic, so thanks to those who have read it from the beginning. Anyhoo… REVIEW PLEASE PEOPLE!!!**

**P.S. sry for the crappy title... couldnt think of anything else**


	9. Missing

**Chapter 9: 'Missing'**

Midna sat silently beside a sleeping Link in the Faron Woods. She looked at him sleep peacefully as she switched to her true form. After a few more minutes she started to grow annoyed and flicked Link in the forehead.

Link groaned and moved his arms over his face. Midna rolled her eyes yelled in his ear. "HEY! You call yourself a hero when all you do is sleep?!"

"Shut up, Midna… I'm exhausted. And what time even is it?" he asked sitting up.

"Um, have to say almost sundown. So get up you lazy excuse for a hero!"

Link glowered at Midna and stood. "See, up." Link sat back down beside Midna and looked around. "Hey, where's Sheik?"

"You see- I- um, well, when that beast attacked us I panicked and got you out of that place as fast as I could. And I accidentally left Sheik-"

"Wait. _You _panicked? Not so all fearless now are we?"

Midna frowned and shook her head. "That beast, it was one of the most powerful monsters in the Twilight. They have been known to wipe out entire kingdoms in less than half a day. We were very lucky that one is young. If it was full-grown, or even middle-aged, we would be dead by now."

Link clicked his tongue and stood up once again. "We better head to the castle to alert Zelda," he said helping Midna up from the ground.

Midna nodded in agreement and turned Link into a wolf, herself and imp. She straddled Link and opened a twilit portal.

Arriving at the entrance to Castle Town, Midna fell behind as Link walked on. She stood still and Link turned around.

"Are you coming, Mid?"

Midna nodded and asked him, "Link, have you ever liked someone? I mean like-like."

Link paused and looked at Midna. "Why you asking me that?"

Midna shrugged. "I don't know. But, have you?"

"Midna, listen, can I answer this when we have time? We need to go see Zelda." Link turned around and headed to the castle with Midna reluctantly following.

As they walked through the gates, there were no guards around, nor people. The place was quiet and not its usual bustling self. Not a single soul was on the streets, making it seem like a ghost town.

"Where is everyone?" Link asked.

"Why you asking me? How am I supposed to know?" Midna said with an edge to her voice.

Link shook his head and continued walking to the castle. No guards even at the castle gates, leaving it vulnerable to attack. Not that it was already, because all they ever did was cower in fright of the smallest fear. No wonder how Gannon and Zant managed to get in...

Link walked into the castle and headed up to the throne room. In the castle, no servants were around as well. The pair walked into the throne room and saw Teivel sitting in the throne.

"Ah! Welcome Hero! What can I do for you at this fine day?" he asked conversationally.

"Where is Zelda?" Link asked as Midna hid in his shadow.

"Oh, her. Alas, my boy, she has disappeared, and now since I'm the head of the Royale Council, I am in charge!" he laughed. Teivel stood up and walked over to Link. He stroked his pointed beard and smiled.

Link glared at him. "Where is the Queen?" Link knew, without a doubt, that this man was too shady to talk so lightly of his own queen missing.

"I just told you, I don't know. But until she returns, I am in charge. And I can see that you are unsettled by the thought of Zelda's disappearance, and since I don't want you to do anything irrational, or unnecessary, I have one thing to say: GAURDS!" Teivel yelled.

Link jumped in surprise as two guards grabbed him twisted his arms behind his back. Link flinched and gritted his teeth in pain. He struggled to get out of their grasps as they brought him down to the dungeon. They threw him down in the cell and left without word.

Link rolled over and looked at Midna. "You could have helped me you know."

"What could I have done? Would you rather I appear and knock the guards dead, causing Teivel to know I am a traitor?" she snapped. She frowned and turned away.

"You could have-. Wait, what!? Traitor? Midna what in the name of the goddesses are you talking about?"

"Never mind…" she trailed off. Midna crossed her arms and looked around. She floated over to the cells bars and tried to go through. She let out a long breath and turned to Link. "It is guarded from Twilight magic. There is no way to get through. Try using your senses," Midna said turning Link into wolf.

Link looked around and changed back into a human. "Nothing," he said with a sigh.

Midna nodded and leaned back on the wall. "Link, will you answer my question from before? The one about who you like-like."

Link looked at Midna. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because it will bother me if I don't…"

Link looked down and then back up again. "I don't know, maybe… Maybe you," he said softly.

Midna nodded until she had realized Link's words. "Really?" Link nodded and she smiled. "Then I will admit that I, too, like you."

"Wouldn't love be a more appropriate word?" he asked with a grin.

"I suppose. Yes, then love." Midna returned his grin with an impish one of her own and she fell silent for a moment. "Well isn't this just great?! We're here in a damn dungeon cell, unable to get out, and admitting we love each other!"

Link laughed. "Yea, well, now we have to find a way out."

Midna nodded as footsteps were heard walking down the dungeon hall. She jumped up and went into Link's shadow.

A man in a robe walked up to the door of the cell and pulled out a silver key. He slid it into the lock and opened the door. He motioned for Link to follow him, leading the hero down the hallway. Link followed cautiously, not knowing who this man was. If he was a man. He might be a monster coming to be his executioner, but Link could handle that. After all, he did defeat Ganondorf.

The robed man slid off his hood, revealing a grey cowl. "Your lucky I am here to save you, Hero."

"Sheik?! Where were you?"

"No questions. You will be lucky if you get out of this castle alive." Sheik left Link in silence as they continued down the hall.

They walked pass a darkened area and Link was pretty sure he had just seen a body shoved into the dark corner. "Sheik, was that a body?" he asked hoping it was not.

"How else do you think I got in?"

Link stood dumfounded at the thought of Sheik breaking into the palace, sneaking pass guards, and knocking some out along the way. He followed the warrior to a wooden door and he opened it into the outdoors. "How do you know your way around this place so well?"

Sheik turned to face Link and glared. "I said no questions. Is that understood?"

"Okay then, if you said no questions, why you asking some yourself?" Midna asked popping up.

Sheik gritted her teeth and growled, "I thought there was no questions."

"Fine," Midna sighed as the pair followed Sheik.

They continued to walk until Midna spoke up again. "Do you just want me to warp you to wherever you are heading?"

Sheik blinked and nodded. They entered the portal and ended up in Kakariko Village. Sheik continued walking and left Link and Midna standing still.

"Sheik," Link called. "Where are you going?"

Sheik paused and looked at the hero. She shook her head and walked back over to him. "I am completely unsure," she lied. Sheik had planned to go and see Renado, the village's shaman, but he would have no idea who she was. Just a crazed warrior man who appeared dangerous.

Link looked curiously at Sheik and shook his head. "Well, now that we're at Kakariko, we might as well find Renado. See if anything has been happening around here."

Sheik rolled her eyes. "Great idea Hero."

"What? Now you have a better idea, hmm Sheiky?" Midna commented leaning on Link in her imp form.

"I never said that. Link, go ahead and lead the way," Sheik said.

Link shook his head and headed to Renado's house. He went to open the door and heard someone call his name.

"LIIIINNNKKK!"

Link turned to see Luda, Renado's daughter, running toward them. Her short black hair had grown longer and was pulled back into a braid, bouncing against her back as she ran. Midna looked at Link and quickly hid in his shadow.

"Hiya Link, I haven's seen you in a while. My pa has been wanting to see you for awhile. It has something to do with the Gorons on Death Mountain. C'mon, I'll take you to him." Luda turned and led them into the house. "Father!" Luda called.

Renado appeared from behind the large totem pole and his eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, Link! You are just the man I have been wishing to see. But first, I may say that you look exhausted. And your companion as well." Link opened his mouth to speak but Renado raised his hand. "Luda, get these two rooms. There will be much time for telling when you awake," the shaman added to Link.

Link reluctantly followed Luda to the rooms and sat on his bed. He yawned, not expecting to be so tired. But when on a soft mattress, it felt as tiredness overwhelmed him. He removed his scabbard and shield and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Lightwolf8: Dum dum de dum! All done. Sorry if its rusty in places. Writers block y'know… again. Anyhoo, hoped ya enjoyed it. Random fact time!: the longest recorded flight time for a chicken was fifteen seconds… YAY FOR CHICKENS!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	10. Death Mountain

**Chapter 10: ****Death Mountain**

Link woke up finally and walked out of the small bedroom. He looked around, and no one appeared to be around. Link headed back into his bedroom to get his sword and shield.

"Everyone is a the old inn. Eating. Hurry up! I am hungry too," Link heard Midna say from at his door.

"Yea, yea. I'm coming."

"You were out cold last night, y'know. I tried _everything _to wake you up, Link."

"What exactly did you do, Mid?" He asked putting his scabbard and sheild on his back.

"Um, nothing." The imp blushed and swayed back and forth in the air. "Forget about that, Link. Just let's go!"

"Fine, fine you impatient little imp." Link smiled and and kissed imp Midna on the head. "Let's go. I don't want you to die of patience," Link said as he headed to the old inn.

Midna stood still for a moment and then frowned. "I take that as an insult. I can too be patient. Just watch me."

Link raised his hand, not caring, and walked out the door.

"HEY! Wait for me!"

* * *

"Listen, Link. I have been noticing that the Goron merchants are few around these parts. As you can see as well, there are hardly any gorons at all," Renado was saying.

Link sat beside Sheik who was listening intently at a small table that was on the bottom floor of the inn. Link's hands busily shoveling eggs into his mouth, burning his tongue when he first ate it. He made sure to thank Luda for it. Sheik looked over at him and shook his head in annoyance.

"I have finally decided to go and ask the gorons of this but they refuse to let me pass. That is where you came into mind. I knew that when darkness was about, you were the one to banish it from Death Mountain. Not to mention all of Hyrule. So basically, I ask that you will go and speak to the elders."

Link nodded and stood up, swallowing the food. "Renado, I will defiantly help. But do you know anything of the causes?"

"I am afraid not, Link. And, even though this village is fully restored, there is not much we can do without any visitors. The visitors usually came to relax in the hot springs on Death Mountain and stayed here. But without admittance there is, as I said, not much we can do."

Link nodded and looked at Sheik. "You coming?"

Sheik stood up and said, "Lead the way Hero."

Once the two were outside, Link turned to Sheik. "Do really want to come?"

"Of course I do. It is foolish to think not. Now hurry up Hero, you are the one who must lead."

Link headed to Death Mountain, kicking up dust. He drew his sword as a rumbling began as soon as the reached the entrance. Link looked up the path and saw dust rising. "Sheik, watch out," he said.

Sheik did as told and jumped up onto a branch that was oddly sticking out of the rock sides.

Link equipped his metal boots and tensed. A large boulder came rolling speedily at him and Link managed to grab hold of it, the boots allowing him to not slide. Link grunted as he whipped the rock-like object around and sent it flying down the path, opposite the way they were heading.

"Gorons…" Sheik whispered, jumping off the branch. "Why are they attacking?"

Link shrugged and took off the boots. "I don't know. We will have to push onward to find out." With that, Link started trekking up the rocky path.

On their way, several more gorons would speed down the path at them, trying to get Link and Sheik away.

Finally, they reached the entrance of Death Mountain. Link walked slowly in with Sheik following. Sheik's eyes were darting around the dark cavern as she followed Link, unsure where they were heading. Sheik noticed Midna floating beside Link and occasionally she whispered something in his ear and he would smile or nod.

Link stopped moving as he began to hear voices. The three barely could make out the spoken words but enough was heard for them to figure out what was happening.

"…Cannot… any humans…monsters… we must…we… fight… ourselves…"

Link glanced at Sheik who was still listening. He shook his head and walked out into the clearing. Sheik did not notice this and once she did she felt like smacking him across the face.

"Excuse me," he said walking out to the lone goron who was talking to himself.

Darbus, the goron's patriarch, turned around to see Link standing behind him. Darbus was huge in size compared to Link and made him look like an ant. If Link did anything to insult, bother, annoy or do anything else to the massive goron, Sheik did not want to be there. Although she would probably have to be the one to save him. "Whoa… Human! How dare you invade our mine!" he yelled. Darbus made a fist and tried punching Link.

Link, who stood oblivious to what was happening to him, was pushed out of the way by Sheik. "Foolish Hero…" Sheik growled.

Darbus grunted and swung again. This time coming closer to his mark, but still ended up missing and putting a crack down the stone was. "Stupid human!" Darbus yelled in frustration. Darbus went to attack Link on the side and quickly changed course to the other seeing that he was going to dodge. He slammed Link with his mighty fists causing him to fly into the wall.

Midna popped up beside Link and checked if he had a pulse. She used her magic to make Link recover faster. Midna silently thanked her Goddesses that he was not dead, just unconscious at the time. "What would I do if you died?" she asked herself quietly.

As Midna was tending to Link, Sheik stood very still. She dodged out of the way as Darbus tried to hit her as well.

"What is with you humans?!" he yelled, managing to grab Sheik. He grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back. Sheik winced in pain but was finally dropped as someone else entered the room.

"Darbus!" cried a voice.

Darbus released Sheik and turned to see all four of the goron elders; Gor Coron, Gor Amoto, Gor Ebizo, and Gor Liggs. Out of the four, Gor Liggs, the lanky, tattoo covered elder stepped forward.

"What are you doing?" he asked, clearly trying to stay calm.

"Humans have invaded. I must defend our mines," Darbus answered. Darbus looked confused and did not know what he had done wrong. He was defending his mine from the humans who tried to destroy it.

"Darbus, how many times has a human gotten pass our defenses. Not including this time," asked Gor Coron.

Darbus looked thoughtful for a moment. "Only once. When I was transformed into Fyrus and that green clothed boy came and saved me…" Darbus paused. He was remembering the story Gor Ebizo had told him barely a day ago. "OH!" he yelled in surprise.

"Yes, you have just injured that hero. And who are you?" asked Gor Amoto spotting Sheik who lay sprawled out on the ground.

"I am Sheik."

"Ah Sheikah warrior I assume?" Sheik opened her mouth to ask about how he knew of the Sheikah but the elder cut her off. "Darbus, get the Hero and put him on the bed that is in the corner."

Darbus nodded and picked up Link. Midna hurriedly hid in Link' shadow, not wanting to get caught.

"You may leave Darbus." Once Darbus left, the elders looked at Sheik. "So, you are now the traveling partner of the hero?" asked Gor Amoto.

"Yes, I am."

"Then you probably are here to find out what is wrong. Correct?"

Sheik nodded and Gor Coron spoke up. "It is a long tale. You see, not even a week ago, before Queen Zelda's coronation, a man by the name of Tinek came and visited us. He demanded that we help him in taking over Hyrule. But along with that, he wanted our mines."

Gor Liggs spoke up, "We refused because we saw that he was obviously a man of evil. He threatened us and is now a pure enemy of ours. But before our very eyes, he transformed into a beast. Not just any beast, but a wolf, a wolf similar to the one that was rumored to help the Hero in his quest to save the land. Ah, I should not say similar, but almost a clone. Tinek's wolf form had a darker pelt though, like the Hero's aid, lurking in the night."

"So we began to think that maybe, just maybe, the Hero has turned. That is why our defenses are up. But, then we realized that the Hero was once again traveling so it could not be him. Tinek is a man of darkness, as he threatened us, he told us that if we didn't give him out mines, he would make them a home for monsters..." said Gor Ebizo.

"And that had just recently happened, to our dismay. And we have informed the Queen of it. But she does none. And with that, it discourages us to say, that Hyrule may be controlled by one of the worst men of darkness yet. And the Queen is not at the castle, that is a given fact. No one in this kingdom knows where she is. So anything could happen," finished Gor Amoto sadly.

Sheik stood silently for a moment. She was the Queen and she was not there so that made the High Councilor of the Royale Court was in charge. _Teivel, _Sheik thought angrily. _He failed his duty to my kingdom… but then perhaps this Tinek is truly powerful to take over all of Hyrule while Teivel tries to keep it safe…_

* * *

**Lightwolf8: woo… that took awhile to write because I am very angry because I am brain-dead and I cant think of anything… Anyhoo, it turned out okay in the end. Well REVIEW PLEASE and time for another random fact: Carnivorous animals will not eat another animal that has been struck by lighting. AHH CANIBLE!! ignore my randomness and REVIEW PEOPLE PLEASE!!!!**


	11. Heat

**Chapter 11: Heat**

Link stood patiently by Sheik and Minda as they waited to see the goron elders.

"Ugh," Midna groaned, "what is taking them so long?" She was sitting on Link's shoulder and fell back. She floated over to Sheik and said, "You were up when the elders were tellin' you that story. What did they say?"

"They will tell you soon enough. Just be patient, like Link."

Minda frowned and rolled her eyes. "Yea, but we don't wanna wait. So tell us what the damn gorons said now!"

Sheik chuckled and looked over at the imp. "I don't take commands from little midget sized imps."

Midna's eyes widened at the insult and Link slapped his hand to his face. "If I'm in my true form I am taller than you have ever hoped to be, warrior," she spat.

"Listen, you two, just stop arguing and wait. Please." Link looked over at them, his expression clearly was not amused.

Minda nodded and floated back over to Link. She sighed and leaned on his shoulder. "Why do we have to travel with this stupid Sheikah? We should just travel like we had before. Only us."

"He said it was his duty. We can't interfere with that."

"Yes, he said that. But who exactly did he say sent him to us?"

Link fell silent. He did not know that answer. Sheik appeared randomly at the Sacred Grove and began assisting them. But in Midna's mind he was only slowing them down. There was not much they could do about Sheik. He seemed pretty independent and didn't need much help, but because of that, Link didn't know why he would help them. A warrior, a hero, and a princess… not the usual group you see traveling around.

Link looked up at the doorway as the four goron elders entered. "Finally…" Midna murmured under her breath. She spun in a circle and went into Link's shadow.

"Thank you for coming, Hero," Gor Coron said walking in. The other three elders stood behind him bowed to Link. "Your deeds are highly spoken of. We are sorry that Darbus attacked you by the way."

Link shook his head. "It is okay, really it is."

In his shadow he heard Midna say, "Yea, it was no trouble that your damn patriarch almost killed the hero of Light and Twilight. If he died there would be nothing wrong with that now would there. Maybe possible world control… nothing serious."

Link shifted where he sat, signaling Midna to stop talking.

"Thank you once again. We have something to ask of you, Hero. Will you go into our mines and fix what has been wronged?"

"Of course I will. But what exactly is going on?" Link asked.

The elders looked at one another uneasily. "Didn't the warrior tell you?" asked Gor Amoto. He looked over at Sheik who was looking down at his feet.

Link, too, looked over at Sheik and he looked up. "I will explain everything to you while we travel through the mines," Sheik declared standing.

"Well, we thank you so much for helping. And you best tell him what we told you last night warrior," said Gor Ebizo. Link stood up along with Sheik and they headed into the mines.

"Wait!" said Gor Liggs. "Use this door. It is a shortcut we have recently made. It should take you right to the center of the mines. You will have to continue on from there." He showed them a large stone door and pushed it open, allowing them to go through.

Sheik went to follow Link but was called back by the elders. She looked over and saw them looking at her intently. _I hope they don't know I am a girl, _she thought beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Gor Coron stepped forward and bowed. "It takes great bravery for one like you to come as a warrior to help aid their very own kingdom. Your Highness."

Sheik's eyes widened. "H-ho-how did you know?"

The elders smiled and Gor Liggs took her left hand. He took off the wrappings to reveal her bare hand. "Witness the power of the Triforce of Wisdom. I suppose you want an explanation for this. Correct?" He allowed Sheik to respond then continued. "The magic from the Triforce has a special glow. It singles out the holder from others. Few could detect its magic. But we can. Now, go on and help the Hero."

The elders smiled at her as Sheik ran to catch up with Link. As soon as she entered through the door, a burst of heat came at her. Sweat was already beginning to drip down her face. She had never been in the mines before, but this temperature couldn't be right.

She rounded a corner and saw Link. He was sitting on the ground and Midna behind him. Magic was flowing at fingertips and it continued on to Link. He seemed relaxed by the feeling. What was the imp doing?

Midna looked up to see Sheik standing at the corner. "Well look who finally decides to join us. Eee hee hee! Well c'mon!" she said before hiding in Link's shadow.

Link stood. "Lets go, we've no time to lose." He turned away from Sheik and continued waking down the stone hall. Link slowly began to slow down bit-by-bit as they grew closer to their destination.

"Not tired are we, Hero?"

Link looked at Sheik. "Never."

Sheik began taking the lead until they reached another large stone door. She opened it up to see that they were now outside. It looked like a construction site with all boxes and wooden platforms about.

Link jumped up in excitement as he saw water. He ran and jumped in the water that was underneath them. He began floating on his back and let out a long sigh.

Midna appeared beside Sheik and rolled her eyes. "I thought there was no time to lose?" she asked.

Link popped up from underwater and wiped the water from his eyes. "Yea, yea. But it was so damn hot in there. The water feels nice…" He let out another long sigh.

"Listen, Hero, we haven't much time. So let's go. Or I am leaving without you." Sheik turned to leave and she heard Link climb onto the platform behind her.

"Wait, Sheik. I'm coming."

Sheik continued walking as Link ran to catch up.

He began to take the lead and led Sheik to the room where Darbus was locked up when he was Fyrus. He opened the door and collapsed to the ground once inside the chamber.

"Link!" Midna cried. She sat next to him and stroked his cheek. "It is from too much heat," she informed Sheik.

Sheik nodded. She, too, was beginning not to feel well. Her body felt so heavy and her sight was blurred. She collapsed to her knees and put her face on her hands. "Why is it so warm?"

Midna looked curiously around. "What is with this heat? And I haven's seen one monster yet. Those elders better not have been lying to us…" She let out a squeal as a beast appeared. It was the one that attacked them at the Hidden Village. Midna put her arms out in defense. "Sheik!" she yelled. "You get Link and get out of here!"

Sheik managed to look up at the Twilight Princess and nodded. She slowly stood, surprised that her weakened state allowed it. Trying to pick up Link she collapsed beside him. "Come on…" she whispered "Wake up." Sheik tried once more to lift Link and somehow managed. Placing him on her back she turned to the door.

A large claw came down in front of her, blocking the door. Sheik stumbled backwards, dropping Link. "Midna! Please distract that thing so we can get out!" She saw Midna nod and the beast removed its claw from the door.

Sheik opened the door and picked Link up. She dragged him out the door and fell to the ground, panting. She looked over to the hero who seemed to be regaining his consciousness.

He sat up suddenly and looked at Sheik. "Where's Midna?!" As if on cue, a loud feminine yell sounded from inside the chamber. "Midna!" he cried, trying to stand.

"Sit down! You are in no condition to fight," Sheik said, roughly pushing him back down.

Link glared. "No, I am helping. So shut it you damn warrior." He stood and slowly walked over to the door.

Sheik stood silently, slightly taken aback. She shook her head and ran in front of Link. "Listen to me Hero, you can't fight."

Link shook his head and drew his sword. "Fine. If you won't let me, I'll make you." With his sword, he lunged at Sheik, who barely dodged.

"You have been exposed to too much heat. Drop the sword!" She yelled. Link showed no intention of stopping so Sheik rushed forward and grabbed his wrists. "Drop the sword…" she repeated in a softer voice.

Link ripped away from the warrior's grasp and stared coldly at Sheik. "Then at least let me help in someway," he asked.

Sheik paused, considering his request. Giving in, Sheik sighed. "Fine, we both will help." Sheik turned to open the door and a flash of light blinded them. "What…?"

Link ran ahead and began to obviously struggle with the heat. "Midna!" he cried.

The Twilight imp was fighting the beast. The magic hand that sprouted from her head was out and pushing forcefully against the beast. She let out a yell and the beast flew back. Midna floated to the ground and landed in Link's arms. "Hiya wolf-boy…" she whispered before going unconscious.

Sheik drew her dagger and faced the beast, it seemed weakened, thank the Goddesses for that. She leapt forward onto its large head and plunged her dagger in. It eventually shook her off, sending Sheik into the wall.

Sheik slowly got to her feet and leapt upward again. The beast saw her coming and took a swipe at her. But before the beast could come in contact, she disappeared in a puff of smoke, appearing on its head. She used her dagger again and was flung off.

The beast now was definitely weakened. Sheik silently thanked Midna and took out a metal chain. She whipped it at the beast's eyes and dodged another blow.

The heat now was flooding her body. Sheik collapsed to the ground from being over heated and looked up with frightful eyes as the beast began to bring down its claws on her. She expected to at least be knocked unconscious but even that was wrong.

Instead, Midna appeared before her and blasted the beast away with her magic. Midna then collapsed beside Sheik. "I may not be that fond of you, but I may as well help you out. Like you've helped us…"

* * *

**Lightwolf8: sry I havent posted as soon as I usually do. Ive been sick with the piggy flu and too tired to type… but I finally found the time to type, sooooo… TAH DAH!! Hope you peoples enjoyed! Before I go, RANDOM FACT TIME: Coconuts kill about more than 150 ppl each year. that's more than sharks… _PLEASE REVIEW!!! id like to know wat yas think!_**


	12. A Warrior Needed

**A/N: THE WORLD IS BEING TAKEN OVER BY RABID TOASTER WAFFLES!!! I really need to sort out my issues… I should try writing a comedy! About… NOTHING!! WHAHAHA! Perfect. *receives cold glares from random hobo* (WAIT A SEC! hobos are cool! Switch it to old hag) ignore me once again and READ!! Wait… why did I put a note at the beginning of this chapter? I never do that and this is little note is crap… W/e just, as I said, READ!**

**Chapter 12: A Warrior Needed**

Link slowly walked over to where Sheik and Midna were. He knelt beside them and smiled. He took Midna in his arms and looked to where the twilit beast previously stood. They were done here, but the where the beast came from still remained a mystery. Link stood up, no longer seeming weak from exhaustion and heat. "C'mon, let's head back to the elders."

Sheik nodded and followed the hero. She tried to comprehend what had just happened in her mind, it had seemed unreal. Midna normally would never save her; she would pretend she was too weak and not help Sheik to save herself the trouble. But Midna knew something Sheik didn't, hence she helped her.

Sheik's eyes widened as she realized something. Midna and Link, they were together. Link wasn't as cold to Sheik as Midna was. Midna helped her for Link. Sheik glowered. Of course the Princess wouldn't help her, she only did it for Link. Midna wouldn't care if her body was possessed and left to rot. She might care if Midna knew who she really was though.

Link stopped walking and turned around to see Sheik glaring at nothing. "Um, Sheik? What are you doing?"

Sheik's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Well, quit it. We have to get back to the elders," Midna said popping up.

Link looked at Midna and shrugged. He continued walking through the mines expecting Sheik to follow. But Sheik continued to stand in the same spot. "Are you coming?" Link asked noticing Sheik.

Sheik nodded. "Link, I believe that we must travel separately for awhile. There are a few things I must take care of." Sheik turned and ran past Link, a slight wind sweeping against his face.

Link looked at Midna who was floating beside him. "What's his problem?"

"How am I supposed to know?" she said with a shrug. "Well there isn't much we can do about it now is there? Let's just go."

Link nodded, feeling unsure as he headed out of the mines.

* * *

"Thank you for clearing the mines of the beast. But where did the warrior go?" Gor Coron asked as they sat crossed legged on the ground in a small circle.

"He left. I don't know where he is headed though."

The elders exchanged glances and Gor Amoto stood. "Boy, you must find that warrior. The land of Hyrule depends on him assisting you. Find him and tell him that. He must help you and that is destiny. There is no changing it," he said. The elders looked at Link and they nodded. "You may go now if you wish."

Link tried to muster a smile and turned to leave. His footsteps echoed through the stone hallway until he reached outside. "Midna, warp me to Kakariko. I don't feel like walking through Death Mountain."

Midna changed Link into a wolf and herself an imp as she warped him to the village. Link smiled as he heard Midna say, "Lazy, lazy, lazy. You should be walking if you're such a _hero._"

Link ran over behind a building and transformed into a human when they arrived at the village. He stretched and adjusted to becoming a human quickly. Quickly, Link turned around as he heard a gasp from behind him.

Behind him stood Luda, the shaman's daughter, and Colin, Rusl the swordsman's son from Ordon. "Link… you-you're that monster that we always see at Ordon," he heard Colin whisper.

"Damn," Midna whispered from Link's shadow.

"Colin, Luda. Listen, you guys can't tell anyone about this okay?"

Luda shook her head. "Why would you want to hide this from anyone? It amazing!"

Colin nodded in agreement and Link was glad that the two youngsters didn't think he was a killer wolf.

"Please don't tell anyone," Link repeated.

Colin smiled. "Of course we won't tell. I will tell my father not to hurt you anymore. I manage to come up with a story."

Link sighed in relief. "Thank you. Both of you."

"Watcha thanking them for Link?" asked Beth as she ran toward the three.

"Nothing Beth," Colin said. Beth frowned but she knew Colin wouldn't tell her so she didn't ask again. Colin had changed, he wasn't the same childish boy who would be pushed around by Talo and Malo. Now he wouldn't tolerate it, Colin wouldn't get looked down upon by others and he made sure of that.

Beth just shrugged and looked at Link. "Did you know that we were visiting? It was Malo's idea. He wanted to see how the 'shop' was doing," she said making air quotes when she said shop.

Link smiled and laughed. "Well, let's go see Renado." They headed toward the shaman's house, the children flocking around Link.

"Link!" yelled Renado in surprise. "You're back already! Is everything alright?"

"Mm, yes. The monsters are no longer in the mines."

"There were monsters about? Oh, well at least everything's alright now. Are you hungry? There is food in the kitchen."

Link smiled again and gratefully headed to the kitchen and piled food onto his plate. He sat down and shoveled it into his mouth. Link swallowed as Midna popped up and asked him, "Nice job on getting caught. You now see my reasons for keeping you hidden when you transform. At least the kids won't tell. I hope."

"Link, after you are done, a room has been readied for you incase you want some rest," he heard Luda say from the doorway of the kitchen. She was leaning against the doorframe and smiling her cute childish smile. "I will clean up after, so don't you worry."

Link nodded as he stood up from the wooden table. "Thank you, Luda." He grinned at the young girl and bowed low to the shaman's daughter.

Luda blushed and ran over to Link giving him a push. "Shame on you, Link. There is no reason for you to be bowing to a peasant like me. Go bow to Queen Zelda if you feel like bowing, wolfy-boy," Luda said with a smile on her face. She walked past Link and picked up the dish he was eating from. She smiled and ran off once more.

Link looked sadly at Luda as he thought of Zelda. She was missing and that made Link feel guilty. He was the Hero and he failed her. She was his queen and Link had a duty to protect her land. Link sighed and walked to the room that Luda had told him about.

"You better hope that Luda girl doesn't begin to fancy you," Midna chuckled.

Link whirled around to face the imp. "What? She's only a child. She wouldn't do that. She might think of me as an idol like Colin, Beth, Malo, and Talo do though."

"That makes you sound like an asshole, Link."

"Really? At least I don't think about-"

"Don't. Finish. That. Sentence," Midna growled. She had on a devilish face and magic spiraled around her body.

Link grinned and his expression softened. "We have to find Sheik," he said suddenly.

Midna snorted and rolled her eyes. "Why do we have to? He seems like he would be one who likes being alone."

"Midna?" he asked continuing. "Why don't you like him?"

Midna began to look away but Link grabbed her hand and forced the imp to look at him. Midna sighed and said, "People like that don't just pop up out of nowhere. He is obviously helping Zelda."

Link looked confused at the imp. "I thought you thought of Zelda like a sister. What happened to that?"

"Did you ever think that she isn't rightfully heir to the throne? I mean, look at my people for instance. My ancestors created a kingdom out of the land that was now theirs but what do you think they were beforehand in this world of Light? Peasants, farmers?" Midna paused and looked at Link. "Royalty?"

Link broke away from Midna's gaze and shook his head. "Midna, I don't know why you're bringing this up, but, really? Why would these things even come to mind? I mean, I know that they are your people, but… it seems as though someone has recently gotten into your head."

Midna looked at Link sadly. "I think someone has. And they are right about it."

Link sighed and kissed Midna on the cheek as she floated beside him. "Just try to push those thoughts out of your head. Get some rest now."

Link slid his tunic and mail off of his body over his head and kicked off his boots. He jumped into the hay filled bed and pulled the sheets around his body. Quickly and quietly he fell to sleep.

Midna continued floating in the air and she shook her head as if her thoughts would be rid of. But no, no they wouldn't go. She looked down and took Link's words into consideration. All she had to do was forget about it. Forget about Teivel and his offer of the throne in the Realm of Light being hers.

She sighed and went over to the bed where Link lay. She lifted up his arm and squeezed beside him, dropping his arm on top of herself. Midna felt Link smile and he wrapped his arm more tightly around her. Midna looked at the wall across from her and thought of everything that was going on in her head.

There was so much at once. Tomorrow, she decided, she would hunt down this Teivel and confront him about Zelda. In her mind, there was no other way to go about the situation.

* * *

**Lightwolf8: el hoja de papel… YAY FOR PAPER. I am an idiot, a random idiot, who loves to write… yes, so when you read anymore of my fics, try to push the thought that a crazy thirteen year old girl wrote this stuff. Well anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed, again. Man repeating this stuff over and over can get pretty tiring. RanDOm FaCT of the DaY: the electric chair was invented by a dentist. Gawd, you better put me in one for me to shut up. REVIEW PLS! oh and P.S. i also know that there may be alot of mistakes cause im too lazy to look it over... so if u do see some, feel free to tell me. BYEE!!**


	13. Fire Boy

**Chapter 13: Fire Boy**

Sheik ran far across the fields to the castle. She had to speak to Teivel, now. She wanted to know what happened to her kingdom and fast.

Arriving at Castle Town she saw that no one was in sight. Usually, everyone was out and about in the daytime. Children were running around the streets and merchants sold their goods next to the buildings. The poor man that always stood at the western gate was not in his spot and no animals roamed around.

Sheik looked around carefully wondering what was going on. It had something to do with that Tinek man, she knew it. Sheik lurked in the shadows for cover. She did not know what was happening.

Sheik went to Telma's Bar to take the passage to the castle. She walked on the ropes above the bar and dropped into Giovanni's house. _Where is he? Where is everyone? _she thought to herself. No one was at the bar or Giovanni's…

It took awhile for Sheik to get to the castle but she managed. She ran up to the throne room and looked around, pausing at the entrance to transform into her usual royalty self. No one was there either. She walked further in and quickly she whipped around to see Teivel wearing a black robe of… mourning? _What would he be grieving for? _she thought.

"Be quite, please, Your Highness. Evil lurks about. I must take you elsewhere for us to talk." Teivel turned and headed through a small door that led to a small hallway behind a hidden banner. "Listen," he whispered softly. "My Queen, you see, our kingdom has been under attack by darkness. Alas, there is nothing we can do to stop it. Whilst darkness lurks in ever corner the people cower and hide in fear for their pathetic lives."

Zelda put up her hand to stop Teivel from talking. "Why do you speak in such a manner? Do you truly believe there is no hope? Yes, you have failed to help my kingdom but it is not like it cannot be helped. It sounds as if… you do not want this land to survive."

Teivel looked astounded at his queen. "No, no. Why would you think such? But, I must reach the point: you see there is not much we can do to revive this land. So please save yourself the trouble and save yourself."

"No. They are my people and I will stand by their sides."

Teivel appeared to grow annoyed and the upper corner of his lip seemed to twitch. "Please, my Queen." Teivel paused and sighed. "I must go now before I am found and beaten."

Teivel turned around and headed out of the door, believing that Zelda would leave as well. She stood still for a moment and leaned against the wall. She turned around and headed through a second door at the end of the small hallway.

Zelda slowly opened it and winced as it creaked loudly.

"Who are you?" asked a little boy who was sitting on a bed in the room.

Zelda's eyes widened. She did not expect anyone to be in this room. It had been her mother's before she had died and all her possessions were kept in here for safekeeping. She hoped the boy had not touched any of them.

"Who are you?" she asked back.

"I asked you first, ma'am."

_At least this boy has manners, _she thought. "I am of higher ranking, so I wish you to tell me first."

The boy just smiled and jumped off the bed. "I am Brandt, and you, I believe, are Queen Zelda. I must thank you for helping me that one day. Your coronation day I believe," he said bowing low.

Zelda's eyes softened as she remembered who the boy was. He looked nothing like he did when he first came to her. His messy brown hair was now cleaned and brushed and he no longer stank of blood and urine. It looked as if he was preparing for some kind of celebration with the clothes he was wearing. Clothes of royalty. A navy tunic with gold around the edges and a white jacket on his shoulders.

Zelda heard the boy let out a small chuckle. "Well, it was not polite of me to interrupt your ball like that. So, I must apologize. And I, as you can see, have been cleaned."

"How old are you?"

"Me? I am eleven. Although I do look as if I am eight or nine, I am eleven."

"Where did you obtain such clothing?"

"I am of royalty. I come from the kingdom of Namatur. You are supposed to marry my eldest brother, Brinly. Although I can see in your eyes that you do not wish to marry anytime soon."

Zelda stood awestruck and barely managed to nod. "Y-yes, I am to marry him. So the man and woman that were killed were the King and Queen?"

The boy looked down sadly. "Yes, they were my true parents. We had disguised ourselves as peasants to not attract much attention as we came to you kingdom. I am the youngest of three children. My brother Brinly was the eldest, next my sister Kirit, then me. Now there is only me and my brother though."

"What had happened to Kirit?" Zelda asked, realizing as soon as she said that it wasn't the best to do.

Brandt looked to the ground and said, "Kirit disappeared some years ago and she has been gone since."

Zelda looked at the boy sympathetically and put her hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry to hear that."

"Naw, it's not that bad I suppose as long as she is alright. You see, ever since she was younger she always snuck out of our castle and would explore. She was very… adventurous."

"Oh."

Brandt looked up and smiled. "So what are you doing here? I mean, like, um…"

Zelda laughed. "My kingdom is apparently being controlled by evil. I am here to find out from what."

"Really?! I can be of assistance. There is this maid that comes in here every other day to check on me. She seems to want to make sure I don't leave. And with every visit she tells me a story. But all my time stuck here I did not know of the happenings. But still I can help in ways"

Zelda slowly nodded. She was extremely confused all of a sudden and her head felt as if it were to burst if she didn't figure anything out soon. "Why are you here? I mean, why did you come?" She asked as the thought of how the boy could help her raced through her mind.

"My mother wished to speak to you about the wedding. So she dragged my father and me along with her."

Zelda nodded and opened the bedroom door a crack. She looked around outside then looked back to Brandt. "I will be right back. Stay here." Before he could say anything, Zelda crept silently out of the room.

She walked back to the throne room and she could not believe what she saw. It was the usurper-king of Twilight, Zant. She put her hand to her mouth to refrain from her gasp being heard.

Zant, to Zelda's alarm, heard her and turned to face the Queen. The part of his helmet that covered his mouth flipped up and an evil and twisted smile appeared on his lips. "Zelda… how nice it is to see you. I am just here to enjoy what will soon be the Twilight," he said too calmly.

"How dare you show your face here," she spat.

Zant's smile faded. "You do not know what has happened here do you? So pathetic. I believe you have already seen the lame child now have you?"

"Brandt is not lame! Why are you here?"

"Yes he is lame. Anyone can tell that. One day I might tell you why, but certainly not now. Now, I will do this." Zant gathered his Twilit magic and blasted Zelda into the wall.

She groaned and stood up slowly. Zelda focused her own light magic but before she was finished Zant blasted her again. She landed on her stomach and her body began aching all over.

"What are you doing with our toy?" asked a rough male voice from behind Zelda.

"I am finishing her, what else. You know what she is."

"No, we may need her… That sounded odd but it is true, so stop. I will deal with her."

"Yes, Tinek," Zant said.

_So this man was Tinek, the one that did this to my kingdom, _she thought. Zelda strained her neck to look up at Tinek. He was a younger man with jet-black hair and amber eyes. In Zelda's opinion, he resembled the people of the twilight a bit.

Tinek looked over at her and glared causing Zelda to flinch. He grinned and blasted her with a burst of icy energy. Her muscles tightened from the cold and it hurt to move.

"Stop that!" cried another voice.

Zelda went to look up but a ring of fire appeared and seemed to have a mind of its own. The fire savagely lashed out at Zant and Tinek, scalding them with contact. The fire filled the throne room but it touched everything but Zelda. It was almost like she was in a protective bubble.

She smiled in relief and tried to stand. The smoke and ash was beginning to cloud her eyes and Zelda began to cough. She looked around and a boy walked over to her.

"Zelda, I told you I could help," Brandt said as he held out his hand. Fire appeared on his hand and it licked up his skin. "See, fire won't hurt me! Now let's hurry out of here. The fire will not hold them long." Brandt turned and ran out of the throne room to outside with Zelda trailing close behind him.

Once outside and free of the fire and smoke, Zelda turned to face Brandt. "How did you do that?"

"I am a fire-boy!" he said happily. Then he noticed Zelda's expression and explained to her, "In Namatur, the four Great Elements sometime implant themselves in newborn children. Once the holder dies, a new person get the dead one's element! The four Great Elements are divided into many pieces, and if an element is fully restored, the holder obtains the Gift. No one officially knows what the Gift is though… I would tell you more but don't you think we should get out of here first?"

Zelda smiled and they continued to flee the castle. Zelda grabbed a horse from the stables and helped Brandt on. He tightly wound his arms around Zelda's waist and they took off into the fields.

* * *

**Lightwolf8: hi everyone. I stopped my insanity issues for the day! Anyhoo, there's chapter 13. it's a bit on the longer side but its still good. *Random fact of the day: the strongest muscle in the body is the tongue!* Tongue pushup time! Well there ya go, review pls and i hoped yas enjoyed! id appreciate it if ya reviewed! Bye for now!**


	14. Caves

**Chapter 14: Caves**

Zelda sat in a small cave that was set in the mountains not far from the border of Hyrule. Brandt was sleeping and she watched his chest rise up and down. He looked peaceful sleeping and Zelda noticed that he always did. When she first met him he did, when he conjured the fire, and when they were on the horse racing to safety. Zelda wondered why he was always at peace.

Zelda stood and transformed into Sheik. She would have to make up an explanation for who she was when Brandt awoke, but for now she would rest as well. Sheik sat on the ground and leaned against the stone wall. She hugged her knees to her chest and let out a long sigh.

Outside, rain was beginning to fall and Ashwin, the horse they had ridden, was whinnying. The horse was good and Sheik knew it wouldn't run off even in the worst conditions.

"Who are you? Where is Zelda?" asked Brandt who just woke up.

"I am Sheik. Zelda had to flee so she asked me to watch over you," Sheik said making things up as she went along.

"Oh. I pray she is now in safety."

Sheik nodded and looked at Brandt curiously. "Zelda had mentioned the four Great Elements to me before she left. She told me exactly what you told her. Continue what you were saying about them and the Gift."

Brandt was beginning to look uneasy then he nodded. "Well, the four Great Elements are divided into many pieces. Rumor says that Earth is divided into twelve, Water is seven, Air is nine, and Fire is three. So, as you can tell, Fire is more rare then the others. That is why I am proud to be a fire-boy!"

He paused and then quickly continued. "If the Elements are restored, the person who did so gets the Gift. Some say that it gives ultimate power, some say peace. No one really knows what it is though. There is more to the history, but that is all I know. My brother doesn't have an Element, not my sister, father, or mother. I never met anyone with another element and I am afraid to tell anyone for I don't know what they will do with me."

"So what do you plan to do now?"

"I don't know."

"Then I am taking you with me. There is someone I want you to meet. He should be able to help us."

"No!" Brandt cried jumping to his feet.

"Why?"

"I exposed my power to the evil men. They now know about me. I don't want to danger the lives of anyone else! They will hunt me and will do anything to get me. I know they will."

Sheik sat in silence, not knowing what to say. After a few moments she opened her mouth. "What do I look like to you?"

"A man."

"What else?"

"I don't know. What else is there?"

"I am a warrior. And I will not allow anything to happen to you. The person I want you to meet is a warrior as well. Except he uses the sword as his attack. If we find him, you will be safer."

"Do we have to go?" he asked, looked down at Sheik with wide eyes.

Sheik sighed. The boy couldn't understand, he was after all, only eleven. "Yes, we do. Once we find the other warrior we will figure out what to do from there." Sheik stood and began walking out of the cave.

"Aren't we going to wait for the rain to stop?"

"If what you say is true, that Zant and Tinek will be after you and do anything they can to get you, then, they will wait for the rain to stop. Meaning we must go now for a head start."

Brandt nodded slowly and unsure as he followed Sheik out into the rainy night. He was lifted onto the horse and Sheik kicked it hard with her heels, causing it to rear and Brandt to squeal in surprise.

"Hold on tight," Sheik said over her shoulder. She felt Brandt nod and she kicked Ashwin again.

They raced across the fields and Sheik decided to first head to Kakariko, where she was last with Link.

* * *

"Honestly, you have to go to bed eventually, Link," Midna complained. She was growing bored as Link just sat by the window and looked out at the rainy night sky. "You can't stay there all night."

"Why not?" Link asked in a daze.

Midna fumed and transformed into her real form. She stood behind Link and grabbed his arms. Pulling him off the small stool he was sitting on, she roughly pushed him onto the bed. "Go. To. Sleep," she ordered with her hands on her hips.

"Why? I am not tired."

Midna rolled her eyes. "It's not good for your health. Now please go to bed."

Link grinned and grabbed Midna. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she stood there in surprise. "I told you already. I don't want to." He kissed Midna softly on the forehead and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

Midna continued to stand still and finally said, "Link, please go-" She stopped talking as Link planted a kiss on her lips. She felt him smile softly and she began to kiss back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands got tangled in Link hair. They continued to kiss until a loud knock sounded outside the door.

Just as they broke apart, the door swung open, not giving Midna the time to transform into an imp and hide in Link's shadow. To their surprise, Sheik stood at the door with his arms folded across his chest.

"Enjoying time alone are we?" Sheik chuckled.

Midna blushed as she frowned and began to glare at Sheik. "Why are _you _here?" she growled.

"Why not?"

Midna opened her mouth to talk but Link cut her off. "It is good you came. Maybe not at this moment, but it still saves us the time to look for you."

Sheik slowly nodded and smiled. "There is someone I want you to meet." Sheik turned and Midna and Link looked at each other.

"Why are you so nice to him?" Midna asked once Sheik was gone.

"Because. You heard what the elders said, Mid. We need him. Now come on." Link headed out of the room as Midna transformed into an imp and hid in his shadow.

They walked to the kitchen where Renado, Luda, Colin, Beth, Sheik, and another unknown boy were sitting. The boy was wrapped with a towel and he was talking with Renado and Luda who were listening intently. Beth and Colin were talking with Sheik whose eyes were closed.

"Ah, Link. There you are. This young boy is Brandt," Renado said indicating the boy sitting at the table. He had to be at least eight years old by the looks of it.

"Hello," Link said warmly.

The boy smiled and said nothing.

"Well, I will leave you three to talk and the rest of you, you get to bed. It is late," Renado said urging Beth, Luda, and Colin to their rooms.

"Sheik, who is this?" Link asked the warrior as Midna appeared beside him, making the boy jump.

Sheik's eyes opened and she eyed Link. "This, as you were already told, is Brandt. The second Prince of Namatur and younger brother of the prince who Zelda is to marry."

Brandt looked at Link with wide eyes and a feeble smile. "Hello."

Midna ignored the boy's greeting and turned to Sheik. "What's with this? We already have enough on our hands and you bring us back a damn prince?"

Brandt looked surprised at Midna then frowned. "I told you, Sheik. You should listen to me more often." He grabbed the towel and wrapped it tightly around his body.

"Listen, Midna," Sheik spat. "I do not have to be here. Will you at least listen to his story?"

"Yes," Link answered instead.

Brandt looked up again and smiled. "Okay, then. My name is Brandt. Second Prince of Namatur. I am eleven years old and I am a fire-boy."

"Fire-boy? What's that?" Midna asked.

"Well, where I am from, there are four Great Elements and I have a piece of the Fire Element inside me. Making me a fire-boy." Brandt paused and sighed, preparing himself for another long explanation.

* * *

**Lightwolf8: hi everyone! You should be glad to hear that my insanity has cleared up finally. Well theres chapter 14, it is a bit shorter than ususal but i hope yas enjoyed… man it gets pretty darn annoying typing that every single time I write a new chapter so from now on I will say HYE in place of that. Review please (RP from now on) and random fact time!: Cat pee glows under a black light… ewww. Anyhoo RP! Bye for now I guess**


	15. Betrayal

**Chapter 15: Betrayal**

"Wow," Midna said once Brandt finished his tale. She looked over at Link who was yawning. "Hah!" she exclaimed. "You are tired."

"Yes, now I am. Before I wasn't. Sheik, what do you plan to do?"

Sheik's eyes were once again closed as he leaned against the wall. "We should decide in the morning. I am beginning to grow tired as well. C'mon, Brandt, I will show you you're room."

"Come on, Mid," Link said heading to his own room. He headed to the room with Midna following close behind.

"Link?" Midna asked once they were in the room. "I think I am going to go for a short walk before I go to sleep."

Link looked curiously at Midna then nodded. "It is still raining, but go ahead if you feel like it."

Midna materialized outside then looked around. She stayed in the shadows and headed to the Kakariko Graveyard. Transforming into her true form she walked around the broken tombs and sat on down on the stairs. Midna sighed and quickly jumped up as she felt a warm breath on her neck.

She jumped up and to see Teivel standing behind her. "You!"

Teivel flashed her a smile that sent chills down Midna's back. "Hello. I gave you more time than I said for you to decide on if you accept. Princess Midna of the Twilight, are you willing to take the throne in the world of light to restore your people's lives?"

"But Zelda…"

"What about her? She has done nothing for your people. Your people belong here, this place is their true home. Will you do this for your people? Or will you stand beside the pathetic Hero and Queen?"

Midna stood in silence. Link and Zelda were not pathetic, but they were from the world of light. Not hers. And as she thought of it, her and Link could never be together. When she shattered the Mirror of Twilight, Midna had said that Light and Shadow could not mix. And it was and is true that they cannot.

"Well?" Teivel asked, urging her on.

"I will help restore my people to their true home," Midna said. She felt tears begin to grow in the corner of her eyes and she thought to herself, _Why are you crying? You never cry, so don't start now._ "I will help," she repeated.

"Thank you. Come to the castle tomorrow, everything is already in progress._" _Teivel turned away and disappeared into the air, probably going to the castle.

Midna stood in silence and she felt she could no longer hold in the tears that grew in her eyes. "I am sorry Link. I am sorry Zelda…" she whispered angrily. She walked over to the lone tree that stood at the far end of the graveyard and curled up underneath it. Midna was frowning as she tried to push the short meeting she just had with Teivel.

She closed her eyes and listened to the steady beat of the rain falling around her. She leaned against the tree and fell into a deep sleep, not feeling the need to go back to the inn.

* * *

"Are you awake, Mid?" Link's voice asked Midna as he knelt beside her in the graveyard. "Why didn't you come back to the inn?" He asked noticing her eyes flutter open.

Midna sniffed, feeling congested from crying the previous night. She looked up at Link who obviously noticed her tearstained face and blood red eyes. "Because," she said with a hiccup.

"What's wrong?" Link asked as her took Midna's hand.

Midna ripped away from his grasp and felt tears begin to well once more in her eyes. "I am sorry. Very sorry. I have to go now." Midna stood and turned to warp away to the castle.

"Where are you going?" Link asked with full concern.

"Away. I… never mind…" Midna warped away before Link could say anything else.

"She's gone once again, huh?"

Link turned around to see Sheik and Brandt standing at the entrance of the graveyard. "What do you want?" he growled.

"I have decided to bring Brandt back to Namatur. Are you going to come?"

"I- no. No I am not going to come."

Brandt looked strangely at Link and said, "But, why not? We need your help."

"I said no. Got it?"

"No, Link. I do not believe we do. So you're saying that you won't help us because Midna left? And you're just going to leave Hyrule to die?" Sheik asked.

Link looked over at Sheik and frowned. "And?"

Sheik glared and shook her head. "Fine then. If you want Hyrule to die, let it die." Sheik paused and turned away, muttering, "Some hero," under her breath.

Brandt stood in confusion and he followed Sheik out of the graveyard. "Sheik, are you really going to leave him there?" Brandt asked.

"What else could we do? If we wait for him to change his mind Zant and Tinek will already be after us."

Brandt let out a long sigh and nodded. "Sheik? Thank you."

Sheik looked at the boy and smiled softly, knowing fully that he could not see it. "Come on." Sheik led the boy to where Ashwin was at the light spirit's spring. She lifted Brandt up and they sped off through.

"So we are going back to Namatur?" Brandt asked as he clung tightly to Sheik.

"Yes, the sooner we get there, the better."

"Hey!" they heard a voice call from behind them.

Sheik bought Ashwin to a halt and they looked behind them to see Link racing toward them on Epona.

"Wait!" Link called again. Finally reaching Sheik and Brandt, he smiled. "I am sorry about before. I- well- I am going to help you no matter what I said earlier.

Brandt smiled ear-to-ear and said, "Thank you very much."

Link smiled back to the boy and looked at Sheik. "Namatur, right?"

"Yes, Namatur." Sheik nodded and kicked the horse into a full gallop. They raced across the fields up to the northern border of Hyrule past the Zora's Domain. The horses ran through another neighboring kingdom and they continued on to the north.

After awhile Sheik felt Brandt begin to shift uncomfortably behind her. "What's wrong?"

"I am sore from the saddle."

Link looked at Brandt and gave a short laugh. "You will have to get used to it, y'know." He looked around to see that the three were near a cliff's edge. Link dismounted Epona and walked over to the edge. He peered over to see a battle raging on beneath him. "Brandt, what is this?"

Brandt jumped off Ashwin and looked down at the war. "The reason my mother, father, and I came to Hyrule was to speak to Zelda. We wanted to ask her if she would be okay with the wedding between her and my brother to be earlier than it was planned to be. That was because of this war. If we created an alliance with Hyrule, than we would have a better chance to win this war."

"So your brother is marrying Zelda just to win the war?" Sheik asked.

"No, the marriage was arranged a few days before the war broke out."

"Now how are we going to get you to the castle?" Link said with a heavy sigh. "More work for us." He paused and looked at Sheik. "What do we do now?"

* * *

"I am happy to see that you have come, Princess," Teivel said with a smile on his face as he sat on Zelda's throne.

"You are so lucky. If this didn't mean helping my people than I would never be here," Midna said as she sniffed. Her cheeks were _still _tearstained from the night before and her eyes were red and sore. Thankfully, Teivel did not mention her appearance.

Teivel stood up and walked over to Midna. "But you are. And now that you are here, I guess I don't have to keep this horrible disguise on." Teivel turned his back to Midna and a magic swirled around his body. Midna blinked, knowing fully well that his magic was Twilight magic. Once the magic stopped swirling, Teivel turned back around. He looked younger with jet black hair and pale skin. Midna saw that he was of the Twilight.

"So you are of my people."

"Yes, I am. And my true name is not Teivel, it is Tinek."

Midna gasped. "You are the one who brought the Twilit beast to the Goron Mines. You could change into the wolf that looks like Link."

Tinek smiled. "Yup, you are correct. And the process in taking over of Hyrule in extremely easy. Zelda disappeared as soon as the murders started, making me as Teivel, holder of the throne. And from there I continued in the plan. First I decided in asking the gorons for their mines, and then I needn't explain that for you already know, Your Highness."

"You are a murderer then."

"Actually, no. I am not the murderer. And I do not know who they are so there is now point in asking."

Midna closed her eyes. "When do we bring our people here?"

"It will take awhile for everyone to arrive, but patience is the key."

* * *

**Lightwolf8: i dont know why i keep on making my chapters shorter than usual... HYE though! Haha… anyway, I don't have much to say for now except for the random fact of the day: two plus two equals fish. It does. Really. I have tried. RP!**


	16. Breaking In

**Chapter 16: Breaking In**

"So, what you're saying is that we risk our lives to get into the castle?" Link asked Sheik with wide eyes. They were hiding in the shadows right outside the castle gates. Luckily, the war had distracted the people of Namatur from the three people sneaking to the castle.

"Yes, it is the only way. Unless you have a better plan, that is."

"How about I distract the guards that should be around the castle and you smuggle Brandt in to see Brinly?"

Sheik looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded. "That can work."

"Good!" Brandt answered in place of Link. "Let's go!"

Sheik and Link looked at each other and nodded. Link looked around and drew his sword. He walked out of the shadows into plain sight. The castle guards obviously spotted him and took Link for the enemy. Curses and angry shouts could be heard coming from the guards as they began to attack.

"Shei? Will Link be able to handle them?"

Sheik looked down at the young boy and nodded. "Of course he will."

At the sound of swords clashing and men yelling, distracted by Link, Sheik lifted Brandt onto her back and ran past them, thankfully not being noticed. They snuck through the castle gate into a large courtyard where no one was around.

"Is this part of the castle always unguarded?" Sheik asked.

"Yes, it is. Our warriors are only around the castle, in the town, and in the castle. Not in the courtyards or anything like that."

"Good. How do we get to the throne room?"

"The throne room? Why are we going there? We will have a better chance of seeing my brother if we get into his room."

"And how do we get there?"

"See that wall over there that is covered with ivy? We scale that."

Sheik looked at the wall and back at Brandt. "You want me to climb an ivy covered wall?"

"Um, yes. The wall leads up to the roof and if you keep your footing and walk along it, you will eventually be brought to a window big enough for a person to climb in. And that window is my brothers."

"Fine," Sheik said with a sigh. Walking over to the wall, she heard a shout. Quickly turning around she saw one of the guards that had been fighting with Link. He looked badly wounded, but if he shouted anything else, Sheik and Brandt would be caught.

Sheik, thinking out of unknown instinct, lunged toward the man. She drew her dagger and stabbed at the air, missing her mark. The man drew a sword and he managed to barely scrape Sheik's arm. Silently she cursed as she lunged again, missing once more. Growing angry, she took out a long chain. Whipping it around she managed to make the soldier flinch. She ran and kicked the man painfully in the stomach, causing him to crash into a wall.

Sheik was amazed that no one heard the crash. _At least Link is doing his part correctly, _she thought to herself. The man recovered as Sheik was lost in thought and, not bothering to pick up the sword he dropped when smashed into the wall, grabbed at Sheik who ducked. He managed to get hold of her cowl and he ripped it off her.

Behind Sheik, in the shadows, she heard Brandt gasp. He saw that she was female, not the male she posed as. The man, too, was surprised as he found out that his strong opponent was a woman. Sheik took the opportunity of him being in shock and she lunged toward the man with her fist. She hit him hard in the stomach and he gasped for breath. And to finally knock him unconscious, Sheik raised her leg and brought down her foot hard on his head.

The unconscious body slunk to the ground and Sheik picked up her cowl that was on the ground. After she put it back on her head, she picked up the body and threw it in the shadows.

"You're a girl," Brandt said in awe as Sheik walked back over to him.

"Yes. Please don't tell anyone, Brandt."

Brandt's expression changed to his well recognized one of thought and he eventually nodded. "You have my word, Shei."

Sheik smiled at Brandt and began to scale the ivy-covered wall. Reaching the roof, they made sure to keep their footing and keep from sliding.

"Look! There's the window!" Brandt said. He ran past Sheik who was amazed that he could keep his footing on the slippery castle roof. Once Sheik reached the window where Brandt was kneeling, he slowly opened the window. He climbed into a large circular room with three door and many windows.

"This room is amazing," Sheik said in awe. Nothing at her castle was like this. The rooms were small and made of cold stone that sometime felt unwelcoming. Here, the rooms were large but still made of stone, except they seemed warm and homely.

Suddenly, one of the doors flew open and in walked an angry boy probably a bit older than Sheik or possibly even Link. He had a dark brown hair and kind features, which Sheik found unusual for one that was in the castle. The boy spotted Sheik and his expression turned even angrier. He opened his mouth to let out a shout to alert the guards but Brandt ran over to the boy and hugged him.

"Brother!" Brandt exclaimed.

The older boy looked at Brandt in shock and a small smile grew onto his lips replacing the frown. "Brandt, where were you? Where are the King and Queen at? And who is this?" he asked.

"I was at Hyrule with ma and pa to speak to Zelda about your wedding. But then we were ambushed and I ran to the castle. Zelda listened to me once I arrived and I was housed there. But in the ambush, Brinly, ma and pa died…" he said sadly. Shaking his head, Brandt pointed to Sheik. "This is Sheik! He agreed with Zelda to help me when she fled. So then Sheik and this other warrior brought me back here!"

Brinly looked at his brother in confusion. "What?" Facing Sheik he added, "We have a lot to talk about don't we?"

Sheik nodded and Brandt ran to her. "Explain to my brother. You're better at it than I."

"Sheik, I have certainly enough time to listen. Sit if you wish," Brinly said with a smile. She sat down in a nearby chair and Brinly and Brandt sat opposite of her. "You may start if you wish."

Sheik made an odd expression and a loud knock came from one of the doors.

In burst a guard who was struggling to regain his breath. "Prince Brinly, a man has attacked out guards outside the castle gates and we have him."

Brinly nodded and Brandt jumped out of his chair. "Where is he?!" Brandt exclaimed.

"Young Prince Brandt?! You have returned!" The guard said in surprise.

"Yes, he has, now bring us to this man," Brinly said, cutting his younger brother off.

The guard nodded and turned. Brinly followed him as well as Brandt who looked back at Sheik.

"You could come you know."

Sheik nodded and followed the two princes into a large throne room. At the entrance, a large wooden door was open and two guards were holding a bloody man that was clad in a green tunic. At the sight, Sheik let out a gasp and Brandt shouted angrily.

"Put him down! Find a healer and tell them to come her immediately!" he said.

The guards shared confused glances from why the young prince wanted the man released and when did he ever return to the castle. "But, Young Prince Brandt, he-"

"I know perfectly well what he did. And I said release him!" The guards continued to be confused as they let Link crumple painfully to the stone floor. "Now go find a healer!" Brandt added.

Sheik ran over to where Link was laying, blood drenched and badly wounded. She frowned and cursed silently in her mind. She felt Brandt kneel beside her and he shook his head.

"Shei, do you think he'll be alright?"

"I-I do-don't know, Brandt," she said, her voice chocked.

Brinly stood in the background as he watched his brother and this strange warrior sit beside an unknown swordsman. He didn't want to rude toward them but her wanted answers and an explanation.

He sighed and walked over to them. Just as he approached them, a healer was running in. She was one of the newer healers in the castle and one of Brinly's childhood friends. Her name was Masha and she was brought over from a neighboring kingdom as a child to be a servant by the order of his parents. She told him how she would make sure she returned to her home but now she didn't seem so sure.

"Brinly?" Brandt asked walking over to him. "Can Sheik and Link stay here for a bit?"

Brinly sighed. "I don't see why not. And during that time I better get some answers."

Brandt's eyes lit up and he ran away to the two warriors once more.

The one warrior, Sheik his name was, stood up and headed toward Brinly. He crossed his arms and waited for the warrior to approach him.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay here," Sheik said as she bowed down low to him.

Brinly looked at Sheik and surprised. He did not expect a traveling warrior to have manners. Especially one who was shady and quiet. "You are welcome," he replied roughly. "You _did _bring back my brother. But you better not talk for now for you will need your muffled voice for a long tale."

Sheik shook her head and said, "So you are marrying Queen Zelda, then?"

"Yes. How exactly do you know of this?"

"I work for the Queen alongside this swordsman. She has already informed us of this. But, in place of her, I must ask you this: will you allow the wedding to be canceled for now?"

"Why, in this world would I do such?! I believe my brother has told you already why this marriage was arranged. To gain an alliance with Hyrule," Brinly said, astounded that a scummy warrior would ask that in place of a high-ranking Queen.

"Because what alliance could be created when Hyrule is under siege and we could offer you no troops?" she hissed. "Your kingdom is not the only one under attack." Sheik paused and glanced at the angry prince. "How about this: Link, the green clad swordsman over there, and I help you win this war?"

"Are you suggesting that my soldiers are weak by that?"

"No, never would I do such. But, we are highly skilled and come from Hyrule where the soldiers and warriors cower in fear at the sight of another man with a sword. Therefore, we are pushed to do all the work. And we have not yet failed," she said.

Brinly cocked his head to the side and continued to frown. "Well you must know that fighting women is not welcomed here."

Sheik looked oddly at the boy whose demeanor changed quite suddenly. Realizing what he meant by that, she glared at him with dagger like eyes. She opened her mouth to talk but quickly closed it, rethinking what she was about to say. "Listen, in our kingdom, our women are amazing fighters. They are well trained and sometimes better than the best… If you don't want any help than we'll be on our way," she said angrily.

The prince shook his head and let out a long breath. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that."

"Of course you didn't," she said sarcastically.

Brinly opened his mouth to respond irrationally again but Brandt ran between the two quarrelers. "Shei, did you start telling my brother our tale yet?" he asked with shining eyes.

"Not yet, Brandt," Sheik said calmly as she continued to glare at Brinly.

* * *

**Lightwolf8: that was a longer chapter now wasn't it??? Huh? Huh? HYE anyway. I don't have much to say in these notey thingies anymore. I don't know why but I just don't. Random fact for the day that definitely wont serve you useful that is about me: my parents finally decided bring me to the doctors for my foot when I hurt it 3 weeks ago… ya that definitely wont serve you useful. Bye for now and RP!!!**


	17. Attitude

**A/N: just a quickl note! I have FINALLY gotten rid of my writers block!! now longer chapters!! *does happy dance***

**Chapter 17: Attitude**

"Ma, Pa, and I disguised ourselves as commoners to travel through Hyrule without attracting much attention. We were traveling through the Southern part of Hyrule and were very upset because some crazy man whose hair looked like a bird's nest gave us wrong directions. As we were turning around, we were ambushed," Brandt said. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor at the foot of Brinly's bed.

"Who attacked you?" the older prince questioned.

"I don't know. I heard Ma scream and Pa began fighting whatever of whoever it was. Ma covered my eyes to probably stop me from seeing the fight and she told me something very quickly. 'Go to the Queen and tell her of what has happened. Hurry!' she told me."

Sheik stood in the corner of the room as she listened to the two brothers talk. Link still was wounded and Brinly would not allow him to leave the bed he was recovering in. Occasionally, when no one was paying attention to what he was doing, he would stand and begin to practice his swordplay.

"What happened after that?"

"Then I ran to the castle. It was noon at the time of the ambush, so I didn't arrive to the castle until about past midnight. I got there my asking this old-ish man that had a wagon and was apparently heading north to the castle as well."

Sheik smiled at the boy's choice of words in his final sentence. She shifted her position against the wall and continued to listen.

"So, I arrived at the castle and Zelda comes quickly to me, for as I entered, a group of guards where trailing after me. One caught up with me and Zelda commanded that I be let go. The guard let me go and I collapsed to the ground. I told the Queen my story and she listened. After that I was brought to a small room and left to rest and recover."

Brandt paused and grew thoughtful for a moment. "I welcomed the rest gratefully and many days passed by, still Zelda had not returned to see me. I waited in this room and a servant occasionally came in and kept me company, but that was it. Then, one day, a small door that was obviously a secret entrance opened and in walked a young woman. She looked surprised at me, and then she revealed herself as Queen Zelda and I revealed myself as Prince Brandt."

"Do you know how long you were stuck in that room?"

"Nope. As I was saying, Zelda began talking to me about her kingdom and if I knew anything of the evil that was controlling it. I did not know and she went somewhere, telling me to wait a moment. So I waited and found Zelda, she took me and we fled the castle as quickly as possible. She told me that we were to be hunted. An-and that Ma and Pa… have b-be-been killed."

"This is a long story…" Sheik heard Brinly whisper to himself. She flashed the prince a deathly glare and he turned his back to her. Brinly's eyes widened and he turned to his brother. "Wait! What?!"

"Ma and Pa died…" he said sadly.

Brinly's face only bore the smallest hint of sorrow as he urged the Young Prince to continue.

"So, we fled to this small cave not far off the border of the place and the queen watched over me as I slept. When I awoke, she wasn't there, but Sheik was in her place."

"So you work for Zelda?"

Sheik nodded. "I suppose you could say that. Continue, Brandt."

"Sheik brought me to a small village called Kakariko in Hyrule to get Link. Then we asked him to travel with us and he agreed. Then we traveled to back to Namatur. And here we are!" Brandt said, throwing his arms up in the air as he finished.

"Yes, you are here." Brinly sighed. "You seem tired, Brandt. Best you go clean yourself and get to sleep."

Brandt nodded and ran off leaving Sheik and Brinly alone. They stood in silence until Sheik opened her mouth.

"If you marry Zelda then who will be in charge of Namatur? Surely not Brandt, he is far too young."

Brinly looked up. "The Royal Council will take control until he is old enough to take full responsibility."

"Will you head out to Hyrule during this war or after?"

"After. These are my people. I can't leave them to die."

"When this war has ended, what will you do about Hyrule? You _are _going to be its future King."

"What's with you, asking all these questions?" he spat angrily. "Why would I tell an untrustworthy, warrior rogue like you?"

"Now who's asking the questions?"

"Shut it. I do not wish to talk to you any longer. Leave my sight immediately," he ordered.

"My pleasure." Sheik pushed off the wall and walked out of the large circular bedchamber. She slammed the door behind her and walked to Link's room to see if the wounds had healed yet.

Opening the bedroom's door, she saw Link up and practicing his swordplay. Instead of yelling at him, she ran forward and kicked him in the side.

"What was that for!?" Link shouted in surprise along with a swear.

"Get in bed. Now. We are not going to be here forever, you know. And we need the time we have so you could get better." Sheik walked over to where Link lay on the ground and she picked him up by the arm. She pushed him onto the bed and crossed her arms.

"Ow."

"Quit complaining. That wouldn't have hurt if you were resting like you're supposed to be."

Link rolled his eyes and lay back on the bed. "So what do you want?"

"The prince is a jerk."

Link looked at Sheik in surprise and a grin grew on his lips. "Why? What did he do to you? And how can you decide that after you just met him?"

"Just the way he talks. He is rude and stubborn. A little like Midna." Sheik paused and looked over at Link, quickly regretting what she said. "I am sorry. I didn't-"

"It's okay." He sat up and closed his eyes. "What do we do after I am fully recovered?"

Sheik looked over at the hero and responded, "I told Prince Brinly that we will help restore his kingdom to peace. Then we return to Hyrule."

"Why don't we help Hyrule first?" the hero questioned.

"Because we are here already. And Hyrule seems to have coped with evil before, but Namatur on the other hand, looks like it will be destroyed if we do not act soon."

Link nodded and plopped down on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Thoughts of Midna were now entering his head because of Sheik. He knew the warrior did not intentionally bring her up, but, still, he felt horrible from that recent moment till now.

He let out a long sigh and wondered where she was now and what was bothering her. When he found her in the graveyard, her eyes were red and her face tearstained. She jumped up from under the lone tree in the graveyard and left him. She was clearly about to cry again when she awoke. Link couldn't stand her miserable state, even now. Still, he wondered why she was so upset.

Link looked at Sheik who noticed him in thought. "Can I help you?" he asked as he tried to muster a laugh and slight smile.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I should be going." Sheik turned and Link continued to watch the warrior.

* * *

Midna was sitting on Zelda's throne. Her whole body tingled but she could not figure out what it was from. The first few days after she arrived to the castle, she refused to come out of the room given to her by Tinek. Midna cried for three days straight, not believing what she had done. She had betrayed Zelda. She had betrayed Link… Her heart felt like it could be ripped out of her chest because of great agony. Eventually, Midna grew tired of crying and all her tears were dried up.

Midna came down to the throne room a few days after and Tinek had approached her. They talked about what their plans would be to bring the people of the Twilight Realm to the Realm of Light. First, they had to spread twilight throughout the world to make it seem welcoming to her people. But it was easier said than done.

While Tinek was doing whatever, Midna sat on Zelda's throne. Her heart still ached but as time passed, it was growing better. Now, that wasn't her problem, but that she was completely bored out of her mind like she had been at her own castle.

She jumped up from the throne and walked through the large archway that led outside to a large and grand staircase. She walked down the first set of stairs and leaned on the small, stone wall. She looked out to the castle courtyard and sighed, which was something she had been doing much of lately.

Midna looked to her side as Tinek appeared beside her. "What did you find?" she asked.

"Nothing, unfortunately. We do not have enough power to spread Twilight entirely over this world. But, I can see that you are about to ask me this: Why cannot we do it bit-by-bit? Because Zant had tried that before. And it didn't work, now did it?"

Midna pushed a stray hair out of her face and looked at the Tinek. "No, it didn't. What if this doesn't work? Then what will we do?"

Tinek scowled at Midna. "Don't think like that or we'll never succeed." idna sighed again and Tinek frowned. "Stop sighing, will ya? You're bringing me down."

"Fine," Midna said under her breath. She turned around and walked back into the throne room.

Seeing that the princess was leaving, Tinek called to her. "We have to find the ones with extreme power to create endless Twilight. Then we will succeed."

Midna stopped in her tracks. "What kind of extreme power?"

"Well, while I was traveling, I came across my true-tellers, seers, storytellers, and what not. The ones that listened told me the same. That there was an ancient power, far more ancient and stronger than the Triforce of Fused Shadows, some even said it was stronger than the power of the so-called Goddesses. They told me it would be hard to find. And it was divided into many pieces, all implanted in animals and humans of the Light Realm."

"They said that it is claimed to be a myth, but those believers are wrong. And that a power is usually hidden close to another. We must find those powers Midna, and obtain what the true-tellers, seers, and others called the Gift."

Midna's eyes widened. "Did you say the Gift?"

"Yes, why? Do you know about it?"

"Y-yes, I d-do. There are the four Great Elements, and they implant themselves in life. But each of the four Elements are fully restored, then the person that restored the power obtains the Gift…" Midna said silently repeating Brandt's story. Didn't Sheik say that he was in the castle? Then how didn't Tinek know about it?

"Midna! How do you know so much? This is valuable information. I know what we shall do next! We will begin traveling and find the seers and them and ask them where the Element shards are located. Go pack, Princess. We have a many long days ahead of us!"

Tinek ran off in celebration and left Midna standing still. She could not believe she just said that. The boy Brandt and Sheik would be in danger. And… Link… She vowed that she would give him no information about Brandt or Link or ever the warrior Sheik.

* * *

**Lightwolf8: hiya everyone. Stupid Tinek doesn't know Brandt is a fire-boy. Stupid, but then again he is my character and I can make him do what I please. And NO I did not get lazy and just not add a few more lines… I planned it this way. Anyway, HYE and RP. Oh and random fact of the day: 4,000 people are hurt by tea pots each year…. I'm staying away from those tea pots from now on...**


	18. Confessions of a Prince

**Chapter 18: Confessions of a Prince**

Sheik was fighting alongside Link whose sword was already bloody from the war. He stabbed numerous enemies and attacked them with his other weapons. Sheik fought with her daggers, chain, and bare hands. They had been fighting for nearly a day now and they were extremely sore and tired.

Brinly and Brandt were at the castle while Sheik and Link were on the battlefield. Of course Brinly wouldn't allow his younger brother to fight; he had no clue of his powers. And if he did, Brandt would be in much danger.

Link plunged his sword into another opposing soldier and he turned to Sheik who just slammed a man in the stomach with her foot. "Sheik, I don't know about you but I am exhausted…" he said beginning to fight again.

Sheik glanced at the hero as she battled another man. Link looked clearly tired: his eyes drooped and he fought with no energy. Sweat poured down his face and he preformed an Ending Blow to his opponent. Suddenly, he collapsed to the ground and rested his head on his hands as he lay on the ground.

Sheik frowned and knocked the man she was fighting unconscious. She lifted Link quickly and placed him over her shoulder. She ran back to the castle, luckily dodging all the attacks that were meant to hit her.

Entering the castle throne room she saw Brandt and Brinly arguing.

"Stop being irresponsible!" Brinly was shouting at his younger brother.

"I'm not! Just because Ma and Pa died doesn't mean that it is my fault!"

Brinly fell silent and scowled at him, "How do I know?"

Brandt frowned and turned away. "Maybe I shouldn't have come back here…" he paused and looked at the older Prince. "I'm going to my room," he declared.

Brinly nodded and turned to see Sheik and an unconscious Link on his shoulder. "What happened?"

"He is exhausted."

"Bring him to his room. I will get Masha." Brinly watched Sheik rush the swordsman to his room and sighed. Almost everyone he talked with, they began to argue. Brandt, Sheik, Kirit, and even Masha, his greatest friend.

He headed to where Masha had her workshop in the castle and opened the door. Brinly always loved the way the room smelled. It smelled of many herbs and other plants. He noticed Masha sitting at a small table, her back turned to him.

"Hello, Masha," he said.

Masha jumped and turned to face Brinly. "Oh, it's you. I thought it was someone else."

"Who?"

"There is this man who has been here since the war began and he keeps on asking me for my medicines. Everyday I see him and he sees me. He is really odd."

Brinly looked curiously at his friend and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Does he come in the castle?"

"Yes."

"How come I've never seen him then?"

"I… don't know…" she said.

Brinly shook his head and smiled. "I'll tell the guards to look for anyone suspicious like that. Do you know what he looks like?"

"No, he wears a black cloak with a hood. And, besides, he hasn't come in awhile so I don't think that you need to tell the guards."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now Prince Brinly, you didn't just come in here without reason did you?" asked Masha, putting her hands on her hips.

"No, of course not. I- uh- Link fainted from exhaustion and Sheik brought him up to the room where he was staying."

"Thank you for finally telling me so. I suppose I might as well bring up some other medicines to treat their wounds as well." Masha sighed and opened a small cabinet. She took out a small bag and filled it with herbs and a few jars as well. "Don't you have anything to do?"

"Eh, no."

"Can I ask you something quickly?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you really want to marry Zelda?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it Brinly."

"I don't know. I don't even know who she is! She saved my brother and leaves him with some psycho warrior!"

"Ah, yes, Sheik. Maybe if you befriend people, they will tell you more."

"What do you think I have been doing?"

"Arguing with him. Honestly, sometimes, I can't help but to wonder how you know so much on ruling but so little on life." Masha picked up the bag and walked past Brinly. "Think about that."

Brinly watched Masha leave and leave him alone. Perhaps she was right. Brinly walked out of the room behind Masha and sat on his throne. There his thoughts wandered to Zelda, what was she like? And why would she leave her brother alone with Sheik? He heard many great things about her but now he was beginning to wonder if they were lies.

* * *

"About how long has he been out?" Masha asked Sheik as she treated his wounds. Link was on the bed, still unconscious and already treated. "Here, now remove your tabard and wrappings so I can treat the other wounds."

Sheik's eyes widened. "N-no."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Listen, so you want your wounds to get infected? Then take them off."

"How about I do it?"

Masha shook her head. "Fine. Normally, men wouldn't mind that… Here you go," she said handing Sheik that medicines.

Sheik took it and walked to the bathroom where she would put on the strange smelling concoctions.

Masha looked at Link who was still asleep. _He must really be tired, _she thought. _He is a good man, helping Brinly like that. Although Sheik is a bit odd… _She jumped up as Sheik walked out of the bathroom and handed her the medicines. "T-thank you," she stammered.

Sheik nodded and walked over to Link's bedside. He sat crossed legged beside the bed and looked at the wall. Masha couldn't help but to wonder if there was something between the two men.

She shook her head again and stood up. "I will be leaving now." Masha walked over to the door and opened it, almost running into Brinly. "Oh! I'm sorry, Prince!"

Brinly smiled and said, "Don't worry." He walked past Masha and entered the room. He closed the door behind the healer and turned to Sheik. "Sheik, I… am… sorry about before," he began.

"Good."

"I'm giving you an apology you know."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. But what was the reasoning for that in the first place?"

"I… was a bit astounded and shocked by finding out that my parents had died. And you, you don't go asking princes about whom they are to marry when you first see them!"

Sheik grinned. "Actually, it is as much of my concern as it is yours."

"Whatever you say, warrior."

"Why are you always so snappy?"

"You're doing it again."

Sheik laughed. "Well, it won't kill you to tell me."

"You won't understand."

"How much you want to bet? Just start telling me."

"When I was younger and there was only Kirit and I, we used to go exploring. My parents found out about it and they forbade me to go any longer. But, they didn't care if Kirit went. So she continued going and I got into a large argument with her. I don't really remember what it was about, thought… But then we grew to hate each other. Next, my mother gave birth to Brandt. He was always different. Some people even called him lame. Because of this, my parents began favoring him and ignoring Kirit and me, although Kirit didn't mind."

He paused and looked away from Sheik. "One day, when we were older, I was fourteen and Kirit was twelve, she disappeared. I told my parents of this and they said the same things, 'Don't worry, she always disappears and turns up.' So I went and told Masha, my only real friend at the time. She began helping be look for her but Kirit was never where we searched for her. We grew tired and went back to the castle. "

"My parents scolded me for searching for her repeating that I shouldn't travel. They scolded Masha as well. My father made sure I stayed on my studies on being King and Masha on hers for being a healer. We were always occupied and several years passed. My parents announced to me that they were going to travel to Hyrule with Brandt but they never told me when. So one day I found a note saying that they had departed. I thought of searching for Kirit once more with Masha but I had to take care of my kingdom."

"Then, after awhile, you returned here with Brandt and that hero with news of my parent's death. I guess… that I'm… just lonely. But, isn't that on the path of royalty? The only friend I really had was Masha. I guess I'm so cold around others is because I envy them. They have all they could want. Most people would do anything to become royalty, and I would do anything to become a commoner."

Sheik looked at the Prince in sympathy. His story somehow reminder her of hers. Being all alone without much parental guidance. Her Mirek was his Masha. It must be the path of royalty…

"I can relate to that," Sheik said after a long period of silence.

"No you can't." Brinly looked out the window and frowned. "What is Zelda like?" he asked suddenly.

"She is kind like the stories of her say. Hyrule is a world parallel to a similar to one of darkness."

"You mean the Twilight?"

"How do you know of it?"

"I have studied it thoroughly when I was still readying myself to become King."

"Well, the portal between the two realms is in Hyrule. Two years ago, an usurper-king of Twilight tried taking over Hyrule. He spread Twilight throughout the land and drained the energy of the spirits who gave us light. By fate, Link was chosen by our Goddesses to save our land. He paired up with the true Princess of Twilight and they defeated the evil man along. But it turned out that he wasn't the only evildoer. There was another man by the name of Ganondorf who wanted to Golden Power given to three people by the Goddesses. He used the usurper-king to delay the hero. So the hero set out to kill him with the princess. Link, fought Ganon and won eventually. The story is much longer but I won't bore you with the details."

Brinly smiled slightly. "I would like to hear them eventually then."

"Maybe I will tell you. Maybe I will not."

Brinly nodded and headed out of the room. Sheik wasn't as bad as he originally thought.

* * *

**Lightwolf8: well theres chapter 18. It is a teensy bit than usual longer, YAY! Goodbye stupid mental block! Anyhoo, HYE and RP. Please, please with a cherry on top! Random fact of the day: 60% of all percentages are made up. See, you don't know if I made that up or not…**


	19. Fight for Freedom

**Chapter 19: Fight for Freedom**

Sheik drew her dagger and dodged as the leader of the kingdom that was attacking Namatur lunged at her. It was the middle of the night and she had snuck out of Namatur to get the war done with. Instead of her ambushing their leader, she was the one that was ambushed and taken to their leader. She made a deal with their King who agreed.

The deal was that they fight to the death. And if the King died, the Queen and his daughter would call off their soldiers. And if Sheik died… well, then she would have failed her kingdom, never to return and Namatur would be destroyed.

Sheik quickly dodged another of the King's attacks and she threw her dagger, barely scraping his soldier. On the sides of the fight stood the Queen and the Princess, both wearing confident expressions. To Sheik, they looked spoiled. The Queen was a plump, elderly lady whose marriage was most likely arranged. The Princess, on the other hand, was as thin as a needle. Her body was bony and she wore a ruffled dress to make her seem bigger.

The King faked to the left and kicked Sheik hard in the side. As she flinched the King raised his jeweled sword above his head, ready to bring it down. But, before the sword reached Sheik she caught the flat part of the sword with her wrists. The King was extremely surprised and so was Sheik. She grinned and kicked the sword out of his hands. She took out her whip and lashed it out. The King dodged without much grace and recovered his sword. He rolled around Sheik like she had seen Link do and slashed at her back angrily.

Sheik yelped in surprise and the King smiled at her pain. "Come on, boy. You have to do better than that. I am the one that trained Fresafi's soldiers and not once have we lost a battle," he taunted.

"You may have won a battle but you will not win the war," Sheik growled.

"You're too confident. Let me prove you wrong on your beliefs."

"No talking. More fighting. Or are you too afraid?"

The King got angry at the warrior's remark so he lunged forward blindly and lost his footing. Sheik took the opportunity and drew another dagger. She bit her lip and plunged the sword into his chest.

The Queen and Princess gasped. Sheik thought her lip was going to bleed from biting it so hard. She had never killed another man before, let alone an animal.

The King lay on the floor in pain and Sheik removed the dagger. "Call off your troops. Now."

"My father is _not _dead right now. He has a pulse," the Princess remarked stubbornly.

"What do you want me to do? Stab him to death then and cause him more pain?"

The Queen scowled and opened her mouth to call the guards but quickly closed it knowing that Sheik would eliminate them all. A smile grew slowly on her lips and Sheik looked questioningly at her.

But, she did not know for long as a piercing pain went down her back. She turned her head to see the King on his knees slashing at her back. She was lucky the King wasn't cutting deep into her skin but it still hurt. Sheik raised her leg quickly and kicked him on the side of the head.

Sheik knelt down beside the King and felt for a pulse. "He's dead. Now call them off!"

The Queen was begging to cry and the Princess called a guard to call off the soldiers that were fighting in the war. Then she turned back to Sheik. "Happy?! You won now get out! GET OUT!" she screamed at Sheik.

She nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke to the battlefield. Sheik was not wounded on the front of her body so if she saw Link and the Prince then she would keep her back hidden and go find Masha. If she hid her back it looked as if she was out for a stroll, not a death match. She grabbed a stray horse and headed back to the Castle of Namatur to tell Brinly and Link.

* * *

"Well, the war is certainly turning. I'm personally glad that we have the two warriors to help us fight. But who would ever think that only two people could turn an entire war around?" Masha asked Brandt as she applied a strong smelling ointment onto his left arm. "How did you burn yourself?"

Brandt shrugged and looked out the window. "It smells bad."

"What? The ointment? Yes, it does, but, it will take the stinging away." Masha tightly wrapped a piece of cloth around his arm and he flinched. "There, all done. Be careful when you are around anything hot, Young Prince!"

"Thanks, Masha." Brandt jumped up and went to find Sheik. He hadn't seen her lately. She was usually out fighting with that other hero, Link. Rounding a corner, he saw his brother and Link talking. "Hiya!" he called running out toward them.

Brinly turned to look at his younger brother heading towards him. "What do you need?"

"Link, have you seen Shei? I can't find her- I mean him -anywhere."

"Sorry, Brandt, I haven't seen him either for awhile now."

"He must be fighting, Brandt, now go find one of the village kids and play with them. I'm busy now."

Brandt frowned and ran away. Brinly turned back to Link and crossed his arms. "If your kingdom is under attack why don't you help them instead of Namatur?"

"Because, I have the same reason as Sheik. We have survived numerous times in the dark and we came through. This time shan't be different."

"How can you be so sure?"

Link fell silent for a moment and looked the prince in the eye. "Because I, along with Sheik, have hope."

Brinly slowly nodded and turned as Sheik entered the room.

"They have retreated," Sheik said plainly.

Brinly wondered how he knew. Sheik didn't appear to be exhausted from fighting, or even scratched. But when the warrior turned back around to leave Brinly saw what had happened. Sheik's back was badly cut up and his shirt was in mere tatters. He opened his mouth to ask what had happened but Link beat him to it.

"What happened to you?"

Sheik stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder and Brinly and Link. "I found their leader, challenged him to a fight with a deal of if he wins we will surrender and if I win, he shall surrender. And I won so here I am." Sheik turned away and continued walking.

"Sheik, are you serious?" Link asked.

"Yes."

"Come back here." Sheik sighed and turned back to them. "What kind of fight was it?" Brinly asked.

"A… death match. Now if you don't mind, I have to find Masha."

Link and Brinly fell silent as the warrior walked away. "I would have never thought that he would kill…" Brinly whispered.

"Nor I. But, he is very serious for fighting for things that matter."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sheik works for Zelda. And you are Zelda's future husband, thus, you will be part of Hyrule. And Sheik will do anything for Hyrule, y'know."

Brinly nodded. "So, now we depart to Hyrule."

Link's eyes widened. "Y-you're going to help us?"

"Of course I am. Why not?"

* * *

Midna's behind ached from sitting atop a horse for many, many days. She was traveling with Tinek, searching for the seers, true-tellers, and storytellers to ask where the Elemental Shards were located. She still couldn't believe she told Tinek about the Gift and Powers. And still couldn't believe she betrayed Link.

The green clad hero would not leave her mind and everywhere she looked thoughts of him entered her mind even if where she looked was not somewhere they had traveled together.

"There!" she heard Tinek cry out from in front of her.

Midna looked to where he was pointing and saw a small tent with a flap pulled to the side. "Is that a seer's tent?"

"No, it is a true-seer's tent. There is a distinguishing look about each tent."

"Of course there is…" she murmured.

Tinek hopped off his horse as they neared the tent. "Come, my Princess," he said helping her off her horse.

He led her into the tent that was dark apart from a small candle that shone on a table in front of a young woman. Her skin and eyes were dark as well as her hair that was pulled up onto her head. She wore a silk violet robe and sat crossed legged.

Tinek bowed to the woman and opened his mouth to speak.

"You are Tinek, usurper-king of Hyrule. And you are Midna, Princess of the Twilight," she said before Tinek.

"Yes. But, I wouldn't call me an usurper-king for I was only preparing for Midna. I do not plan to rule, I shall leave that for my Princess."

Midna frowned when he said 'my Princess'. She was nobodies Princess… except Link's. Midna wrinkled her nose at what she thought. She wasn't _that _cheesy. But the way Tinek said it made it sound like she was his property.

"Well, let us argue nay. What are you here for? Wait, I already know that!" she said with an ear piercing laugh. "First, there are Element holders in the Kingdom of Namatur. They are scattered elements. Some hold different elements. There is two of water, three of Earth, five of Air, and… one of… Fire…" She paused and looked at Tinek. "If I were you I'd hurry for the fire is fleeing soon and it is the rarest of all I hope you know. So go now. And if you need more help look for my sisters."

Tinek bowed again and smiled gratefully. "Thank you." He handed the woman a handful of coins and she nodded. Once out of the tent he turned to Midna. "See, that didn't take so long."

She gulped and nodded as she mounted her horse, ready to become more of a disgrace than she already was. Midna wondered if she would encounter Link at Namatur, and if she did what would he say? She shook her head and noticed Tinek looking at her.

"Are you alright, my Princess?"

"Yes, yes. I am fine. Where are we heading now?"

"Namatur. Did you listen at all to what true-seer said?"

"I zoned out. Sorry."

Tinek nodded and kicked his horse into a gallop. They ran across numerous, peaceful fields that made Midna's heart ache. Except for one field that was bloodstained and dead bodies lay on the ground. In the distance a grand castle stood and a village was noticeable right outside the gates. "That is Namatur. We were much closer than I had thought."

"It looks like there was a war…"

Tinek crossed his arms. "Yes, it does. Now come, my Princess. Let's get into the village or town or whatever it is a find an inn." Tinek paused and looked at Midna. "First, we must get you a light dweller form. You look too out of place."

"Thanks."

"I did not mean to offend you but it is true. Get off your horse and interlock your hands. Now, focus _all _of your energy to your hands and do not stop even if you grow tired." He, too, got off his horse and led it over to a small stream to drink.

While Midna did as told she saw Tinek forming a small crystal with his own magic by his horse. She suddenly grew very tired and she began swaying, afraid she might collapse to the ground. Midna looked back at her hands and saw that it was no longer a grayish blue tint, but a pale flesh color of the people of light.

"Send your magic into this, my Princess," she heard Tinek say in her ear.

Midna nodded and released the focused power into the crystal. She fell to the ground in exhaustion and rested her head on her hands. She gasped seeing that now her skin was tanned and no longer the pale flesh color. Her red-orange was now a deep auburn. She jumped up and walked over to the small stream that the horses were drinking from. She peered into the water and saw that her eyes were brown and Midna lost that exquisite look that she always had.

* * *

**Lightwolf8: ohhhh I'm sorry I haven't updated for a week. I kept trying but by stupid computer wouldn't let me… Well, anyhoo, here it is now so HYE and RP! I will also try to update sooner as well. Random fact of the day: Ducks have three eyelids… who cares about ducks?!**


	20. Arriving at Namatur and Hyrule

**A/N: Ugh… another week without updating. Sorry 'bout that. Umm… enough of me taking up your time when you could be reading- READ! OH! I just noticed I reached chapter 20!! YAY!! *does happy dance***

**Chapter 20: Arriving at Namatur and Hyrule**

"I-I'm…"

"Yes. And beautiful, my Princess," Tinek said with a smile on his face. "Your exhaustion should leave in am hour or two. Now, come, we should be at an inn by nightfall." He turned and pulled out a crystal, exactly like Midna put her Twilight Magic into, and did the same. Now he resembled the old man Teivel, head of the Royale Council of Hyrule.

Midna turned back to the small stream and continued to look at her reflection. "I'm so different…" she whispered before standing. She mounted her horse and they took off into Namatur.

They were stopped by guards but eventually permitted entrance. The outer walls of the castle were destroyed, but inside, everything looked as if nothing had happened. Children were running along the streets with their pets and adults were bustling about. It reminded Midna and Tinek of Hyrule in a way.

Everyone was pulled to the side as trumpets loudly sounded and guards made way for the Prince, apparently. He was a young man with dark brown hair and emerald eyes. A bright smile was plastered on his face and Midna gasped.

Not at the Prince, but at the three men that rode behind him; Brinly, Sheik, and Link. The hero's forest green tunic was unmistakable, and she knew it was him. Next to her, a lady was cheering like the rest of the large crowd. "Excuse me, umm, miss, why is everyone cheering?"

The woman turned to Midna and looked funny at her. "Don't you know? The two warriors are the ones that saved our land! And that young boy is the second prince of Namatur, Young Prince Brinly. The two warriors brought him back, but with sad news of the King and Queen's death."

Midna nodded slowly and muttered a small thank you. She let out a long breath and noticed Sheik look at her. Midna tried shrinking into the crowd but that just made the warrior wonder more.

"That woman over there looks oddly familiar," Sheik whispered to Link as the horses came to a stop. Sheik looked back and noticed a familiar face. "Teivel… Link that was Teivel!" she hissed.

"No, it's not." Link turned his head around then quickly faced forward. "It is."

"Why is he here?"

"How am I supposed to know? You're the one that works for Zelda."

The two fell silent and mentally agreed that it was best not to turn back around. "Last time I saw him was…"

"When?"

"Nothing?"

Link looked curiously at Sheik and shook his head. "If you say so."

"What are you hiding from, my Princess?" Tinek asked, watching the four great horses ride by with their occupants. "Oh… You sneaky girl," he said with a laugh realizing what she was hiding from. "So, you didn't tell them where you were heading." He let out another scratchy laugh as Midna shook her head. "You know, I wonder where that Golden Queen is. Last time I saw her was at the castle when she came to talk to me. But she escaped and took a small boy with her. A boy that could conjure fire…" He turned to Midna and hissed. "That boy... he is one of the Element holders. Prince Brinly's younger brother. Come on."

He roughly grabbed Midna who was now officially ashamed. Even though she acted coldly to Brandt, she cared for him in a way. Now his life was in danger because of her and Tinek. But mostly her.

They mounted their horses and took off after the four travelers. "Shouldn't we lag behind a bit if we don't want to get caught?" Midna called as the wind whistled in their ears.

"Good idea," Teivel called back. "Wait!" he exclaimed, quickly stopping and causing his horse to rear. "No doubt they are going to Hyrule. While they do so, no one is stopping us from getting the other elements in Namatur. Two of Water, three of Earth, and five of Air. While out little Fire Boy is on the run with the two warriors we have plenty of time." He turned his horse around and headed back to Namatur.

Once again, Midna was left slightly behind. She choked bad a gasp and instructed her horse to follow Tinek as she was in a daze. Now, she felt extremely confused, and not once had that happened as much as now.

That night, Tinek had got a room in an inn with two bedchambers and bathrooms. The inn had a small bar where Tinek was spending the night and a tavern for eating.

Midna lay on the one bed and looked up at the blank ceiling. She wished her life was like the ceiling once more. Plain and simple with no complexions anywhere. Of course, she always got herself into deep trouble before. She had been imp-bound by Zant just recently and had to go find Link to save her realm. Even before that she once trapped a young boy in a locked room when younger in her castle. And, that boy was Zant. When they were younger they were the best of friends, but now, they were basically mortal enemies.

Slowly her eyes fluttered closed and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"So this is Hyrule," Brinly said as he looked out at the vast land before him. They had been traveling for days now and itching to enter the kingdom.

"Yes, but we cannot head to the castle."

"Why not?"

"Darkness lurks there. There is a man named Tinek and another named Zant."

Link turned quickly to Sheik with wide eyes. "_Zant?_" he asked in surprise. "Midna killed him!"

"I know. But he is alive."

"Then lets go kill him once and for all," Link growled as he unsheathed the Master Sword.

"What about Tinek?"

"Send him to damnation for all I care. That psychopath doesn't deserve to live."

Brandt edged his horse away from Link and closer to Sheik. "Is he okay?"

Ignoring the Young Prince, Sheik said, "Only because of what he did to Midna?"

Link fell silent then opened his mouth once more. "No, because he teamed up with Ganon."

Sheik smiled, but obviously Link, Brandt, and Brinly could not see it. But Brandt knew.

"Shei's smiling!"

Brinly and Link looked at Sheik but saw nothing. "Are you?" Brinly asked.

Sheik nodded and kicked her horse into a gallop, ready to arrive at Hyrule. First, the passed by Zora's Domain and Brandt and Brinly took in everything they saw in the short time. They reached the western gate to Castle Town and the four paused.

"Should we stop here?" Sheik asked Link. "If you really want Zant dead then-"

"We go to Ordon first. We could rest there and then we head to the castle."

Sheik nodded and they continued their way onto Ordon. After awhile, Brandt was overwhelmed with questions and he finally cracked. "Where are we going? Why are there those two little springs? What-" he stopped as Brinly slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shush."

"We're going to my village, Ordon. And those springs are the homes to the Light Spirits, the other two springs are located in Kakariko and Lake Hylia," Link answered.

Brandt nodded and licked Brinly's hand.

"Eww… What was that for?"

"Your hand was over my mouth so I removed it."

"Sometimes you are so gross…" Brinly complained as Link and Sheik laughed.

"We're here!" Link said, dismounting his horse next to another light brown one that stood next to a tree house. "I missed you too, Epona," he laughed as the brown horse nuzzled him with her muzzle. He stroked her mane and a girl, unfamiliar to the two princes walked through a gate.

"Welcome back."

Link turned from his horse to see Ilia looking glumly at him. "Ilia!" he ran over to the village girl and hugged her tightly.

She began to struggle and said angrily to him, "Where's your- should I say- _girlfriend_?"

Link let his childhood friend go and sighed. "Gone. Just like that…"

Ilia closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. "I-I'm sorry. Sorry that she's gone, and how I acted last time I saw you…"

Link smiled. "It's okay."

Ilia looked past Link at Brinly, Brandt, and Sheik. "Who are they?"

"Umm… Some friends. We are going to be leaving tomorrow at the crack of dawn so I am allowing them to rest at my house." Ilia quirked an eyebrow at her friend and turned to leave. "Bye, Ilia."

"Bye, Link."

Turning back to the three, they crossed their arms and Brandt looked up at his older brother and mocked his pose causing Link and Sheik to laugh.

"Hey!" Brinly scolded.

"Sorry!" Brandt said, also laughing.

"Come on," Link began as he started climbing up a ladder to his home in the tree, "Let's get some rest."

* * *

**Lightwolf8: Well… nothing major happened in that chapter… it was more like… a page filler. Yea, I guess we can call it that. Also, I'm going to stop with the random facts- they are just so random and annoying. Kinda like me! Ya know, I going to stop wasting your time and end this chapter. And once again, I am sorry I haven't updated a soon as usual, I'm not making you people's give me reviews so I could update its just that I have been very busy with school, sports, and whatnot, so sorry and bye for now!**


	21. Mouru, Mouru Hi

**Chapter 21:**

**Mouru, Mouru… Hi**

Link's eyes slowly opened as the sunlight shone through his window. He pushed himself of the ground and stood up. His back ached from sleeping on the floor and not his bed. Link let Brinly sleep on his bed, Brandt on the spare, and he didn't even know where Sheik was. Still, there was still no sign of the warrior.

Link stretched and went outside to see if Sheik was anywhere. The sky was dark and the air moist, promising a storm later in the day. He jumped down from the ledge of his house instead of taking the ladder and walked around the small clearing. Not seeing the warrior, he headed to Ordona's spring.

Link kicked at the magical water and jumped when a voice sounded from behind him.

"We have to restore Hyrule as soon as possible, Hero."

Link turned around to see Sheik sitting on the top of the gate to the spring. "Were you here all night?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Sheik shrugged and jumped down gracefully. "I was talking with the Light Spirit. They, too, are worried about this land, and, we are timed. If we do not hurry, there will be no hope."

"What if we fail?"

"We die. This land die. People, nature, animals… everything with a pulse or life. To survive, we need the ones we love. And that is your task, Link, to get the aid of the one you love and loves you back."

"Midna?"

Sheik smiled. "Ordona warned me that your task will be harder than it seems. Midna is exactly with us right now."

"I know that. If she was, I would be all alone, wishing to be away from you two arguing."

"I don't mean it like that. But if that is what you think, then, think again."

Link watched the warrior gracefully flip onto a tree branch and kneel to look down at him. "What are you talking about?"

"If you don't know by now then enough of this. Now, aren't you supposed to be getting ready to eliminate Zant?"

Link smiled and nodded before he ran back to his house, leaving Sheik alone. Sheik sighed and removed her turban from her head. A light breeze brushed against her face and hair. Never before had Zelda experienced how wonderful nature was. Being stuck in castle did its damages to one. Royalty was a gift, but freedom was a blessing… She jumped and almost fell out of the tree as Ordona appeared before her.

"_You are right, Queen, about freedom. And if Zant or Tinek manages to grab hold of it we are done for. Protect the Young Prince, Tinek is hunting him and is now in Namatur looking for some Elements… If he forms three of the Elements he will be deadly. But, if he forms four, he will be a nightmare beyond the pits of the underworld. Protect the young boy, for if Tinek does not get to him, he will not succeed with his plans."_

"I know."

"_May I ask, also, why do you keep the disguise?"_

"Tinek doesn't know where I'm at. He thinks I am far from a threat. I will prove him wrong."

"_You always were a bold child, Zelda, ignoring you father's word and the sages who taught you. Even Mirek, you second father… There was only one person you did not disobey…"_

"My mother…" Sheik finished sadly. Her mother was a loved woman who cared for everyone and everything. She was tall and thin; her hair blond; her eyes green. As well as being kind and gentle, she was one of great musical talent.

"_Yes, your mother, the Good Queen of Benevolence, Theraine. Speaking of her, I wish you to come down from that tree," Ordona instructed._

Sheik did as told and faced the Light Spirit, her turban clenched in her right hand. A white mist swirled around her and a small golden harp appeared before her.

"_Take this lyre; it was your mother's. Legend says that it can awaken sleeping souls and give sight to the blind and even more incredible abilities. Take this and use it on your quest…" _The lyre dropped into Zelda's hands and she opened her mouth to speak. _"Farewell, Golden Queen, and good luck!" called Ordona before fading away._

"Wait!" she said unsuccessfully. She fingered the golden lyre gently and plunked the strings, emitting a harmonious sound. "I miss you…"

"Who are you talking to Shei?" asked Brandt, appearing beside her with a flash of fire.

"Brandt!" She exclaimed, jumping away from the flame. "H-how did you do that?"

The Fire-boy smiled. "Practice. Now will you answer, please?"

"No one, I was talking to myself. Brandt, please don't use your powers anymore. If Tinek locates the energy he will come after you."

The Young Prince smiled and nodded. "Come on, Shei, we are getting ready to leave."

"I'll be right there," she called to him as he left. Sheik readjusted her turban and closed her eyes- still, she was thinking of Teivel who was at Namatur and that auburn haired girl with the slightly exotic appearance… "Midna…" she gasped. That was who the girl reminded her of- the exotic, Twilight Princess, Midna. _But how did she become one of light? _she thought.

So she left Link to travel with Teivel. But wasn't Teivel supposed to be at the castle? Many thoughts swarmed in Sheik's head and she decided to not tell Link. She switched her gaze to the gate when Brinly, Brandt, and Link walked by the gate.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Brinly who was holding the reins of a dusky brown horse.

"Yes."

"Won't you need a horse, Shei?" asked Brandt and Link snorted. "What?"

"He doesn't need a horse, Brandt," Link explained.

"Why?"

"You will say," said Sheik walked past the trio.

Brandt and Brinly looked confused at Link who smiled and just followed the warrior. They walked past the crazed birdman that sold lantern oil and mounted their horses right before they reached the fields.

"Let's go," Link said, kicking Epona into a full gallop. Brinly and Brandt were still quite confused but soon amazed and Sheik began running, keeping up with Link.

"To the castle," Sheik yelled to Link to be heard over the whistling wind. He nodded and continued looking forward.

Eventually, they reached the castle and, still, no one was in sight. Probably still hiding… Sheik walked over to the fountain and slid her hand over the clear water.

"This place is like a ghost town…" Brinly commented, kicking up dirt from the ground. "I hope it isn't always like this."

"It's not. The darkness frightens the people… And Hyrule doesn't have very brave and confident people, so they tend to hide. But thankfully, we have Link." Sheik began walking to the castle gates and paused. "And, sometimes, others gather enough courage to help as well."

Brandt smiled and ran ahead with Link. Brinly and Link walked behind the two through the gates. Brinly was awed by the castles greatness but while looking at the towers her walked into a bush. The three heard him mutter an 'I'm okay' and continued to the castle.

Link and Sheik led the way, and, right outside the throne room, Sheik stopped everyone. "Brandt, you need to stay out here."

"Why?" The young boy was obviously not happy to not join in the fight.

"You are better off staying here, Brandt," Brinly said, helping Sheik.

"Fine…" he pouted. The Young Prince turned around and began to sulk.

Brinly smiled and they walked into the throne room together. It was dark and gloomy; the only light in the entire room was from the outside. Brinly grew curious, seeing burn marks along the ground near the entrance. In a way, the room smelled lightly of smoke but it was just a trace. He kneeled on the ground and ran his finger on the polished, burnt stone. "I wonder why there was a fire…"

Link shrugged and continued looking around, obviously not caring about the scorch marks, only about Zant. Sheik, on the other hand, cared greatly, but she had to keep reassuring herself that Brinly wouldn't find out that his younger brother was a Fire-boy.

Link drew his sword and jumped in surprise at a flash of lighting that struck and the rolling thunder. "Do you see him?"

Sheik shook her head and drew her dagger. Brinly walked beside her and unsheathed a sword that sat at his hip.

"Welcome to my castle," said a highly accented voice from in the shadows. From the shadows came a tall man with a silver helmet and long robe on.

"Zant…" Link growled.

"How dare you say this is your castle," said Sheik angrily.

"Why? It is mine, with courtesy of Tinek and-"

Zant was cut off as Sheik plunged a dagger into his chest. He blasted her away with his Twilight magic and pulled out two twin swords. "You came here to fight… I should have expected that." He let out a loud yell and lunged at Link, but making the Hero believe he was doing so, he quickly went to attack Brinly.

Brinly parried Zant's blows and Sheik got out her whip. She lashed out a Zant who was growing angrier by the second. Eventually he blasted Link and Brinly away and put up a wall so it was only him and Sheik. "You have a lot of courage, Warrior. But let's put that to the test…"

Zant attacked Sheik and spun crazily around the small room. Sheik jumped out of the way and jumped into the air. She bent her one leg and straitened the other, kicking Zant hard in the head as she shot downward. He flinched and Sheik drew her dagger ready to have Zant leave the world, but before she could do so, Link shattered the barrier with the Master Sword and shards of the magic flew everywhere.

He ran past Sheik and plunged his sword into the usurper-king. Everything was still for a moment, then, to Link, Sheik, and Brinly's surprise, Zant slowly removed the blade and threw it to the side.

"I love to see you try so hard but not succeed…" he said with a laugh. He put his hand to his stomach where blood was flowing and smiled. "As long as my master lives I cannot die. So you are to die now…" Before the heroes could move a single muscle, Zant conjured a large orb of energy and shot it at them, knocking them unconscious. "I won't kill you straight away. Maybe I'll torture you a bit first." A field of magic appeared above the three as they lay on the ground it slowly dropped to the ground and they began to ache everywhere. Sheik tightly shut her eyes, Link let out a groan of agony, and Brinly gasped at the power. "This is fun…" they heard Zant laugh again.

* * *

Brandt blew a stray strand of hair out of his face and groaned. _What is taking them so long? _he thought to himself. Chills were sent up his back and neck as he heard a scary laugh. "Shei?" he asked himself quietly. Brandt closed his eyes and clenched his fists, prepared to see what was happening even though he was told to stay away. He climbed up the stairs into the throne room.

The Young Prince's eyes widened, seeing Link, Sheik, and his brother writhing on the floor under a barrier. Brandt looked up to see a tall man standing and obviously controlling the magic. "So you're Zant?" he asked courageously.

Zant looked at the boy and shook his head. What was a boy like that doing here? Releasing the magic from the so called _heroes _once they were fully unconscious_, _he formed a spear and sent it flying at the boy, for no doubt that he was traveling with them.

Brandt was hit squarely in the chest and was slightly winded, but thankfully his skin was not broken. He let out a gasp and glared at the man. "You're one of the evil people!"

"Really?" Zant rushed forward and pinned him to the wall. "Let me ask you something: have you ever heard of rape?" Zant asked.

Brandt's eyes widened in fright and he turned his head to where Sheik was. He opened his mouth to yell to her, but nothing came out but a croak of fear. And even if he could talk, what use would his voice be if she was unconscious?

Zant came closer to Brandt and his breath was unusually cold against Brandt's skin. After being in that same position for what seemed hours, Brandt finally had enough bravery to focus the fire. "_Mouru, mouru, hi…_" he chanted softly. Doing so, fire swirled around Brandt's fingers. He pointed to Zant who was curious about what he was saying.

"What are you saying, boy?" he growled.

Brandt smiled widely and muttered "_Itte…_" under his breath. As soon as he said that, the fire that played at his fingertips shot out and slammed Zant in the chest. He let out a yell of pain as the fire scorched through his clothes and to his chest.

"Fire-boy… Wait until my Master hears of this, then you will be destroyed." He pulled out his twin swords and lunged at Brandt, but not before he was hit again with the searing fire.

Now, Brandt was enjoying himself. He normally couldn't use his Fire like this, but now, when he did, it felt great. While he was enjoying himself, Zant managed to hit Brandt with her magic what was growing weak. Brandt crashed against the wall and groaned. He looked up and saw Zant standing with Link's sword in his hand, raising it above Sheik, ready to kill her. "Shei!" Brandt called. _"Mouru, mouru, hi… itte…" _His fire rushed along the ground and flared up about ten feet in the air when it hit Zant. Brandt ran to where Sheik lay on the ground and frowned. She looked okay, just unconscious. Turning his attention back to Zant, he could not see him for the flames now completely engulfed him.

* * *

**Lightwolf8: wow! That was a long chapter now wasn't it?! Oh, just thought I'd say that mouru= burn, hi= fire, and itte=go in Japanese. Well, sorry to say that I don't know how soon I'll be updating for now because I have to study to get into this private school so don't expect updates as often for maybe a week or two. Not my usual update every other day or so… but that slowed down too because of school… Anyhoo, HYE and RP!**


	22. The This Is Not A Chapter Chapter

**The This Is Not A Chapter Chapter**

Yes, you heard me: This is not a chapter, so if you don't feel like wasting your lives, get out! Naw... don't do that 'cause I want everyone to do a wee favor for me.

**First of all**, I want everyone to pick a a number! 1 or 2 are your choices. Why you ask? Because I came up with two different ways this story could continue and I can't decide on which one to chose because they are both pretty good-ish.

BUT, the twist is that I'm not going to tell you what either is about, so just choose one please!! You will be doing me a favor by doing so!

So, remember, pick numbers 1 or 2, please!!

**And second of all**, I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my story... so... ya...

Peace people and remember to choose please!! Bye and I'll will get the next chapter up after I know which piece I will post.

**~LW8**


	23. Goodbye and Hello

**A/N: well here's chapter 22. Thanks everyone for voting. In the end, choice 2 just beat out 1. The votes were around 1)-3 and 2)-4 or something like that. So without further ado, here is part 2. Hehe, that rhymed!**

* * *

**The REAL Chapter 22: Goodbye and Hello**

Sheik moaned and looked up to see Brandt's face in front of hers. She sniffed and smelled smoke in the air. To her left, a large fire was burning, but not spreading. It was as if it were kept inside a barrier. "Is that him?" she asked the Fire-boy. Brandt smiled and nodded. He helped her to her feet and they tried to awaken Link and Brinly. "Hero! Get up!" Sheik asked loudly in his ear. Link then sat up abruptly and he looked around frightened.

Then he noticed the fire. "Zant better be in that…" he growled.

"He is," Brandt assured.

"Brandt! I thought we told you to stay outside," Brinly scolded as he finally came to his senses. "And how…?" he asked seeing the fire.

"I heard a yell so I ran in here and I saw the funny man burst into flames fall of a sudden. Don't you think we should put it out?"

"Yes, you and Sheik stay here. Brinly and I will fetch some water." Link and Brinly turned around and left the room leaving Sheik and Brandt alone.

A soft smile grew on Sheik's lips and Brandt knew. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Shei. But, who was he?" he asked, tugging on Sheik's arm. "Do you want me to put it out?"

Sheik nodded and said, "His name is Zant. An usurper-king from the Twilight. Did I tell you about the Twilight yet, Brandt? And yes, you could put it out."

Brandt shook his head quickly and muttered, "_Mouru, mouru… hi… Tomete…_" On his command, the blazing fire quickly lessened to nothing. "There we go! And I don't remember you telling me anything like that." Sheik smiled and looked behind her to see Brinly and Link running in with four buckets of water. They stopped dead when they saw the fire had already gone out and the dropped the buckets suddenly, sending water flying. "Oh, Shei and I got it out already…"

"Of course," Brinly murmured and Link shook his head, knowing quite well how it was put out. While Sheik and Link began discussing what they were going to do now and Brandt was outside playing in the rain, Brinly walked over to Zant's body that was now a pile of ashes. Looking at the ash, he thought he saw something sparkle, maybe even glow. He bent over and brushed the embers away, uncovering a piece of gold. He held it up and the torch's light from on the wall reflected against it. He let out a gasp as it flew into the air and began to glow even brighter and form a small triangle.

Sheik and Link noticed this to, and, upon seeing what was happening, the Triforce on both their hands began to glow through their clothes. Sheik quickly hid hers with her other hand and watched the Triforce of Power spin in the air.

"Sheik… isn't that…?" asked Link quietly.

"Yes. The Triforce of Power… How did Zant obtain it?" Quickly they shielded their eyes from a blinding light and saw the other Triforce dissolve into Brinly's hand. "Impossible… He isn't even from here. He does not even know of out Goddesses…"

Link only slowly nodded and Brinly turned to them, still observing the ancient power now set in his right hand. "What is this?" he asked.

"That is the Triforce of Power… One of the three pieces of the Goddess's magic," Sheik explained. Seeing Brinly's blank expression she sighed. "Hyrule was created by three Goddesses by the name of Nayru, Farore, and Din. Nayru is the Goddess of Wisdom and Zelda has her Triforce. Farore is the Goddess of Courage and Link has hers. And lastly is Din, the Goddess of Power… and you -by some odd reason- have her power…"

Brinly stared wide-eyed at Sheik. What he was saying was unbelievable. How could he believe something like that? "I don't even believe in your Goddesses so how do I have this golden power?"

"I don't know. They must have seen something special in you to be chosen…"

"I can't be, dammit!"

Just as Brinly said that, Brandt was walking in and heard his older brother. "HEY!"

Brinly turned to Brandt then back to Link and Sheik. "How…?"

"We. Don't. Know. Got it, Brinly? After Link killed Ganon, Zant must have been revived and took the golden power, keeping it to himself. Once he was burned to nothing but ashes, the Triforce remained."

"I don't want that. I'm not even from here."

The four of them were silent until Brandt opened his mouth to speak. "But, you are supposed to marry Zelda so doesn't that make you one of Hyrule? Aren't I right?"

"But I'm not married yet, now am I? In truth, I really don't want to marry some unknown queen. I don't even know what she is like for goodness sake! She's probably just another one who cares nothing about anyone else."

"Listen, Brinly," Link began, "in no way is she like that. She will probably be the most unselfish, nicest woman you will ever meet."

Sheik nodded and crossed her arms. "I assure that she not how you say."

After a few moments of silence and everyone was deep in thought, Brandt decided to ask a question. "What do we do now?"

"We find Zelda. No, better yet, I will find her and bring her here," Sheik said.

"And what about us? We're not going to let you go by yourself." Link crossed his arms and frowned. "You really need to learn how to let others help."

"Me? What about the time when we met? You were the one, along with Midna, who couldn't decide to let me come along with you or not."

Link stopped talking, knowing that he was beaten. "How long do you expect it to take?"

Sheik shrugged. "One more thing: I will not be coming back here once Zelda is with you."

Brandt's eyes widened and he clung to Sheik's leg. "Why? Please stay! You still have to tell me about the Twilight!"

Sheik carefully removed the boy's grip and put her hands on his shoulders, kneeling down to his height. "Link will tell you about the Twilight. Now, I best be on my way. Farewell, Hero, Brinly, and Brandt," she said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Brandt frowned and turned to Link. "Will you tell me?"

The hero sighed. "I don't see why not. We have lots of time before Zelda will show up. Well, I'll tell it how I know it. It might not be the correct story but it is close enough. Long ago, there was no such thing as Twilight. So, the Royal Family used the Mirror of Twilight to send criminals to another realm. Soon, many people were in that realm and the Royal Family stopped sending people there as time passed for it was no longer as safe as I had been. I guess that they decided to make their own kingdom in that realm. They adapted to the darkness and became people of darkness. Not until a two years ago had the mirror had been used again."

"So is it very dark?"

"Yes, Brandt, after all, it is Twilight," Brinly answered his brother in matter-of-fact tone.

"Now do you have problems with people asking questions?" Link asked Brinly.

"No, but his question was what you already said."

"Maybe he didn't fully understand."

Brinly and Link began to fight and after a few minutes, Brandt's ears began to hurt. _Won't they shut their mouths? _he thought to himself. He frowned and walked away from the older two. He walked into a hallway and closed his eyes as he sat on the ground. Brandt was very tired but the two loudmouths and the rolling thunder along with the flashing lightning kept him from falling asleep. After awhile, Brandt actually _did _fall asleep, but even in his dreams he could hear his brother and Link arguing. Thunder loudly sounded from outside and Brandt quickly woke up. He hugged his knees to his chest and began shivering. Eventually he stood and walked back into the throne room where Link and Brinly were still arguing. "Will you shut up?!" he yelled at them.

They turned around to face the Young Prince but began to argue once more. What it was about, Brandt didn't know, he just blocked them out of his mind and ears. Brandt turned and ran outside in the storm. He looked out at the land and rested his head on his hands. He almost had a heart attack when a hand rested itself on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw none other that the Queen of Hyrule, Zelda.

"Why are you out here in the storm?" she asked gently.

Brandt looked into her eyes and sighed. "Link and Brinly won't stop fighting and I think I'm going insane because of it… And, Zelda, why do you look like commoner?" he asked as he looked at her curiously. Her brown hair was pulled into a simple burn and she wore a tan dress with a black cloak.

Zelda laughed. "Because I do not want to alert anyone that mayn't be on our side. Let me talk to them. Come on, you are soaked to the bone." She took his hand and led him inside to see Link and Brinly fighting. "Excuse me," she said.

"Shut it, Brandt, we're busy," Brinly growled, not bothering to look at who was speaking.

But Link, on the other hand, shut his mouth immediately. He had heard that annoyed voice before and it wasn't Brandt's. It was the same one that scolded him when he was caught raiding the castle kitchen looking for food. Slowly turning he saw Zelda with her hands on her hips. Brinly turned, too, and his eyes widened. "Zelda…?" Link asked.

"Nice to see you, too."

"Uh…hi?"

Zelda smiled and shook her head. "Link, make yourself useful and go find an extra pair of clothes that should fit Brandt."

Link nodded and headed down a darkened hallway.

"So, you are Zelda?" Brinly asked.

"Yes, and you are Brinly, the one I am to marry. Correct?"

Brinly nodded and looked at Brandt who was clinging to Zelda's skirts. "Why did you abandon him in the cave?" he asked suddenly.

"I had to flee, so I put Sheik in charge of him. Why?"

"Nothing."

"Here you go, Your High- I mean Zelda," Link said, quickly fixing his mistake as Zelda gave him a look reminding him that he should call her by her true name.

Zelda took the clothes from Link and handed them to Brandt. "Go in the third room down that hall and you can change there." The Young Prince gratefully took the clothes and ran down the hall. Zelda turned the Link and Brinly and clapped her hands together. "Well, we can not do anything this late so, Link, go get two rooms for each of you."

"What about Brandt?"

"I will show him his room. It is in a different wing of the castle than your rooms will be in." Zelda watched Link and Brinly leave the throne room and sat on the ground when they left. She had no clue on how much further she would get without being noticed as Sheik. So far she was fine, but, throughout Zelda's life she had learned to expect the unexpected.

* * *

**Lightwolf8: well there ya go folks. Sorry the chapters a bit short. I was going to wait a couple more days before I began typing the winner but I decided to shorten the time for voting and got the winner which ended up being 2. And that was because of my boredom! Part 1, I kiss you goodbye :). Anyway, hope you enjoyed and review please!**


	24. When They Plan

**A/N: okay, I know I don't usually put author's notes at beginning of chapters but I just wanted to say that this chapter will be a little different. Why you ask? Read and find out. Actually, you don't have to, this is just an optional chapter that I had an urge to write… so… yea. The next chapter is already written so if you don't feel like reading this one I will post the next one really soon. Also, sry if there is any mistakes in writing, i kinda rushed and didnt have time to spell check.**

**Chapter 23: When They Plan**

The sky was dark with storm clouds and thunder rolled in the distance. Rain was beginning to pour on the ground and no one was in sighted in the outdoors. Except for a single girl. A light green robe with a silver fringe is what she wore. A red scarf was around her neck and a second piece of red cloth was tied around her pulled up, unusual navy hair. She jumped up on fright when lightning struck a tree not far from her. She turned and ran back to a large house, more like a castle. Two large stone towers stood in the front and a drawbridge rested between them. What was odd, though, for a castle of such size, no windows were in sight.

The girl pushed open the first door she came to and shut it softly behind her. She closed her eyes, knowing that she wouldn't be find there.

"Where were you, Kirra?" asked a voice from in the shadows.

Kirra turned to see Dark Link leaning against the wall with her arms folded across his chest. "None of your concern," she growled.

"Really?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, now, if you would excuse me, I would like to dry off." Kirra nodded to Dark as she walked past him and headed to her 'room'. It was more like a closet then a room. In a castle you would expect something more. Only two pieces of furniture were placed in the room, a hay-filled bed and a wooden chest. Kirra opened up the chest and pulled out another robe that was a deep navy, almost black, and a white scarf.

Kirra had always worn scarves but she didn't know why. When she was found by Dark she was wearing a one along with a robe. He had told her it was probably a custom of her homeland to wear such things and it made sense so Kirra continued to do so. After she was dressed she pulled the cloth out of her hair and let it down to dry while she brushed it.

"Kirra?" asked Dark from outside her room. "Can I please come in?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"I am already dressed."

"So. Wait! What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Never mind."

"Too bad. I'm coming in anyway." Dark opened the door to see Kirra sulking on her bed while she brushed her hair. "Why have you been so depressed lately?"

"Since when have you cared?" Kirra stood up and put the brush back into the chest. She looked at Dark and shook her head.

"I always have."

"No you haven't."

"Fine, I haven't. But, I don't want my assistant being so depressed. It doesn't help with the work."

Kirra sighed. "Ever since that warrior girl was here I have been feeling strange… like something is happening and I should know about it…"

Dark looked a the blue haired girl and put his hands behind his head. "It's probably just because of the weather."

"If you say so. And, can you tell me something?"

"It depends."

"Where did you find me?"

Dark fell silent for a moment. She never asked these kind of questions, but, then again, she said she felt strange. "Near the border of Hyrule and Namatur. You were unconscious. Why?"

"Wasn't that warrior from Hyrule?"

"Yes, now will you tell me why?"

"Can we travel to Namatur?" she asked suddenly. "The war there is over, so why not?"

"Fine. We will go there tomorrow. Only if you stop asking questions. Got it?"

"Whatever. Now get out of my room." Dark stuck out his tongue and walked out, leaving Kirra to herself. She grinned mischievously and flopped down on her bed. Dark Link had no idea what she was planning… She closed her eyes and fell quickly to sleep.

* * *

"Wow," Kirra said softly. Dark had woken her up right before sun high so they could travel to Namatur and make it back to the castle by nightfall. Luckily for them, it hadn't even taken them an hour to get to Namatur. Kirra continued looking around at the green fields and people. They weren't in the city yet but everything was still amazing.

"We are almost at the city so shut up. Please," Dark said, one hand rubbing his temples and the other holding the reins of his horse. "You haven't stopped saying the same words over and over again."

"So? I'm new to this. You're the one who has kept me locked up, y'know."

Dark shook his head as the approached a large gate and a guard stopped them. "What is your business here?" he asked in a deep, muffled voice.

"We are just visiting, sir," Dark replied. "And do you know where we could allow our horses to rest?"

Kirra raised an eyebrow behind him. She didn't know Dark had manners at all.

"Leave them here, I shall call another guard to bring them to the stables."

"Thank you." Dark dismounted his horse and handed the reins to the guard who accepted them. He helped Kirra off and led her into the city. "Well, here you are. Namatur. Why'd you even want to come anyway?"

Kirra ignored Dark and was staring in a daze at all the people. They were dressed in vibrant colors that were like a morning sky and people of many ages roamed the streets. Dark began to look too but soon his eyes were staying in one place and Kirra whacked him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?!"

"Perv…" she said with a shake of her head. She then smiled and ran away form Dark. If she wanted, she didn't even have to go back… But, she felt she had to so she just ran around the streets. She stumbled forward and knocked another girl over by accident. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, laying sprawled out on the ground beside the girl.

The girl pushed herself off the ground and nodded. "It is okay. First time in the city, huh?" she asked.

"How did you know?"

"Most people wouldn't run into others. They would have had practice weaving."

Kirra nodded and looked at the girl. She was tall with tanned skin, deep auburn hair, and brown eyes. She looked almost foreign. The girl began looking curiously at her and Kirra noticed, looking away.

She laughed and smiled. "I do look a bit out of place don't I? I am not from here either. And, my name is Midna." Midna held out her hand and Kirra slowly took it.

"Kirra," she whispered.

"You aren't a people person either, are you?" she asked while Kirra shook her head. "Well, since you are new here, and I am bored out of my mind, how 'bout I give you a little tour?"

"Are you sure? You really don't have to."

"Yes I do, you don't know your way around and I am bored so come on." Midna grabbed Kirra's hand and dragged her through the town. Midna led her past many stores and homes but each were similar in the same way. The people there looked at Kirra like she was an alien. Each gave her a cold look that sent chills up her back. Midna turned around and looked questionably at her obviously seeing the looks.

To answer her look a young blond haired girl walked bravely up to Kirra and frowned. "Why do you dress like that? Do you not know that it is dishonorable to do so?" The girl looked at Kirra and shook her head. "Only the Princess dressed like that and you doing that is bad. Do you just come here to mock our people?" she asked.

Midna stretched upward and Kirra stood silently. Midna leaned close to Kirra's ear and whispered, "I forgot to mention that the people of Namatur have amazingly high education…" Kirra shot her a 'no really' look and looked back at the girl who was gazing crossly at her.

"I am sorry, I am not from here."

The girl snorted and walked away stubbornly.

"If you don't mind me asking, why _do _you dress like that?"

Kirra sighed and said, "I always have. I didn't know people could be so picky about what people wore."

"Maybe… if I took you to Teivel he could tell you about the history of this place. Normally I wouldn't suggest seeing him to anyone, but, here he seems to know a lot about this place… Come on." Midna grabbed Kirra's hand and dragged her to the small bar where the Twilight man last was.

The bar was small and felt even smaller with so many people there. A single lady was the bartender who looked like she could use some rest. Many men were gathered around the bar, drunk and singing. A table far in the back of the place was where Midna led Kirra.

An elderly man turned to look at her and nodded as he sat at the table, drumming his fingers on the wooden table. Beside him, in the shadows, another man sat but he was younger. It was Dark. He nodded to Kirra and looked curiously at Midna. "Midna, who is this?" asked the older man.

"Her name is Kirra and she is traveling with me, Tinek," Dark said before Midna. Now, Kirra was confused: was this man's name Tinek or Teivel.

"Ah, what a strange meeting… What do you want girl, I have some planning to do," Tinek said annoyed.

"What is the history of Namatur's Princess?" Midna asked, looking at Dark.

Tinek pursed his lips and said, "She was the second one born into royalty for this time. She had two brothers as well who we have already seen. The princess was known for her adventurous and carefree attitude. One day, she went secretly exploring and a large storm hit. When the princess did not arrive back to the castle, the King wanted guards to be sent out but the Queen wanted to wait after the storm. So, after the storm the guards went searching and returned with ill news: the princess was missing. And she still is. Not a soul knows what has become of her though. Why do you want to know this?"

"Because I have been receiving looks from the people of Namatur. Finally, a young girl came up to me and asked me why I am dressed like the princess," Kirra said. She heard Dark tsk and frowned. "What's so funny?"

"I hope they didn't think you were the princess," he laughed. He suddenly stopped and made a thoughtful face, seeming to be imagining if that were true. Dark began to laugh again and took a drink from a small cup near the edge of the table.

"Mmmhmm… Well, Dark is going to be staying with us for awhile, Midna, so I suppose that you, too, Kirra will be staying," Tinek said, standing. He walked away from the table and handed money to the bartender before signaling to the other three to follow.

He led them through the now dark streets to another small building. Tinek opened the door and walked in. The building was a small inn, actually, made from a rich someone's home. A middle-aged man was sitting at a table near the front and Tinek walked up to him. They began to talk and nod. Soon, the man looked at Dark, Kirra, and Midna and smiled. He said something to Tinek and looked back at his papers.

"Come on," Tinek said, leading them, once again, down a hallway. He opened a door and entered. It was no surprise to the other three that there was just another hallway but with four doors on each side. "Girls, you are in the first room on the right and we will be across the hall. Is that understood?"

Kirra opened her mouth to protest but quickly closed it. So much for a one say trip. She shook her head and headed into the room with Midna trailing behind. Kirra turned around once in the room to see her in a daze. "What wrong?"

Midna looked up from the ground and gave a fake smile. "Nothing."

"Tell me," Kirra demanded. She didn't really know how to behave around people due to being stuck with Dark her entire life so she didn't know not to demand something like that.

Midna sighed and looked at Kirra. "Dark is it? Well, I have a friend -or should I say lover- who I think of when I saw Dark. They look alike. Actually, they look almost exactly alike."

"Oh." After that, Kirra fell silent. She looked away from Midna and plopped down on the bed ready to fall asleep without changing. She sighed and eventually fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Tinek's hands glided over a polished wood table and he turned to Dark. "So, you have seen the warrior?"

"Yes, and she is a female but she escaped. Why?"

"Well, it seems that we are both after 'her' so what do you say and we join forces?"

Dark looked uneasy for a second then frowned. "Why do you want her?"

"I just want her gone. Midna and I are in the steps of a very important mission and we need to get rid of her for she guards the ones we are after. We have come very far and we will not let some woman stop us."

"Sure then. I will help you on one condition: you let me keep her as my prize. Although I'm not so sure how Kirra will feel about that," he added silently.

"Deal. But, before I do anything else I am searching for one with the Element shards. Do you know anyone like that?"

Dark snorted and sat lazily in a chair. "You really want to do that? Do you know how long that will take?"

"If you are going to help us like you said you would then this will be easier. I already have located a few people here with the shards and was told how many are here.'

"Who is the first victim, sir?" Dark asked with a grin creeping along his face.

"The man who runs this inn. The one I was speaking to earlier," he said while he changed into his natural Twilight appearance. "At midnight we strike him down and collect his shard." Tinek grabbed a sword that sat near his pack and sliced at the air a bit. "I will not be needing this so you may have it for I am one of the Twilight."

* * *

**Lightwof8: okay, well that was a longer chapter and I don't have much to say for now except that the next chapter will be up in a few days. Although I have it written I am going to Hershey for an amazing light showy thing for Christmas! YAY! Bye and HUE and RP!!!!**


	25. Getting Impaz

**A/N: Well, I just wanted to get this chapter in before Christmas. Although I already had it typed I had to fix a couple of things. Enjoy! P.S. this is another longer-ish chapter.**

**Chapter 24: Getting Impaz**

Early in the morning, before even the sun had risen, Link was up practicing his swordplay with Brinly. They had been at the castle for two days now and Zelda insisted that they stay longer to revive their strength and be fully prepared before traveling again. Along with sword practice with Link, he was being taught how to control the great power of the Triforce although it would take some time for him to fully realize its powers. When Link was with Brinly, Brandt was with Zelda practicing with his fire. Occasionally he scorched the queen by accident -but it was hardly noticeable- and she would forgive him like that.

"Queen, when are we leaving?" asked Brandt as he was having fire swirl around his finger tips.

"As soon as we are fully prepared," Zelda answered. She was dressed similar to the way she was when she first properly introduced herself to Brinly. Same commoner clothing giving her the look of no one important which was what she wanted. Zelda picked up her light arrows that sat on a table beside her.

"Oh. Are we done practicing for today, Queen? I'm hungry and I have a feeling that if we wait any longer there will be no more food."

Zelda smiled and nodded knowing that was true. If Link and Brinly were already done practicing then they were probably eating by now. She set down her arrows again and looked at the Young Prince who was whispering to his tame fire. "So, you never told anyone?"

Brandt looked up and shook his head. "Not a soul. Living or dead. Except for you and Link."

"Well then, I suppose that is good. Now, come on and let us get something to eat."

"Wait, Queen. Are you Shei?" Brandt asked suddenly.

Zelda stopped walking and turned to face the boy. "What makes you think such?"

Brandt shrugged. "Are you?"

"Yes, I am. Just don't tell Link or your brother, alright?"

"Sure Queen. What are we going to eat? Can we have lots of fruits? Something sweet, please."

Zelda smiled as Brandt followed her out of the room they were practicing in to the throne room where Link and Brinly still were practicing with their swords. They both nodded to Zelda and Brandt as they passed by but quickly continued with their bout.

In the dining hall, Brandt was shoveling the fruits Zelda had given to him and swallowed with a loud gulp. "I don't think I can have anymore, correct?"

"If you really are hungry you may, except I do not know how the other two will react."

Brandt smiled and nodded. He pushed his empty plate aside and looked at Zelda who was sitting across the table. "Do you know if that man is still after me?"

Zelda looked softly at him and nodded. "Yes, and I will make sure-"

"What do you have to eat here?" asked Link as he walked into the room with Brinly.

"You know as well as me, Link. Help yourself for we will not be staying here longer and our food is already packed."

Link looked up at Zelda from the mound of food that was now on his plate then at Brinly who was resting his head on his hands. "Queen Zelda," Brinly began, "we have decided on not taking you with us as we travel for the risk is quite high. So we would prefer if you stay here."

"Stay here and do what? Wait for Tinek or one of his followers to come and try -and succeed- to take over Hyrule which we have just gotten back from Zant?"

"But, Zelda, if we bring you with us then you can die. Then what would we do?" Link asked. "You mustn't die and leave your people all alone. There is no heir to the throne and you are not yet married to Brinly."

Zelda frowned and looked at Brinly and Link. "If I die, then you, Link, are in charge."

"Zelda, listen to me please. You are at an even greater risk if we take you with us. Who will watch over the kingdom?"

Zelda stopped talking and pursed her lips. She then smiled and stood up from the chair. "If you would please excuse me I will be out for a little bit. I was supposed to see someone but I forgot." She turned away and left the three boys alone in confusion.

"Should we follow her?" Brandt asked.

"Let her go. She will come back," answered Link with a mouthful of food. Brinly looked at him and shook his head. "What?"

The prince let out a laugh and said, "Nothing."

"Whatever…"

While they were talking, Zelda walked to the stables right outside the castle gates that was hidden behind a large column. She looked at the small bench where the guard used to sit and sighed. Her people still were hiding in there homes. But, they had good reason, did they not? For danger was still uncertain. Zelda walked into the stables where horses were pawing the ground eagerly with their hooves. _At least the stable boy and girl still take care of them, _she thought. Zelda walked to the end of the stable and opened the wooden half-door to one of the stalls where a pitch black horse whinnied when it saw her.

"Calm down," she whispered to the horse. When it continued to neigh loudly Zelda pulled out a small whistle like the dog whistles children used. Blowing softly the horse gave a kick at the ground and stopped with a shake of its head. "Good."

She saddled the horse and grabbed its reins. She walked it through Castle Town to the East Gate where, still, no guard was located at. Zelda mounted the horse and set off to the Hidden Village. She was to get Impaz who would happily look over the castle. Last time she had seen the old woman was when Impaz was attacked in the castle's courtyard, covered in blood and sprawled helplessly on the ground.

She rode over the Bridge of Eldin and a thought went through her head. If she ran, wouldn't it be faster? Zelda smiled as she approached the small cave that led to the Hidden Village. She dismounted the horse and tied the reins around a small stump on the ground. She turned and walked into the ghost town.

The cats ran up to Zelda in greeting and began to meow. One even placed its paws on her leg like a dog would. She smiled and avoided stepping on their small tails as she made her way over to Impaz's home.

The old woman was beside her house in the shade, resting with and black cat. She looked up to see Zelda and smiled. Impaz jumped up from the ground, causing the cat to spring off her lap, and walked over to the Queen. "Oh, thank you so much for-"

Zelda put up a hand to stop her from talking and said, "It was nothing at all. I am the one to thank you. Without you I do not know what would have happened to my kingdom… And, Impaz, will you watch over Hyrule for me as I journey…?"

"As a warrior or queen?"

"What does it matter?"

"Answer me, Your Highness, please."

Zelda sighed and answered. "As a traveler. No warrior or queen. If I go as a queen I will attract too much attention and Link and Brinly do not know of me being Sheik."

"What about that young boy?" Impaz asked causing Zelda to almost choke.

"How do you know of him?"

"It's not like the old fortune teller has closed her business. I can still go there. Oh, and I also know that he is a prince and fire-boy from Namatur, a kingdom north of Hyrule."

Zelda slowly nodded and opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out.

"Of course I will watch over Hyrule for you," Impaz laughed. "Now, where is your horse? I can't run like I used to. That reminds me about when I was younger. I could run like the wind except I couldn't even hurt a fly proving me useless to the tribe when we were at war."

Zelda smiled and nodded as Impaz continued to talk to her about when she was younger. Didn't all elderly being talk like that? Zelda helped Impaz onto her horse and they set off back to the castle. Riding through the fields, Impaz was still continuing to talk.

"The legends that have been told through the tribe are quite amazing. Especially about the Great Impa and Princess Zelda. Oh, and the Hero of Time, he was also in that legend… So many names the Great Hero has. Like the Hero of Winds, Hero of Time, and many others including the new hero, Link- the Hero of Twilight… Yes, now Zelda, how much longer do you expect?"

"Expect what?" Zelda asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"Children of course?" Impaz gave a croaky laugh and looked at the castle that was looming in the distance. The sun in the sky was at its highest point and was sending off great waves of heat causing Impaz to sigh.

"Ch-children?" the queen asked slowly. "I am not even married… It is not right for-"

"I know, I know. Well, you certainly have two- Never mind, I can see you do not feel comfortable." Impaz laughed again and Zelda focused on the dirt trail before her. "Zelda, how long do you expect to be gone?"

"I do not know."

Impaz sighed again and said, "Well, be careful. The people of Hyrule need you."

Zelda nodded and smiled softly to herself. Impaz was right, her people did need her and Zelda would make sure nothing happened. She shook her head slowly and looked at the castle that was quite near to them. The East Gate was in sight and the queen frowned when she saw a goron on the bridge. Arriving near him, Zelda slowed the horse down to speak. "Excuse me, what are you doing?"

The goron looked up, confused. "Standing guard. Word has spread that the evil has left the castle and this was thought of by no sight of the large black birds that flocked here at night."

"Oh… So, you say, everyone is outside?"

"Ehh, people are still very cautious so some are, some aren't. I can see you are in a hurry so you may pass." The goron stepped aside and nodded.

Zelda urged the horse forward and Impaz raised an eyebrow. Why were the gorons guarding the town? Why not the actual guards? Then again, they didn't do much so having the gorons was better.

Entering Castle Town, people were bustling around the streets, probably restocking on things they ran out of while locked in their homes. No one paid any attention to Zelda and Impaz. An old lady and traveler, nothing out of the ordinary. Zelda dismounted the horse once in the stables and helped Impaz off as well. The woman pinched her nose at the smell and tsked.

"You need a stable hand, girl."

"I'm one of the stable hands," said a voice behind one of the hay bales. A young girl popped up and smiled widely at them. Her hair was blond and held up in a tight bun on her head. "My name is Destry and if you have any complaints about me doing my job then tell them to me." Destry put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot on the ground.

Impaz smiled and shook her head. "I am sorry if I offended you, Destry. It is just that I live away from horses, away from their smell, so I am not used to it."

Destry cocked her head to the side, considering what Impaz said, and nodded before she ran out of the stable, her blond hair trailing behind her.

"Well, she seems nice. Did you appoint her?"

"Yes, her parents asked me one day if there were any way that their daughter could receive a job for Destry's grandmother was greatly ill and they couldn't afford to pay for medicine. They even refused when I told them that I could have a doctor come to them for free."

"Ah… And? The grandmother?"

"Hmm? Oh, this happened many years ago. Now, I believe the grandmother has passed away. It is only Destry, her mother, and five brothers."

"Interesting. Now, enough of the stories, you need to be on your way, don't you?"

Zelda nodded and put the horse in its pen. She turned back to Impaz and led her to the castle where Link was laying lazily on the ground of the throne room and Brinly next to him while Brandt sat on the throne. They all looked up at Zelda and the elder.

"Brinly, Brandt, this is Impaz," Zelda announced to them.

Brandt was the first one to greet the old woman. He ran up to her and smiled. What made Zelda, Link, and Brinly laugh about softly was that the two people were the same height. "Hello! Hey, you wear the same eye emblem thing as Sheik!" he said, pointing to Impaz's small bag that hung at her waist.

"Yes, we are from the same place you could say."

Brandt puffed out his cheeks, now confused. If Zelda was Sheik and Sheik and Impaz were from the same place wouldn't that make Impaz royalty because of Sheik really being Zelda? He shook his head and looked at Zelda then back to Impaz. "Well, it is nice to meet you."

"And you." Impaz nodded to Brandt and turned to face Link. "Thank you. I cannot stop saying those words to you, hero. You rescued me from those stupid beasts and that dear girl -Ilia was her name- from her amnesia. On top of that you saved all of Hyrule. So, I thank you."

Link stood up and smiled at Impaz. "You are welcome."

"And who exactly are you?" Impaz asked, turning to Brinly.

"Brinly. And I have heard so far that you are Impaz, correct?"

"Yes, yes. You two keep good care of the queen, you hear me? And you, Zelda, please, please take care. If something happens then I will not know what to do."

* * *

Brandt looked out the bedchamber window at the darkened sky. Although nothing had happened, the day went by as quickly as it had come. Zelda was sitting on the corner of his bed looking at the ground. "Queen?" he asked quietly. Zelda looked up at him and smiled. "When will this all be over?"

"I don't know… I wish I did Brandt. Why?"

"I miss my parents and sitting in the castle, not having to hide from mad men."

Zelda fell silent and stood up. She knelt near the head of the bed and pulled the sheets over Brandt. "It will all be over soon. Just wait. Have hope and faith. Now, good night. You need the rest for we set off at sunrise."

Brandt nodded and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep, when Zelda left the room.

Zelda walked down the hall to the throne room where Link and Brinly were sitting lazily. "Where is Impaz?" she asked.

"In the room you allowed her to stay in. I think," Link answered.

"Brinly, may I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" the prince asked, looking at Zelda.

"Is Brandt really eleven?"

"No, but he was told by my parents to tell everyone he was eleven. He really is eight, though. We had to do that because our Court will not allow any member of the royal family under the age of eleven years be able to carry out duties. Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Well, enough of your wondering, Zelda, shouldn't we all be getting to bed? We set out again in the morning," Link said with a yawn.

"Yes."

* * *

**Lightwolf8: As I said earlier, I already had this chapter typed and it is more of a page filler that leads up to more events, blah, blah, blah. HUE and RP!!! Also, I am not going to update until after the holidays (Christmas and New Years) cause, well, it's the holidays and my parents will kill me if I ignore my family so… yea. Anyway Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!**


	26. Secrets Always Show

**Chapter 25: Secrets Always Show**

"So… Impaz is going to watch over the castle, huh? Zelda, I still don't really think you should be coming with us?" Link said as he leaned back lazily in a dining chair. "Don't you think it is a bit dangerous?"

Zelda shook her head. "No, of course not. I have Brinly, Brandt, and you to protect me." She stood and smiled at Link. "Come. We have to get ready, don't we?"

The hero nodded and followed Zelda out of the castle to the stable's where Brandt and Brinly already were. He nodded to the brothers and grabbed the reins of Epona who somehow managed to find her master. Zelda mounted the same black horse as before and Brinly and Brandt chose a grey one.

Link led the way to the fields and looked over his shoulder at his queen. "Where are we going?"

"Kakariko. There, we can find out about Brinly receiving the Triforce of Power and Renado will most likely aid in protecting Brandt. We don't even have to tell the shaman about him. Although, right now there isn't much we can do."

Link shrugged and looked over at the brothers who were quarreling on their horse, lagging slightly behind. "Right," he said finally. Link kicked Epona into a gallop and Zelda and the princes followed.

Eventually, they reached the fields where everything was still. Not a single bird was in the sky or any other animal in sight. Link frowned as they road to Kakariko. There was something wrong and for some reason he thought that Brinly, Brandt, Sheik, and he were involved. But now Zelda was tied into this mess and there was no turning back for her. Link shook his head and glanced over his shoulder at Zelda and the princess who were riding close behind.

Reaching the Kakariko gates, the party slowed and the horses trotted into the village. The gorons were standing around the village, talking lazily and saluting to their 'brother' Link as he rode by.

The first to see Link was Barnes who was standing outside his bomb shop. He smiled and walked over to the four. "Well, what a surprise it is to see you here!" Barnes exclaimed in delight. "It has been forever and-"

"We are not her for pleasant matters," Zelda said, cutting off Barnes as he spoke.

The bomb salesman shook his head, most likely trying to figure out who Zelda was at the time because of her simple appearance. Then, like he had been hit in the face with Link's Hylian shield. "P-prin-princess Zelda…" he stammered. "My apologies for being so blunt." Barnes paused and looked curiously at Zelda who was smiling. "Um… then, what exactly may I ask, are you here for?"

"Shelter," Link and Zelda answered together.

Barnes still looked dumbfounded at the two and shook his head slowly. "I guess… that I should get Renado and inform him of your arrival." Barnes turned away and lowed his face guard to cover his face. Slowly he shuffled his feet to the inn where he assumed Renado was at the time.

Link dismounted his horse and the others followed his lead. He stretched and led Epona to Eldin's spring. Once all the horses were settled, Link looked at Brinly who was watching Brandt play in the water.

"He really isn't as old as you claimed," he said.

"Yes, that is true. We did it for his protection. My parents and I, that is."

Zelda looked closely at Brand and bit her lip. If you looked carefully, you could see his aura energetic and giving off the sense of fire. If the one that looked had powerful magic in their command. "It is good we know this, I suppose. So we don't push him further than what he can accomplish."

Brinly nodded and turned as a voice sounded from behind them.

"Ah, welcome, Your Highness, Link, and… I am quite sorry but I do not know who you are young sir," Renado said politely.

"My name is Brinly. Brandt's brother."

"I see. Well, Barnes has informed me that you are not here for kind matters. Is this correct?"

"Yes," Zelda answered. "We are here to seek shelter and protection. And now, at this very moment, my castle in in pieces. A madman tried to take over but he was stopped. The guards are frightened to death -well, it isn't as if they were much help anyway- and the people are terrified to even leave their homes. You do not have to do this for us, for we can easily find elsewhere if necessary."

"Please, no, Your Highness. It would be an honor for you to stay here. But, why exactly… are you here? If the man was stopped then what is the trouble?"

Zelda took a deep breath in and began to speak once more. "The man who originally causes trouble… he calls himself Tinek but I know that is false. His true name is Teivel. The head of the Royal Court. He is a liar and a deceiver. No more. His goal is to bring the land of light to its destruction. He wants to return the land to his people. The people of the Twilight. He is on a quest to find the Elemental Shards." Zelda stopped talking and allowed Renado to gape at her sayings. "If he manages to get all four complete Elements then we will die and our world of light will become twilight. But, we seek shelter because if Teivel cannot reform all of the Elements his plan will not work. Even if he is missing one shard of one Element."

"Zelda, wait. Before you say anymore don't you think you should rethink this over?" interceded Link. His eyes were worried and they quickly flashed over to Brinly bit Zelda ignored the green clad hero.

"We need this shelter because Brandt is the final Element shard holder and he cannot be slew for his power."

Renado's eyes closed and he murmured something under his breath. Brinly was frowning and he looked at his younger brother who was still in the water. He shut his eyes angrily and began to glare at Link and Zelda.

"How long did you both know this?" he demanded.

"From the time I first saw him," Zelda said softly.

"From the time Sheik brought him here to Kakariko and I first was told."

"Well," interrupted Renado, "how about I get you all some rooms at the inn?" The shaman turned and walked away. Brinly shook his head and followed, leaving Link and Zelda to themselves.

"Hey! Were did the man with the long hair go?" asked Brandt, running up to the two and skidding into a halt.

"He went to the inn with your brother. I will take you there, alright?" Zelda took the fire-boys hand and walked him away. She glanced over her shoulder at Link who was still not exactly sure of what was happening.

Zelda opened the door of the inn and spotted Luda sitting lazily in a chair. "Luda," she called. The girl looked up and her eyes widened. She ran up and her mouth twitched as if she was going to say something but did not have the courage to do so. "Luda, you do not need to say anything. But, can you occupy Brandt for me?"

Luda looked at the Young Prince and nodded. "O-of course, Queen Zelda! Come on, Brandt, I have something that you might like."

As Luda led Brandt away, Zelda went to find Brinly. After a few minutes of searching, she found him sitting in a small room that was probably once used as storage. "Brinly," she said as she approached the prince. "Why are you so upset? We will protect Brandt no matter what. Please understand that. And, now, you are the holder of the Triforce of Power and you must assist Link and I."

Brinly looked up at Zelda and sighed. "I cannot expect you to know why. But, I will tell you if you won't stop bothering me which I believe you will. I had a sister named Kirit and she- she was adventurous. She always went exploring in caves and mountains, sometimes not coming back to the castle for days. One day, a storm hit and she did not return. But, it was not an ordinary storm. The ground shook and rumbled when it hit. Great crates were made in the earth because of the storm. This storm happened when Kirit left. Ever since we were younger… I knew that she had an Elemental shard of Earth. I tried to ignore it and remind myself that she was just like both of us: a human. With her bare hands she could bend sheets of metal that strongmen could not even dent. She could make the earth follow her command."

"Normally… when something like that storm that happened when Kirit did not return occurs, an Elemental holder has died and their shard was obtained by the wrong hands." Brinly paused and looked at Zelda. "My parents are _dead. _Kirit was lost long ago. And, now, I find out that the only remaining member of my living family is an Elemental holder like my lost sister! He is going to _die, _Zelda!"

Zelda looked away. "I know what it is like to lose your family. My mother died when I was young and my father, although he lived, ignored me. And eventually, he died of sickness. I had a second father, though, you can say. His name was Mirek. The only one I had left. But he was murdered. By Teivel. That damn rotten man that does not deserve to walk on the earth. Like father like son…"

Brinly nodded and sighed. "I don't want Brandt to go. Even though we fight like we hate each other, it is our way of telling how much we love each other like brothers."

* * *

Link slowly paced around the graveyard, remembering the time he was last there. The time that Midna had left him. She seemed so hurt. Link wondered why she would have done that.

He looked over to the small hole that led to the graves of the Zora King and Queen. Link began to wonder if he should go and pay his respects to them for he was already at the graveyard after all. He knelt down to begin his crawl but a voice yelled from behind him. Spinning around, he saw Teivel… or Tinek. Slowly a scowl slid onto his face and he reached for his sword.

"Ah! No fighting right now hero!" Teivel called with a laugh. He closed his eyes and a mist swirled around him. Once the mist was gone, Teivel resembled on of the Twili.

"Tinek," Link said silently.

"Yes, I am truly Tinek. Not Teivel like you pathetic Queen claims. But, now, there is someone I want you to see. She is helping me with this and she is doing quite a good job if I say so myself. Show yourself, girl."

On command, a girl materialized out of the air and stood beside Tinek. Link felt his jaw drop open and he shook his head angrily. "Midna…" he whispered.

"Link, I-"

"What is you business here, Tinek?!" Link shouted, cutting Midna off.

"Oh, you see, we made some new friends to assist us but the one girl was a bit rambunctious and the man wouldn't help us without her, so we disposed of them. Now, we are searching for the Elemental shards as you already know. But, we won't come after him until we have three full Elements. And we just came here to inform you of such. And may I add that the boy that stayed with the young woman looked extremely like you." Tinek stopped and let out a chilling laugh.

Link shook his head. So this is what Sheik was telling him about. He was right. Midna _wasn't _on their side. "Get out of here, dammit before I kill you without hesitation," he growled.

"Oh? Is that a challenge? Well, our time will just have to wait, now won't it? Farewell, Hero!" Tinek called with a laugh as he warped away with Midna whose eyes were streaming with tears.

"Wait!" Link suddenly called as they disappeared into a portal. "Damn…" he whispered. That stupid Tinek. Next time Link saw him he would be dead. Link turned to walk back to the inn but then paused in his tracks. Maybe, just maybe, he didn't hate Tinek like he forced himself to think. Maybe it was just Midna who made him so furious. After all, she had left him to help Tinek.

Link raised his head high, pushing the thoughts aside. It was over now. His duty had changed within a moments notice and it was to protect Brandt with his life. Twilight would not shroud the light. He wouldn't allow it.

* * *

**Lightwolf8: hi everyone. Hmm… what to say… ah, I know! First off, I would like to thank everyone who is reading my story 'cause I haven't done that in a while. Next, I have to say that I was in a strange mood when I wrote this. It is more of the depressing sort, this chapter. At least I think it is. Well, bye for now and I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry I didn't update as soon as usual. Please review!**


	27. Final Water's Death by Hell

**Chapter 26: Final Water's Death by Hell**

"So… You saw them, did you? Zelda asked Link, her hands folded on her lap.

"Yes. I should have believed Sheik, dammit… How does he even know so much? And why did you even send him?"

"Because I felt you needed the help, why?"

Link shrugged and Brinly who walked into the small room snorted. "Talking about the warrior again, huh? Zelda, I do not mean offense, but you really do need to teach your servants more manners."

Zelda cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "Sheik has his own way of doing things, I am afraid. Nothing may change that."

"Hey!" shouted Brandt running into the room with Luda trailing behind him. "There are people here!"

"People?" questioned Link. When the fire-boy nodded, the three stood up and followed Luda and Brant to a window. Peering out, a carriage was in the middle of the dirt path and a single horse was pawing at the ground. Epona, the horse's name was.

It had been two days since their journey to Kakariko and Link had allowed his horse to wander apparently. And Epona must have gone back to Ordon for now, here she was, attached to a carriage, with Colin, Beth, Talo, Malo, Ilia, and everyone else from Ordon climbing out, including Fado who Link was surprised to see for he did not expect the ranch owner to leave the goats alone.

"That carriage sure must be big on the inside," Brinly murmured. He jumped up in surprise when Link rushed past him, almost knocking the prince over. Brinly looked to Zelda who simply smiled and followed the hero outside with Brandt trailing like a young duckling after its mother. He shrugged and followed with his hands shoved lazily in his pockets. Throughout the time he had spent with the queen and hero, the more relaxed he had become. Who knew that he, the Prince of Namatur, could easily leave his duties to travel?

Once Link stepped foot outside, Ilia's eyes widened and she ran over to Link, hugging him tightly, saying something about how she missed him so. The children gathered around him, too, jumping up and down. But, slightly away from the crowd stood Colin who shifted on his feet nervously. When Link spotted him, he forcefully removed Ilia's arms and knelt beside Colin and ruffled his hair.

"Why don't you come and say hi?" Link asked the blonde haired boy.

Colin shrugged and looked away.

"What's wrong? And why, may I ask is everyone here?"

Colin looked up with serious eyes and replied, "Ordon… has b-been burned to the ground." He paused to look at Link's shocked face, as well as Zelda's who now stood beside him. "Some strange people came and attacked us at night. The first struck your house, then the ranch, the actual village… And it was a single man, too. He was very big and appeared to be strong."

Link continuously at the young boy and shook his head. "What-"

"Link," interrupted Rusl. The aging swordsman placed his hand on his sons shoulder and looked at Link and Zelda. "I shall explain everything to you tonight." He glanced at the children and Ilia, not wanting them to hear what he would say later on.

"Okay then."

"Colin, why don't you go find Luda and-"

"Hey!" shouted Brandt enthusiastically, noticing Colin and not knowing a thing about why he, along with everyone else of Ordon, was there. "My name is Brandt, what is yours?" he asked, the child in him taking complete control of his body.

Colin gave a weak smile and looked at Brandt. Zelda, Link, and Rusl couldn't help to laugh at the young boy's introduction and greeting.

"Brandt, why don't you go and find Luda? I believe that she would be happy to see her friend again. And take the other children as well," Zelda said kindly.

Brandt nodded and dragged Colin away with a smile on his face.

"Well, that is one enthusiastic boy," Rusl said with a laugh before his expression hardened once more. Turning to Zelda, he asked, "I am sorry, but I do not recall seeing you before, not to mention meeting."

Zelda nodded and held out her hand. "My name is Zelda and you are Rusl. Correct?"

Rusl nodded in return and shook her hand. His movement slowly slowed and he suddenly gaped at her. Shaking his head, he closed his mouth. "Z-Zelda? Queen Zelda?"

"The one and only. I am so very sorry to hear of Ordon's fate… Once peace is restored, I will do everything in my power to help restore your village."

"Th-thank you. I am sorry if I seem rude, Your Highness, but I thought you were missing? What happened?"

"I had fled my castle, knowing that darkness was threatening me. And I then hid by myself, not telling a soul where I was heading. Then, a servant-warrior of mine -Sheik is his name- came to me, for he was the only one who I dare to trust with the knowledge of my location at the time, and told me about Link who was at my castle and thankfully rid the darkness that resided there. So I returned and journeyed with him here."

"If the darkness is gone then why do you not return to your castle?"

"The darkness may be gone from the castle but it is not gone from Hyrule. Or Namatur at that matter. The darkness is everywhere."

Rusl fell silent and looked at Zelda. "I will call the other members of the Resistance here and we will help aid you." Rusl bowed low and Zelda nodded.

"I thank you, then."

"Zelda, if you do not mind, I would like to speak with you for a moment…" Link said.

The queen looked at him with an odd expression and followed him as he led her to the small cave near Eldin's spring. "What is it?"

"Something isn't right… And Ordon, what do we do about it?"

"I know, Link, I know. But what do you mean by something is not right?"

"I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right. Doesn't the air seem way too still? And the wind, it is so calm. No outside noises either. Don't you notice that?"

Zelda let out a long sigh. "Of course I do. I just… don't want to alert anyone. I think I'm going to find Brinly and train him some more," Zelda said, breaking their conversation as she walked away. She looked up at the blue sky where not a single cloud dared dwell. Maybe, darkness was near complete power now…"

* * *

Midna's face was buried in her pillow at the inn they were staying at. She tried to dry her tears, but, with everyone dried, a new one took its place. She cursed constantly, swearing herself to Hell, where not even twilight touched. She had faced Link. It felt like she could just die at then.

"Midna," called Tinek from outside her temporary bedchamber. "There is a Water Holder in this small town and I plan on retrieving the shard tonight. It is the last piece of the Water Element. Do you wish to come with me?"

"No," Midna groaned in a muffled voice.

"Suit yourself."

When Tinek's footsteps died away, Midna pushed herself up from her pillow and looked around her darkened room.

A desk stood in a corner with a chair next to it, a wardrobe near the door, a mirror on the far wall, and another door near the back of the room leading to a washroom. Next to that door was a window leading to the outside.

A devious grin spread on Midna's face and she jumped off the bed. She almost broke the door of the wardrobe when she opened it and she began to fumble with her belongings that were stored inside. Eventually, she pulled out a long black robe that was more like a hooded dress with a veil that covered the face. She slipped the robe on and walked over to the mirror, hiding any of her hair from sight. Midna grabbed a small dagger that Tinek had allowed her to borrow and her rucksack that she had bought to store her clothing and other items while she traveled. She stuffed everything in the bag and crept out of the room and down the hall to Tinek's bedchamber.

Opening the door, her mouth fell open. Inside, torture items of almost every kind lined the walls, one after another. Midna shrugged and decided to use them to her advantage. She took throwing knives, daggers, a bow and quiver, a small mace, a mallet, and a sword that's scabbard weighed more than the actual blade. She strapped the sword to her waist under the robe and the bow and quiver to her back and the other items were simply shoved in her bag.

If anyone caught her, she would be as good as dead. Especially if Tinek caught her. Everyone would be suspicious if they spotted a girl garbed in pitch black with dangerous weapons at her reach.

She walked back into her room and opened the window quietly. It was now night and the sky was filled with clouds, allowing not a single ray of light from the moon to touch the earth. Midna thanked her goddesses for this. If there was moonlight then she would create shadows, and then her shadows would attract attention and she did _not _want that.

Midna squeezed through the window and shut it behind her when she was on the ground. She was thankful again that her room was on the first floor of the inn. She walked through an alleyway and paused when she began to hear a slight moan coming from a house through an open window. Midna walked further down and the moans grew slightly louder. Peering through the window she saw Tinek, standing over some woman. Midna covered her mouth to stop her gasp and she thought, _So that is how Tinek gets what he wants. If I didn't agree to help him then that might be me, unless… _Midna looked back in and the woman's eyes were now wide in fear. She was cowering in a corner, clutching her naked body in fear causing herself to bleed. Tinek was laughing and an odd sword was raised over his head.

The sword was definitely strange. The flat of the blade was curved, almost like a shovel, and the sides of the blade were razor sharp, so sharp it hurt to look at.

Tinek said something but Midna did not hear him. Before she could comprehend what was happening, the shovel-blade was plunged into the woman's chest, through her arms even and Tinek seemed to be shoveling the woman's insides out as she screamed in pure agony.

Midna closed her eyes and bit her lip to stop a cry of distress that ached to escape. That was how Tinek got the Elements, then. She would make sure that he would not get near the Young Prince of Namatur, she swore to it. If he did, Midna would kill herself. No soul deserved to die that way. Having their insides torn out by a madman was not a way to die. Midna's eyes shot open and she turned away, refusing to look at Tinek or the woman. She felt it cowardly to run now that she had seen what he was doing, but it was the only was she could help.

Midna sprinted down the alley and eventually slowed to a stop once near the stables. She put her hands on her knees and almost collapsed but she managed to keep herself standing. She spotted a stableman and ran over to him with her remaining energy. Midna didn't care if she was seen now so she placed herself in front of him. "Please," she begged the awed man. "I need one of you fastest horses. Please. Money is not an issue! Here. Do you want thirty gold pieces for your horse? Take it!" Midna said as she pulled out a change purse from her bag. She handed him the coins and he quickly ran to get a large black mare from the back of the stable.

"H-here yo-you are, Lady," he said, shakily handing her the reins.

Midna snatched them from him and mounted the horse. She pushed the horse into a full gallop and they ran out of the small village. She was to hide and find that warrior, Sheik. He would be the only one now that would actually listen. Hopefully.

* * *

**Lightwolf8: Mwahahahaha!!! Cliffy! Wells, I hope you like this chapter and if you have a mind like mine then you would have understood some parts of this.** Anyhoo, I am sorry it's a bit late. It is 'cause I have ACTUALLY been busy. Shocker, right? Well until next time, bye and review please!! **

_****rosie, if you are reading this, shut up and don't think I don't know what you are thinking****_


	28. Two of One

_**Chapter 27: Two of One**_

"Do you have any idea who attacked the village?" Zelda asked calmly as she took a sip of tea. She sat with Link, Brinly, and Rusl around a small table. She bit her lip to refrain from letting out a small giggle when Brinly fell backwards off his stool from drowsiness. "Did you even manage to catch a single glimpse of him?"

Rusl shook his head dolefully. "Unfortunately, no. But Colin was on his way from Ordona's spring and he apparently noticed the man."

"He said that the man appeared to be big and strong," Link said. His chin rested in his hands and he continued to look at a single spot on the wall opposite them. "So… he burned down _everything?" _

"Everything. Everything was burned to the ground. We ran out of Ordon as fast as we could. Ilia, Uli, Beth, and Talo managed to grab some supplies and an old carriage that Ilia had Epona pull. Epona," Rusl said, coming off topic. "That horse is strong, Link. You could see how much Ilia wishes that horse was hers."

"Excuse me?" asked a voice, coming from the doorway. As everyone turned around, they saw Ilia standing there with her arms folded across her chest. "What were you saying about me?"

"Just how much you want Epona," Link laughed.

"Oh. Well, have you seen my father? I need to talk to him."

"I believe he's at the bomb shop," said Rusl.

As Ilia walked away, he turned back to the other three. "Do you… think that he is the same man that has been murdering all of those people?"

Zelda closed her eyes and tipped her head to the side. "I have not thought of that, but, there is quite a chance that he is. All we need to know is who he is. Hyrule is falling apart before our very eyes… Something must be done."

"Well, if something needs to be done, we are at your services, Queen!" shouted Ashei from the doorway. "Hey, we got your letter and we came as soon as we could, Rusl."

Behind her, Shad nodded and walked over to greet Link. "It has been awhile." He then walked to Zelda, bowing low before her and kissing her on the hand. "Your Highness, we are happy to be of assistance." He glanced over at Brinly who was now asleep and Ashei snorted.

"Why isn't that boy in bed?"

"We were talking, but it seems that friend decided to take a small nap. I'll wake him up." Link stood and walked over to a water basin that sat on the windowsill. Walking back over, he dumped the water over the prince's head.

Brinly's eyes flew open and he jumped up. "Never. Do. That. Again," he growled.

"Then don't fall asleep on us, Sir Prince." Link grinned and put his hands behind his head. "Sorry if it was cold. Which I do think that it was."

"Please, let us not fight as such a time," Zelda said, placing herself between the two. "Ashei, Shad, has there been any more murders?"

Ashei shrugged and Shad nodded and said, "I have heard of a few during my travels, but they have calmed down, I guess you can say."

Zelda nodded and grabbed both Link and Brinly by the shoulder. "You two must go to bed, if you act like children, I will treat you like children, no go."

She pushed them past Ashei and Shad and Link laughed. "First of all, Zelda: I am the same age as you, if not older. And second of all: what happens if we don't listen to your commands?" He looked over at Brinly who nodded.

Zelda watched there smirks be wiped from their faces as she said, "If you don't listen I will simply call on Sheik. Now, try not to kill each other in your sleep." She pushed Link and Brinly in the directions of their rooms and walked off to her own.

"Talk about pushy…" murmured Brinly. He looked over at Link and raised his eyebrows. "If Zelda didn't threaten us with Sheik then-"

"You would have already felt my blade."

"Uh, no, I believe you would have felt mine."

"Really now?"

"Yes and-"

"I swear to the Goddesses, if you two do not get in your rooms now, I will make sure that Sheik comes in less than a second of my call," Zelda called through her door.

Link and Brinly's color drained from their faces and they hurried into their rooms, not wanting to get on the bad side of the warrior.

Link closed his door and lit a table lantern to bring light to the darkened room. He yawned and removed his tunic and mail, setting them on a small chair in the corner before jumping into his bed. Link looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. To him, what was occurring throughout Hyrule was plain confusing. People were being murdered, random warriors were appearing, traitors were amok. And all was happening in random order, no pattern in the occurrences whatsoever. Zant came to take control of the castle of Hyrule but failed, Tinek/Teivel was somewhere with Midna, and deranged murders were occurring. Link didn't even think that the happenings were even related.

He sighed and thought about what would happen next. In truth, he hadn't a clue, probably neither Zelda nor Brinly did. What he thought they should do was stay in Kakariko and protect Brandt. Link sat up and looked out the window that faced in-between two destroyed houses in the process of being fixed. His sight sharpened when he saw a shadowy figure walk through the shadows. Two shadowy figures actually.

Link stood, his feet now firmly planted on the cool, wooden ground. He slid a white shirt over his head from a small wardrobe next to door and grabbed his sword, sheath, and shield. He slung them over his back with as little noise as he could make and tiptoed to his door, slowly opening it. He walked out and sidled against the wall to the entrance of the inn, hoping that no one would see him, especially not one of the children that would yell to him, if they were still up at such a late time.

Link luckily got outside, unnoticed, and as soon as his feet touched the ground, chills went up his spine. He was not wearing shoes, for the fear of getting caught, but, as he thought his decision over, he realized it wasn't the best. Ignoring the icy chill that swept outside, he made his way over to the two buildings, staying light on his feet. He looked up at the dark sky that showed not a single star and he winced.

He peered around the corner to see two people, one male, one female. The girl had navy hair that was pulled up high with a red tie. She wore a long blue robe and was looking at a map, turning it in circles. The man was leaning lazily against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, he looked up and Link gasped, knowing that he was caught.

"Who are you?" the man in the shadows asked.

Link froze up, unable to speak or move. That man… he was that man. Or was he, him? Was he dreaming? That man was like him, except engulfed in darkness. A black tunic, grey leggings, a black hat, and blood red eyes.

"What? I just asked you a question. Are you going to answer me or not?" the shadow demanded.

The girl turned and tipped her head to the side, reminding Link of Zelda. "What-?"

"Shut up, Kirra. Hello? What-"

"You're me," Link managed to choke out.

"Dark Link…" the girl named Kirra said slowly, walking toward Link. She walked up to him and looked at him, circling him too. "You two are the same."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Dark Link grunted. "So, you are my light side, huh? I would have expected someone that seemed more of a threat. I mean, you?! You can't be the Hero of Twilight!" He laughed and brushed his hair out of his face. "C'mon, Zelda-"

"Why are you here? Why don't you just go back to the shadows…?"

Dark Link looked slightly taken aback then he straightened up. "Why should I answer to you, dammit?"

"Because I answered to you."

"Do you think I give a fu-?"

"Just answer him," groaned Kirra whose face was in her hands.

"I won't get any punishment will I?" the clone asked with a toothy grin.

Kirra's eyes darted up into a scowl at Dark Link and she drew her sword that rested at her hip. "Not even in your dreams. If you won't tell him then I will."

Dark Link shrugged and watched Kirra slowly sheathe her sword. "Fine then."

Kirra turned to Link and folded her arms. She bit her lip and faced Dark Link once more. "Should I start from the beginning?" she asked him. Once he shook his head, she faced Link. "Well, Dark Link took me to Namatur so I can actually see other people instead of being in isolation. So-"

"Namatur?" Link asked in surprise. "When did you get there?"

She tipped her head again. "Shortly after the departure of the two princes and their companions. Though, we weren't there to see them leave. Why?"

"Because I was one of their 'companions', that's why."

"Oh…" Kirra looked away then continued. "I met this girl there. Her name… I don't remember her name, but Dark Link met the man he was traveling with and all four of us staying in an inn. The man -I don't know what his name was- was an Element Hunter; I suppose you should call him. So he asked Dark Link to help him and he-"

"Agreed. I agreed," finished Dark Link. "My mind is full of thoughts, full of numerous ways of torture and other things along those lines. But, what that man did to get the Element shard was horrible. I watched him receive the shard from one man, and I that was a woman, _my _mind won't even tell me what he would've done. So, I went back to the inn and got Kirra."

"We left in the middle of the night, so the man or his partner wouldn't notice…" Kirra said softly.

"There have been rumors of rapes and torturous murders, and I knew some of those people. So, despite my evil appearance, I want that man _dead. _I will apply worse tortures than he can ever imagine," Dark Link spat.

"…Was his name Tinek? Or Teivel?" Link asked suddenly.

Kirra and Dark Link raised their eyebrows at him. "How the fuck do you know him?" asked Dark Link.

"He- Well, it's a long story."

Dark Link looked up and grunted. "The night is still young, in' it?"

Link sighed, and explained everything to his clone and the robed girl. He had no clue why he dared trust them, really. Maybe it was just because Dark Link really _was _him. But, the girl, she just had something about her.

So the three of them stood there, talking and once they were finished, Link broke the small silence that was among them. "I'm taking you both to Zelda."

"What?!" they exclaimed at once.

"Are you insane?" Dark Link cried. "As soon as she sees me then she'll kill me!"

"How so?"

"I-I am Ganondorf's creation. He has told her that he created me… during the time of Twilight. I am darkness, nothing but that. So don't tell your damn queen that I'm here!"

"And what if I do?"

"Then she'll get rid of me! End of story. That's it."

"No," said a rough voice from behind them. Kirra jumped into Dark, causing him to fall against the wall and Link fell backwards to the ground. "I will make sure that she doesn't get rid of you."

Looking closely at the shadow concealed person, Link jumped up. "Sheik…"

"Sheik?!" Dark and Kirra repeated, too.

"Hello. Link. Dark. Kirra. Listen, I will make sure that-"

"Well, someone is a great escaper, aren't they?" growled Dark. He drew his sword and lunged at the warrior who quickly dodged the blow. "Damn…" Dark attacked again, only to have the flat of his blade caught between Sheik's feet. She lay on the ground, her feet up and a solid hold on the blade. Bringing her feet back, the sword flew out of Dark Link's hands, flying into the side of the cliff and sticking.

"Wait!" interrupted Kirra before Dark Link did anything else irrational. "I was the one who let her out!"

"Her?" asked Link. Okay this had to be a dream, Link thought to himself. Now, they were saying that Sheik was a _girl _when there was no way he could be one. Unless the chest bindings on Sheik-…

"I let her out because no one deserves to be locked in a dark castle like that… Do you think _I _liked it?! No. And I didn't want her to be stuck there too. Don't you dare think I don't know what you do."

Dark became pale, even paler than he already was. Kirra, Sheik, and Link did not even know that was possible. He shook himself and raised a hand. He opened his mouth to talk and Link quickly interrupted.

"All of you, shut up. First, why are _you _two here? You never exactly answered me," he asked pointing to Dark and Kirra. "And you, Sheik, why are you here, too? And you're a _girl?"_

"We are here because we are searching for Tinek, Teivel -I don't give a damn what you call him- and to kill him. Simple enough," Dark grumbled, his eyes still on Sheik. The two continued to stare until Kirra walked between them.

"Okay, okay. We have accomplished your hate for one another, but, in the end we are all on the same side. Are we not? We want the dark man dead." Kirra raised her sword that shone brightly with the light of an unknown source. She smiled at the other three who looked curiously at her. She puffed out her cheeks and said, "Oh, come on, are you all really that hopeless?"

Link smiled and drew his sword as well, holding the blade against Kirra's. "Maybe, all we needed was a single spark of hope to give us our full courage."

Sheik rolled 'her' eyes and drew a dagger. Dark's hand quickly reached for his shield, incase Sheik decided to throw one at him. Noticing the clone's reaction on her movements, she chuckled and put the dagger up as well.

They looked at Dark whose eyebrows were raised. "What?" he asked. Eventually, after becoming fully annoyed with red, blue, and green eyes staring at him, he let out a groan and raised his own sword to the other three blades. "Must we really do this?"

"I suppose it signifies our allegiance with one another. Which, you should know, means that we don't turn on each other," Sheik said, her voice muffled by her cowl. She looked at Dark, probably meaning for her words to be directed at him.

"Sheik," Link began, "did Zelda call on you?"

The warrior shook her head. "No, I came to bring her to safety. Darkness is near and it is my duty to protect her, so I brought her elsewhere."

Link flinched a bit and crossed his arms. "I hope you know that I would be happy to protect the Queen. I have already done-"

"Shush, Hero, I know what you have done to protect her already. But, I was born to protect her. It is my life. So, no telling me what and what not to do."

Link bit his lip and nodded. Then he looked at Kirra and Dark Link. "Where do you two plan on staying?"

The two shrugged and Dark clapped his hands together. "You know what? I think we'll just sleep behind this building." He put his sword back in its scabbard and began to peel away his tunic. Kirra let out a small squeal and turned to Link.

"If you don't mind, I would be happy if I could be- oh, I don't know- _away _from _him!" _

Link smiled and nodded. Dark grinned and wrapped his arm around Kirra who paled. Sheik snorted at the sight and waved a hand.

"I will be elsewhere. Call my name if you need me." Sheik turned away and jumped up, grabbing onto outcrops of the cliff and climbed her way up the side.

"Come on," Link said. He led them to one of the old houses. It was the same one where he fell through the roof while collecting the Tears of Light for Eldin. He opened the door and it led into a musty smelling room. "I don't know if this will be good enough for you, but-"

"Hmm… big gaping hole in the ceiling… I like it." Dark Link jumped onto the bed, sending dust everywhere. After Kirra and Link were done with their coughing fit he stood up again. "You could have the bed Kirra."

Kirra eyed the bed suspiciously and poked and prodded at it, unsure if any bugs were in it. She wrinkled her nose and sat on it. Looking up to Dark, she asked him, "Where are you going to sleep?"

"Heh, I don't need a bed." He looked at Link and crossed his arms. "Well… I didn't expect to see my light self, but, I guess we better be on the same side, 'cause I don't want the warrior-bitch to come and murder me in my sleep."

Link rubbed his eyes and nodded slowly. "'Night then." He turned and walked out of the old house. Right at that time, he was too tired to comprehend that night's happenings. Goddesses, he couldn't even think straight.

"Hero…" Sheik said, jumping down from nowhere. Link twirled around to face the warrior.

"Sheik, I'm sorry, but can it wait until the morning?" He stretched upward and let out a long yawn.

She shrugged and nodded. "If that is what you wish, then I suppose so. Goon night, Hero."

* * *

**Lightwolf8: YAYS! LONGER CHAPTER! Well, I have been debating whether or not to make the chapters longer, so in the end, I did. Soo… watcha thinks? Huh? Huh? Anyhoo, I'm going to leave you in peace, so REVIEW PLEASE!! Byes!**


	29. Shadows

**A/N: Hehe… well I decided that I hated what I wrote for this chapter originally and rewrote it. Just the ending thought, the beginning is the same. Well, enjoy, I s'pose.**

_**Chapter: 28 Shadows**_

"Sheik?" Link asked the warrior and they sat beside each other in the shallow water of Eldin's spring after a long while of practicing. Sheik had only agreed to fight him if he used hand-to-hand combat. So they did. And they practiced for hours in the early morning. Sometimes they had an audience, other times it was just them. But now they were done and sweat poured from their tired faces.

"What, Hero?"

"Do you trust him?" he asked, referring to his dark self.

"No. But that is just me. When we were attacked by the Twili beast in the Hidden Village, he found me, somehow, and took me to this dark castle. Where…" Sheik trailed off and stood up, water dripping from her body. "You have no reason not to trust him, though, Hero."

Link shrugged and stood as well. "Also, why do you call me 'Hero'? I have a name you know."

"I prefer not to use it. So, Hero, what do you plan on doing now? Surely not waiting for Tinek to come here and attack?"

Link bit his lip. That was _exactly _what he had been going to do. Sheik knew this and snorted. "We should go to Ordon and see what happened."

"That might be a better idea…"

Sheik laughed beneath her cowl. "Really? Now, lets go wake the devil."

Link nodded and followed Sheik to the old house that they had allowed Dark Link and Kirra to sleep the night before.

Entering the destroyed house, they saw Kirra, sprawled out on the bed, and Dark Link, on top of the wardrobe opposite the bed. He was just sitting there, his eyes closed. But then his blood red, eyes shot open and he grinned. "Morning already?"

"No, only a few minutes have passed," Sheik growled sarcastically.

Dark stuck out his tongue childishly and jumped down. He looked over at Kirra, shouting, "Sleepyhead! Wake the fuck up!"

Before anyone could even blink, Kirra's blade was thrown at him like one of Sheik's daggers. It barely missed him and went flying into the wall, sticking. Kirra sat up angrily. "Don't yell!" She was about to say something else but then closed her mouth when she saw Sheik and Link. Jumping out of bed, her face twisted up. "I feel disgusting…"

"You the one that wanted to sleep in that there damn bad," Dark mouthed to her.

Ignoring him, she let out a long yawn. "Where are we going?" she asked the two heroes.

"Ordon," they replied in chorus.

"Where's that?"

"A small village southwest of here," Link explained. "My home village."

"Oh," Kirra and Dark said.

Dark stretched upward and grabbed his sword and shield that rested against the wardrobe. "Well, I don't know about any of you, but I'm ready."

Kirra nodded in agreement and walked over to her sword, yanking it out of the wall. "You," she said, pointing to Dark, "hide."

"I know, I know." Dark's form began to flicker, slowly disappearing into a dark shadow against the ground. Link bit his lip, looking down at his other being, and made a strange facial expression. "What?" asked Dark's shadow.

"Nothing. Now, are we going or what?"

Sheik snorted. "Goddesses, Hero. A bit anxious aren't you?"

"I just want to-"

"I was only joking. Come on then." Sheik turned and walked out of the house with Link, Dark, and Kirra trailing behind her. "Link, you take Kirra on Epona, I'll run, and Dark… what do you plan on doing?"

The shadow against the side of the house crossed its arms. "Well. I can either hide in your shadow or the horses. But I would prefer y-"

"The horse. You will follow the horse, is that understood?" Sheik barked at him.

"Of course, Your Royal Highness…"

Sheik froze and tugged at her cowl nervously. He couldn't know. There was no way he could. Or was there? "Excuse me?"

"I'm only joking. You're as bad as Link!"

Sheik and Link glared at the shadow and Kirra clapped her hands together, not wanted a fight to emerge. What a sight that would be, though. A hero and warrior fighting a shadow. And if one of the people of Ordon or Kakariko saw that they would be as good as confused. "Can we please be on our way?" They paused for a moment and allowed Kirra to push them to Epona.

When Link mounted his horse, he gave his hand to Kirra to help her up. "Hold on," he said to her. Kirra looked over at the shadow who desperately wanted to say something, but instead he managed to hold it back when he noticed Kirra's icy glare. "Ready?" he asked Sheik who was fighting a yawn. When she nodded, he kicked the horse into a gallop. Dark was already hidden so there was no need to scold him again. Link rolled his eyes at the thought of his darker self. He was more annoying than a little brother, a monkey, and all the children of Ordon combined.

"You are thinking about me!" said Dark, popping up as a shadow in front of them, frightening Epona and causing Sheik to trip when she tried to stop. Dark laughed and Link scowled at him. "What? Oh, wait, why'd we stop? Sorry 'bout that…" He disappeared once again and Link glanced at Kirra who rolled at her eyes.

Sheik was visibly trying to refrain herself from attacking the shadow. Although the shadow was mixed with Epona's shadow she probably had a way to get him. "Are we going to continue, Hero?" Sheik asked impatiently.

"Hmm? Oh! Of course." He kicked Epona into a full gallop and they continued on.

The sky was already dark by the time they reached Ordon. The four travelers dismounted and headed to where Link's house previously stood. Previously, because now it was a mere pile of ash and debris. Link's brow furrowed and he knelt down by his house's remains. He picked up some of the ashes and let the powder slide through his fingertips. He watched it fall to the ground then he stood. Looking back at Dark, Kirra, and Sheik, he heard the shadow snort.

Dark jumped up onto the small fence that led to Ordon and lifted his head into the air in a dramatic way. "Here we are, at the damn funeral of the Hero's tree house! Ashes to ashes-" He suddenly fell backwards with a loud thump.

Kirra and Link looked at Sheik who was tossing up a stone in her left hand. "Did you-?" began Kirra. When the warrior nodded Link flashed her a smile. "Hey, Dark, get up!" Kirra walked over to where the shadow lay and knelt beside him. "Are you okay?"

Dark sat up and wiped a drop of blood from his face. The warrior-bitch _cut _him. With a rounded stone! He sprang up and used his dark powers to conjure a sword quite similar to the Master Sword. Dark lunged angrily at Sheik who simply jumped out of the way.

When Link began to walk forward to separate the two, but Dark held out his hand and a barrier suddenly separated Sheik and him from Link and Kirra. "What are you doing?" Link called angrily. When Dark grinned Link drew his sword, ready to attempt and smash the barrier. Before he could do anything, Kirra put out her hand to stop him.

"It is made of magic, genius. The only way it can be removed is if the caster takes it down willingly or dies. So something tells me that this may be awhile."

Link growled something inaudible. "Dark!" he called. "Get rid of it!"

Dark raised a hand showing that Link had been heard but not obeyed.

"I don't know how he does it -the barrier, I mean."

"What do you know of his past?" Link asked. He watched his dark self pace in circles, waiting for Sheik to reveal herself. When Kirra shrugged, he frowned. "Ganondorf's minions sometimes would put up barriers when I was fighting them to keep me from escaping. Do you think…?"

"I don't know. Nor do I think so."

They quickly turned their attention back to Dark when he let out a cry of surprise. In front of him stood Sheik, daggers in both of her hands. Dark swung his sword at her. Luckily she just made it out of the way. She whipped around her leg, slamming Dark in the back. He fell forward and tried to grab onto her, but Sheik jumped out of the way before he could grab hold and watched him fall to the ground. Dark let out an annoyed groan and pushed himself up quickly, feinting to the right. When the warrior jumped to the left he attacked, slicing through some of her thick padding. Sheik let out a hiss and scraped his blade with one of her daggers, causing a high-pitched, ear-splitting noise to sound out.

Dark smirked as he noticed Sheik wince from the noise and spun around, slashing out and attempting to bring it down onto her head. Sheik dodged and took out her chain whip. She threw it out at Dark, managing to keep hold of his sword while he struggled to get it loose.

Link looked at Kirra who had covered her ears. "When will they stop?"

Kirra shrugged. She sat on the ground and began to twirl her hair. "Should we go look around the village?"

"Wait for them. We actually might need them."

Sheik and Dark's fight had gone on for thirty minutes so far and Link was laying lazily on the ground with Kirra kneeling beside him. She was constantly letting her hair down, putting it up, and letting it down again, just to solve her boredom. They had not gone into Ordon in fear of an ambush. Sheik let out a yelp of surprise when the barrier broke into tiny shards.

Link and Kirra jumped up and turned to the wooden fences of Ordon's gate and saw what no one expected to see. A girl stood there, weapons slung over her back, around her waist, over her shoulder, on her arms, and even small daggers were tied to her ankles. The girl's hair was a brown-red color and her eyes were hidden by bangs.

A large knife was on the ground where the barrier first began to give way. All four of the travelers turned to the girl who threw the knife.

"Who are you?" Link asked, his hand moving to the Master Sword.

The girl smiled and jumped off the fence as Sheik kicked at her. She grabbed a long sword from one of the few scabbards on her back and swung it around. Sheik caught the sword in-between her wrists and struggled to refrain from letting it go. For if she did, her wrists would be slit. The girl withdrew the sword suddenly and Sheik jumped back. Her fist tightened around one of the daggers when the girl let out a laugh.

"To answer your question, I am Atia. Now, if you will please call off your little pet then I will refrain from attacking."

"I am _not _a _pet_," Sheik growled beneath her cowl. She almost drew a dagger but Dark surprisingly stopped her.

"No fighting with anyone else but me."

Sheik grimaced and nodded. "Fine…" She whirled around and raked the dagger down his arm.

Dark let out a cry of pain and grabbed his sword with his other hand. "Bitch!" He swung it downwards and Sheik, surprisingly, managed to jump and balance herself on the top of the sword, causing him to release it because of the double wait of Sheik and the large sword. He dropped the Master Sword's twin and put a hand to his bleeding arm. His eyes widened in surprise when he was thrown to the ground and a sword was hung to his neck. He looked up and saw Link standing above him.

"Stop it. Both of you."

Dark looked at Sheik who was being held back by Kirra. The girl named Atia was giggling. He tried to squirm away from Link's sword without getting cut.

"Well, some group you have here!" Atia said, laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Kirra asked angrily.

Atia smiled. "Oh, just that some heroes you are. Eee hee."

Link's eyes flashed upward at the girl from Dark. _That laugh… the same one. _His eyes darkened and he shook his head slowly. Link suddenly jumped off of Dark and sliced at her. Taking her by surprise, she did not move. But instead of hitting her directly, he cut the belt that hung her weapons, causing it to fall noisily to the ground. He pointed it at Atia and let his hair fall over his eyes.

Atia looked surprised and let her sword fall to the ground. She folded her arms across her chest. "There is nothing here," she said after awhile of confused and awkward silence.

"Excuse me?" Dark asked, standing up from the ground.

"There is nothing here," Atia repeated. "Everything has been burned to the ground. I have checked for anything out of the ordinary and there is nothing…"

"How can we believe you?" Sheik growled.

Atia smirked and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Because, you can. I side with what I chose to. And I chose to side with you."

"You aren't going to be a traitor, are you?" asked Link angrily.

Atia looked surprised for a moment. Her gaze softened. "No, of course not."

"Good." Link sheathed his sword.

"Where are we going now?" Sheik asked. She had finally managed to break free of Kirra and was now standing as far away from Dark as she could get without it being noticeable.

Link paused. "I… don't know. We can't do anything now, I suppose. We haven't even had a clue about what to do. Tinek or Teivel can be anywhere, but we don't even know what he is doing. We have no information. All we can really do is wait for him…"

"I'm not even that stupid," Dark snorted. "That psycho can launch a surprise attack on us! And-"

"No," Atia interrupted. She ignored Dark's glare and continued to speak. "You are correct when you call him psycho, Dark. All of these weapons I have stolen from him. He doesn't need them for he has all if the Water and Air shards. And Fire, too, maybe. He needs one more Earth, or so I believe. Tinek has no interest in launching a surprise attack on you, but he might launch one on the Element Holders. You never know. So, I would suggest finding the surviving Element Holders and protect them. And, also, Tinek was not the one who burned down this village."

Link, Dark, Sheik, and Kirra stood blankly at Atia. "What is that s'posed to mean?" Kirra asked.

"Just that our dear Hero and Warrior may want to hurry back to Kakariko…"

Sheik bowed her head in understanding before beginning to run away to the village.

Kirra and Dark tipped their head to the side in question and Link frowned. "Epona can only carry two people though."

"What?!" Kirra and Dark exclaimed in unison. "You can't possibly mean that she's coming with us!"

"Y-yes."

Atia smiled. "Well, I require no horse. I, like you Dark, can become a shadow. Now," she paused and began to head towards the woods. "Are we going?"

* * *

**Lightwolf8: BAHA! Sorry I deleted this chapter. It was not as good as I normally write. For this story anyways. So I decided to rewrite it! Yeah, well, sorry 'bout that folks… Anyhoo review please!**


	30. What Truly Is

**A/N: I reedited the previous chapter incase you didn't know… So if you didn't read the edit, I suggest you do that now. Just a few of the things changed, thus, this chapter is different than expected. Sort of. And this is a longer chapter, yay! Enjoy! **

_**Chapter 29: What Truly Is**_

Sheik rolled her eyes as Dark's swearing could easily be heard from Epona's shadow.

"_Warrior-bitch, do you think we should trust 'er?" _he asked her mentally.

Sheik shook her head as she continued running. Her eyes continued to look forward, not bothering to send Epona's new shadow a glance.

"_Are you sure…? I mean, really. Three girls now. I don't know if I-"_

Dark's sentence was cut off as Sheik ran in front of the galloping Epona, causing the horse to rear. Kirra and Link fell off her backwards. Dark jumped out of the shadow and Atia came from Sheik's. Epona reared once more before taking off through the fields.

"Sheik!" Link and Kirra said angrily.

The warrior ignored their complaints as she drew a dagger and sent it flying at Dark who pulled out his shield just in time to have it bounce off. She pointed a finger at him angrily. "Don't you ever-"

"Sheik!" Link said, grabbing her from behind. His hands squeezed her shoulders roughly and she reluctantly allowed her body to loosen. "Both of you, I don't know what is going on, but just stop fighting."

Sheik's eyes burned into Dark's. Turning her head away, she ripped herself from Link's grasp as well. "Then let's hurry." She began to run again towards Kakariko, ignoring the others who stood there without a horse.

Atia smiled and walked up beside Link. She folded her arms across her chest. "Well we better get a move on then if we are to reach our destination by midday. We certainly do not want to get caught in the heat!" Atia grabbed his hand and pulled him onward, leaving Kirra and Dark behind.

"Dammit, what about us!" Dark cried.

"Come on…" Kirra said coolly as she began walking.

Atia walked beside Link, keeping her gaze set on his face that was turned before them. He would occasionally glance at her to see if she was still looking at him. Link shifted his shoulders uncomfortably as he sensed her _still_ looking at him. Atia let out a small giggle and went ahead of him. She turned around and began walking backwards to face him.

"Oh, Great Hero, it is hard having to deal with fools isn't it?"

Link looked at her icily and said not a word.

Atia frowned and folded her arms across her chest. "When Twilight falls, only one will be able to save it. When Light falls, no one will be able to save it. Do you understand what I am saying, Great Hero? In order to save your world, you must save the Realm of Twilight first, for if you fail to do so, all is doomed." Her eyes narrowed. She stopped walking and Link almost walked into her. "Link, if you do not hurry… well… you already know the outcome." Atia looked up at him and gave a weak smile. "I'll help you, don't worry!"

Link's eyes widened as she grabbed hold of his hand.

She rested her head on his chest and smiled. "But you can't get to the Twilight, can you?" Atia pulled herself away and continued walking, leaving a surprised Link behind her. "Pity!"

"Who are you?" Link asked her.

"No one."

"Lies."

"Thank you Mr. Lie Detector. I knew that already. But, you already know me. Eee hee!"'

Link's eyes widened even more in recognition. He shook his head. "No. I thought I did. But I didn't. You are a traitor. We can't trust you anymore." He walked ahead of her and ignored her saddened gaze.

"Do you think I had a choice?" she asked him suddenly. "Tinek promised me that my people will retain their true world once more. A bigger one, a grander one. I did it in thought of my people, Link. You don't… think that I'd turn on you for a silly reason like great power. Did you?"

Her question was met with silence.

Nothing but silence.

Link didn't bother saying a word. What was there to say? His answer was yes. And if she wasn't telling the truth and she was lying… then she… "Midna," he whispered. It was the first time in a while he dared say his once-lovers name. As he said it, he felt… empty almost.

Atia smiled and waved her hand. "There you go! Now, come on, those two look like that they want to get a move on." She pointed to Dark and Kirra standing slightly off. Kirra's hand was on her sword hilt and Dark was apologizing for something. Dark looked up at Atia and hurried ahead of them, away from Kirra. "You know," Atia began, "it was for my people. Right?"

Link looked over at her and gave a small nod. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes. But you could have given us some warning…"

Atia looked down at her feet as they walked. She listened to the light pound as they hit the earth. "Well, I could have, but that would just ruin everything and you would not know who to help. And at least one good thing came out of this."

"What?"

"I now can become a light dweller."

"Oh."

"Yeah… Ah, dammit, Link. Why are we walking?" She asked angrily. She stopped walking and put her hands to her chest. Slowly muttering a few words, her skin began to pale and her hair began to redden. Dark and Kirra noticed this and they drew their weapons, expecting an attack. After a mist swirled around her, she let out a smile. "Now, we can warp."

"Midna…"

"You! You're that girl who was helping Tinek, Teivel, whatever you wanna' call 'im!" Dark said in surprise.

"Thank you captain obvious," Midna said in annoyance. "I left him 'cause he was just plain disturbing."

"At least you didn't have to help him…"

"Midna, is it?" Kirra asked. "But you said before your name was Atia."

"Midna is my true Twili name. I decided on my Light name to be Atia."

"Oh…"

"Can we go now? Sheik is probably at the village already," Link said. He pulled on Midna's hand like an anxious child and waited patiently for her to create a portal.

She sighed and pointed at the ground. Her Twili magic flowed from her fingertips into the earth, creating a portal. "Come on, are you all ready?"

Link nodded and walked forward. Kirra did next. But Dark was a bit reluctant to believe what Midna had said. Midna waved a hand at him to urge him onward and surprisingly, the shadow obeyed. She closed the portal and they were off.

~*~*~*~

Sheik kicked open the inn's door at Kakariko to see a surprised looking Brandt and Brinly. Her eyes darted around the room, making sure that they were the only ones present. Seeing no threat, she allowed herself to relax.

"Hi, Shei!" Brandt said happily as he ran up to the warrior, giving her a hug around the waist.

"Hello," Brinly said with a small nod. The older prince let out a yawn and he stretched upward. "So… you left without notifying us, you know."

Sheik nodded. "I am sorry for that. We wanted to set out as soon as we could."

"I thought it was only you and Link, right?"

Sheik snorted. "I wish."

Brinly shook his head, not bothering to ask who the others were. "So… Why exactly did you kick down the door?"

"I didn't break down the- Oh." Sheik fell silent as she looked at the wooden door on the ground with a split down the middle. "I will try to fix that… But, why? Because I thought you two would- eh, well… I don't know, okay! I was just worried."

Brandt looked past Sheik. "Where's Link?" he asked, looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Not back yet," she grumbled.

Brinly folded his arms across his chest and gave a grin, similar to the ones Link occasionally gave. "Were you really worried?"

Brandt's eyes lit up and a mischievous smile crossed his lips. "Were you?"

Looking at Brandt, Sheik no longer wished to answer the question, knowing fully well what the young boy would believe her answer to mean.

"Thanks for leaving us, warrior-bitch!" said a voice from the doorway.

Sheik turned angrily around to see Dark leaning lazily against the door frame.

"I see you've destroyed this poor door."

"Link?" Brandt asked in confusion. In front of him stood Link, right? Except a darker version of him… Dark enough to be a shadow.

Dark noticed the young boy looking at him and he pointed his sword at him. "Watcha' lookin' at?"

Brandt frowned and pointed his finger at the shadow. "I asked you a question!"

"So? What's that s'posed to mean, ba-" Dark let out a gasp when Sheik kicked him painfully in the gut. As he fell forward, she brought her other leg down on his head, knocking him painfully to the floor. "What the fuck?!"

Sheik rolled her eyes just as Link, Kirra, and Midna walked in. Kirra groaned in annoyance and yanked the shadow to his feet. Midna tried hard to stop herself from giggling and Link just glanced at Sheik who shrugged. "Don't kill each other," he managed to say.

"Why are there _two _of you?" Brinly asked in pure surprise.

Dark and Link looked at each other and shrugged. "I was created by Ganondorf during the time of Twilight to eliminate the hero, but I got lazy and built a castle north of Namatur. Why?"

"You didn't tell us you were sent to kill me," Link said.

"Well I'm pretty sure I'm tellin' ya now. Right? Good. So I'm his dark twin. The one that actually says what on our mind."

"I'm nothing like you! You're-"

"Perverted, idiotic,-" Sheik began listing.

"Shut up, warrior-bitch! And yes, you are like me. We are exactly the same. You think the same stuff I do, but you just don't say what it is! You know how to hold back you thoughts."

Midna shuddered. "Now I know how his mind works…"

"Goddesses, Midna, are you really going to listen to him?"

"I will actually admit that Dark is correct, Hero," Sheik added on.

"Dammit! Why-"

"Oh yeah! Go bitch!" Dark shouted.

Brandt raised his eyebrow and jabbed Dark in the side with his finger. "You don't speak kindly."

Dark looked icily at him. "What of it?"

"You should speak with respect."

Dark grabbed his sword hilt and Sheik shook her head angrily. Before she could stop him from injuring Brandt, she heard Brandt's soft fire chant.

"_Mouru, mouru, hi… itte!"_

Dark let out a surprised yelp as fire hurtled towards him. He ducked just in time as a ball of fire flew past his head. He looked at Brandt who stood there, looking lazily at the shadow with fire licking the tips of his fingers.

"You're…-"

"So he's the one we are to protect, correct?" Kirra asked.

"Brandt, do not play with fire," Sheik said as she put out a hand. "Only use it when necessary."

"Zelda said to use it when threatened though."

Sheik sighed. She did recall saying that though, so she was to blame. "Only use it on your enemies. Dark is… on… our side…"

"Oh. _Mouru, mouru, hi… Tomete…_" His words stopped the swirling fire at the tips of his fingers and he smiled.

"That is why you were worried," Brinly said keeping his eyes focused on his younger brother.

Sheik looked to him and nodded. "Namatur is known to have Element holders."

"Damn, I know," he growled. "Kirit… was an Earth Holder…"

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"She was?" Link asked.

"Yes… she is probably already dead… Did I tell you that already, Sheik?" Brinly's voice grew sorrowful and each of their hearts felt a slight tug.

Sheik looked blankly at him for a moment before answering. "I do not remember."

"I think I did, but oh well."

"Kirit was an Earth Holder?" Brandt asked with wide eyes once again.

Brinly nodded.

Kirra smiled and walked over to Brandt. She knelt beside him and said, "Then I will certainly help you survive."

"And, eh, kid, sorry for earlier," Dark began.

Midna nodded in agreement. "Me too."

"I remember you," Brandt said.

Midna nodded. "So, what do we do now? Oh, I know, how about we tell any secrets we have left between us all. Like that I am Atia, Sheik. Now it's your turn." Midna faced Sheik with piercing eyes and grinned. "I do recall people calling you a girl."

"Yes, I am… If that bothers you then would you like to settle matters?"

"Of course, _Princess!_" she spat.

Sheik froze on the spot. She did not even blink. Brandt, Brinly, Link, Kirra, and Dark looked at her in wonder, expecting an answer. "At least I am not a traitor…"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"I shouldn't trust you. Get out of this realm, Midna. Go back into your shadows…"

"Sheik, what are you-"

"Shut up, Link," Midna hissed, shocking Link. "Let her answer. You are a princess aren't you? But wait! It is _Queen _now. Queen _Zelda._"

Sheik tugged at her cowl nervously, knowing fully well that Midna knew her secrets from the beginning. She grabbed her cowl and ripped it off her head. Although her skin was tanned and her eyes red, she was easily recognizable. As Queen Zelda of Hyrule. "You win. Happy now?" she asked the princess.

Midna looked at her blankly before rolling her eyes. "It was all too easy. You are at least good at changing your attitude, am I right?"

Sheik stared at Midna blankly, not knowing what to say. She ignored the thoughtful gazes of the others burning into her body. Instead of talking, Sheik closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly, the Sheikah magic that allowed her Sheikah guise began to change back her appearance to the kind Zelda, not the hard, strong warrior she previously was.

The magic swirled around her body, altering her appearance before them. Her blonde hair became a light brown; her eyes flickered blue, red, then blue once more. Her position became more relaxed and she let out a long breath when the transformation was complete. But, still the Sheikah clothes remained on her body, showing that Zelda truly was Sheik.

"Ones true attitude is always shrouded with falsities," Zelda replied dryly.

Midna blinked and gave a sharp nod. She opened her mouth to speak but Link cut her off.

"You could have died!" he said angrily, ignoring the cussing Dark behind him. "What if you did? Who would become ruler of Hyrule then?!"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "I was supposed to marry Brinly, was I not? And besides, it is alright if Midna here goes on fighting while I am to stay safe?" She paused and a smile crept upon her lips. "What if Midna was in my position? Hero, I have been around you long enough to see how you behave. Especially around her."

Link bit his lip and Midna pointed at her. "There is a difference between us. You are Light, I am Shadow. You are Purity, I am Darkness. But of course, I can always become Atia and you Sheik so our positions _are _switched. Correct?"

"Shouldn't we just be preparing incase something happens?" Kirra suddenly asked, not wanting a fight to break out between the two females.

Brinly clapped his hands together. "I agree. Link, Dark? How about you?"

The twins exchanged glances and realized what Kirra was trying to hint at. They nodded and Link grabbed Midna's arm. "It is late, come on."

Midna looked at Link and nodded. "I suppose so." She allowed Link to drag her down one of the hallways to where his room was previously.

"Brandt, you should get to bed too," Zelda said softly to the Young Prince.

He looked up at her, unsure what to do. The trust that he once gave to her disappeared and now he didn't know what to do. "Yes…" he murmured before he disappeared down the hallway as well.

"Eh, c'mon Kirra. Back to that other housey place." Dark headed towards the door with Kirra trailing behind him, leaving Brinly and Zelda to themselves.

The prince folded his arms across his chest and tipped his head to the side. "Those questions you were asking me -when we first met- were to find out what I thought of you then. Correct?" As Zelda nodded he began to speak again. "Did you always know that Brandt was an Element Holder?"

"Yes… I did not tell anyone for his safety."

For awhile they stood there in silence, unsure what to say. Brinly shifted uncomfortably on his feet and Zelda looked out the window at the now dawning sky.

"And they claim it to be late…" Zelda muttered.

"You know, Link was right. About you possibly dying, I mean. And even if what you said was true that I would be in charge of your kingdom, I would never be able to reign in a place I knew almost nothing about except for a few legends. If I left, that would mean that the Council would have to take over my position as ruler as Namatur until Brandt returned."

Zelda looked over at him. She closed her eyes and nodded. "But what must be done… must be done."

"I suppose you are right, Queen." Brinly looked away and let out a stifled yawn. "I think I am to rest as well. Although it is still pretty early, I did not sleep well last night. Good night, Queen. And I would also like to commend you for the attitude change. Although it mayn't have been the best thing to do, it was believable."

Zelda smiled softly. "Good night, Prince." Zelda sighed and sat down on a chair that stood by a single table. She rested her head on her hands and closed her eyes, trying to comprehend all that had happened.

She must have fallen asleep in that uncomfortable position, for when she wakened, the sky was dark and heavily shrouded with clouds with not a single star shining through. Zelda woke up believing that she heard her name being call, but looking around the room, no one stood anywhere.

"Shei…" said the voice again from a darkened corner of the hallway.

Zelda's head turned to see the small figure of Brandt standing in the shadows.

"Get your daggers… now…"

Zelda blinked in surprise. Why would he need her daggers? Or Sheik's daggers? At least she was still in her Sheikah outfit. "Why do you need thi- Oh Goddesses…!"

**

* * *

**

Lightwolf8: WOO!!!! Finally! I am SOO very sorry that I haven't updated lately. Track has started and I don't get home till 5:30 and then I have to do my homework, eat, and shower, so I am happy I got his in. Just to let you know, I have put something in my profile that tells you how much I have done of the newest chapter (in percentages). So you can check that. Anyways, hope you enjoy and press that little green button down there!!!


	31. Rockslides and Twilight

**Chapter 30: Rockslides and Twilight**

Zelda looked at Brandt who tugged angrily at her skirts. Pointing down the hall, a figure appeared, walking towards them like a wildcat stalking its prey. Zelda pushed the boy behind her and grabbed her daggers that were strapped to her boots. She blinked. Her hands were… wet, was it? Yes. She raised her hands to her face to see scarlet blood. But she hadn't done anything to hurt herself, so, that meant that-

"Brandt…" she whispered. She turned around quickly to face him. Looking at his arms, blood was visible, coming from several deep wounds and burn marks. Zelda turned back to the figure angrily. "Who are you?" she hissed.

"Hmm… Still haven't adjusted to being a princess once more, have you, Zelda?"

Zelda blinked. It was Tinek that spoke to her and it was Tinek that walked towards them. He stood not far away when he came into the light. The cruel smile on his face cast a dark shadow, causing Brandt to hold onto her skirts, getting the fabric all the more bloodied. But it didn't really matter, now did it?

"You are truly a wolf in a sheep's clothing." Tinek suddenly pointed a sudden blade at her that he drew from a scabbard that hung at his waist. "Give me what I want without a fuss. Now I now that sounds cheesy, and like the way Ganondorf handles things, but, I, child, am much stronger than the so called man of darkness."

"No," Zelda replied simply, completely disregarding his sudden demand.

Tinek sighed. "I thought you would refuse… That is why I got the rest of the shards before coming here to get the boy's. And the girl's."

Brandt looked up the princess thoughtfully. So, there was another Element Holder amongst them?

"Two more shards. That is it. Now, I went through all the trouble to obtain them so let me finish my task."

"How can you even get away with this…?" Zelda asked softly. She pointed her dagger at Tinek's blade.

"Thank that mysterious murderer."

Zelda blinked. She thought that _he _was the murderer. Wasn't he? Well, yes, he was a murderer, but she did not know there was _two. _Or was Tinek just trying to

"You know, the man that murdered Mirek and the King and Queen of Namatur? Yes, that man - quit your glowering bitch! Well, I don't know who it is, but when I find out, I must thank them, yes?"

Zelda's grip on her blade tightened. The Triforce on her hand began to flash with it's gold light, attracting the attention of both Tinek and Brandt. The young boy held onto her hand, silently begging her not to do anything like Sheik would do.

"You have always been tomboyish in your youth, but Mirek kept you in place while I watched in amusement. I knew eventually you would snap back to your old, unladylike ways. I didn't think this soon though." He smiled at her causing Zelda to flinch. His eyes shut for a moment before he spoke once again. "Give me the boy and the girl. You can either hand them over, not having to get into a scrap; or, you can resist and try to fight while you injure yourself and lose. Your choice."

"Well, if she tries to resist, then you never know who might win," said a voice from the doorway. "I happen to have a strange faith in her abilities."

Tinek, Zelda, and Brandt turned quickly in surprise so see Dark's appearance in the darkness, his red eyes and silver hair standing out greatly against the dark sky. Behind him stood Kirra shyly with her sword clenched tightly in her hands.

"Well, I'll get nothing done if all of you are here… So, farewell for now!" Tinek called before disappearing quickly in a twilit portal like Midna always used.

"Hey, ba-" Dark began as he lunged where Tinek once stood, his blade ready to hit its mark but only to miss in the end. "Dammit… stupid coward…" He straightened up and sheathed his sword. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Shei!" Brandt exclaimed as he leaned on the windowsill.

Zelda turned her head and walked over quickly with Dark following and Kirra looking out the door. Their jaws dropped suddenly and Zelda pulled the young prince back towards the center of the room. She grabbed a rag and began cleaning and tending his wounds. Dark grabbed Kirra and they went to wake the others.

"What is that thing?" Brandt asked.

Zelda looked up to him. She took in a deep, exhausted breath. "The beasts that you saw outside were beasts of the Twilight."

"Twilight?"

"I've told you about the twilight, haven't I?"

Brandt shrugged.

"Anyways, that beast is from there. But how it got here, I don't know. Now, promise me you'll stay put."

He sat down in a chair and slouched. "Why? I want to help. I can help!"

"No."

Brandt blinked and folded his arms across his chest. "But why's it so big, Shei?"

Zelda looked back out the window. He was right: the beast was most certainly big. Before, in the hidden village and goron mines it seemed much smaller. But now, it was obvious how big it was. The black beast was well at the height at half the size of the larger houses in Kakariko. Zelda froze for a moment. Not only did it seem larger, but the Twilit markings it bore shone brightly. Well, brighter than any other of the Twilit beasts when Twilight corrupted the Light. She turned when an annoyed groan was heard.

Midna stood in the doorway, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Link was behind her. Then came Brinly shoving past the two to see his brother.

"Why do we have to be up so damn early?" Midna said with a yawn. "I'm so tired. And it's the middle of the night…"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been up all night, you two~," Dark sang as he brushed past his twin. He dodged a lazy swipe from Midna and chuckled.

"Dark, stop it," said Kirra. She put her hands on her hips. "Hey, I'm not exactly how sure that beast will be able to stay out there wandering around until one of the other folk get hurt."

"Beast?" Link asked drowsily.

Kirra grabbed Link and Midna and shoved them both to the window. Midna raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that exactly like the beast that was terrorizing the goron mines?"

"Exactly it," responded Zelda

"Shit."

"Helloooo!" cried Dark. "How come she can curse and I can't?" he pouted.

"Midna, stop that."

"I'm not a dog," she replied with a flick of her hand.

"So… what are we going to do? Go out and fight the beast now…?" asked Link.

"No, we're going to have a nice little tea party with it!" snapped Dark.

"Shei! There are two!" Brandt called once more from the window.

The group crowded around the window thoughtfully and Brinly let out a breath in disbelief. "How are we supposed to defeat _those_?" he asked.

Midna cocked an eyebrow and waved her finger at him. "Don't doubt us." She turned to Link and pulled him toward the door. "Come on! Let's go kick some monster ass!"

"You're too energetic in the morning…" Link mumbled as he broke away from her and headed back to his room. Returning he had the Master Sword in hand along with his shield. He raised his sword in the air and smiled the one goofy smile shown ever so rarely. "Let's go."

Zelda stood and took Brandt's hand. "I will stay here with Brandt. Midna, you and Link can go. Dark and Kirra, you may as well. Brinly…" She trailed off. "You can choose."

"Well, we see no signs of favoritism…" Dark muttered. He let out a small groan when Kirra smacked his head. Again. "Why do we need to do all the work…? And now the stupid warrior is acting more like a bossy princess. Show me a flying horse and everything will be fine." He froze when a horse's whinny could be heard loudly from outside. Peering out the window, a black horse, probably one of Renado's, could be seen in the grasp of one of the Twilight beast's large hands. The beast let out a high pitched cry and flung the horse into one of the buildings, killing it. _(poor horsy!) _Dark stood there awestruck and raised his hand. "That… Does _NOT_ count!"

"Go!" Zelda yelled at him. "What if one of the children get caught like that?"

Dark shrugged and grabbed his sword. He headed outside with the other three in pursuit. Brinly stayed back with his brother and Zelda. He glanced at them and Brandt waved. "How are your arms?" he asked.

Brandt nodded. "Fine, fine! Sheik took care of 'em! Right, Shei?"

Zelda looked down and smiled. "Yes. Of course." She looked up to Brinly then and gave a brisk, awkward nod. All they really could do was watch then.

Link, Midna, Dark, and Kirra stood in a line facing the two beast. "So," began Midna, "how are we going to do this?"

"Should we split up or take them out one at a time?" added Kirra.

Dark and Link shrugged. "I'm not so sure about working with you two…" Dark said to Link and Midna. "Kirra dearest is my partner." He wound his arm around her waist and pulled her in.

"Let me go," she growled.

"Fine. So, two and two is the plan, huh?"

Link looked to Midna who nodded. "Yeah, I suppose-"

"WE GET THE SMALLER ONE!" Dark cried before sprinting away to the furthest beast. Kirra raised an eyebrow.

"It's only smaller because its further away…" she whispered to herself before heading off after him, leaving Link and Midna to the second beast.

Midna turned to face the beast and formed three orbs of magic in front of her. Shooting them out and hitting the beast, it let out another cry and brought its claws down in front of them.

"Thank you for angering it," Link said as he drew his sword. Midna stuck out her tongue. He rolled his eyes. "Weaknesses? Yes, no? Maybe so?"

Midna looked thoughtful for a moment and jumped out of the way as the beast swiped its large paw at her. "It's scaled," she stated before sending more magic attacks at the beast.

"Thank you for telling me the obvious!"

"No, latch onto it and get on its back. Its head is its weak point. Try to even get the eyes with your arrows to blind it. I'll keep it distracted." She ran to the side of the beast a large black circle with green markings formed before her. _"Darkness is my name; I cast it as my own." _The circle flared and a burst of energy plummeted into the beast.

Meanwhile, Link got out his clawshot and aimed as high as he could on the beast. Shooting it out, he managed to latch onto its scaly sides and was yanked upward. Grabbing the beast's many spikes on its back, he hauled himself up onto its back. He crawled his way to its head and dropped onto his stomach when Midna sent an overly powerful blow, almost knocking him off. He pushed himself up a bit and drew the Master Sword. Then at the beasts head, he plunged the sword into its skull, having the beast let out a cry of pain. It thrashed around wildly and quickly, knocking Link off of it and onto the ground painfully.

Midna dodged one of its blows then was swiped with its other claw. It pushed her into the cliffside and she let out a yell. Eventually, when the beast somewhat regained its senses, Link was on the ground in fear, having been almost squished by the beasts feet, and he grabbed his sword once more. He quickly sheathed it and took out his bow. Aiming for the monsters eye he remembered what Midna said shortly before. Blind it. The bowstring straightened and an arrow whizzed through the air, hitting its mark. The beast began rampaging again and Link readied a second arrow. Just as he was about to release it, the beast let out a screech and hurled its claw at him. Link was pushed out of the way by Dark who managed to get there in time.

Lying on the ground with his twin on top, Link suddenly felt confused and lost. Regaining full knowledge he pushed away Dark who was frowning. "Get off me!"

"Then be more careful!"

Link scowled and looked at Kirra who was standing behind Dark. Then he looked to Dark, then back at Kirra again. "Are you two done already?" he asked in disbelief.

Dark nodded. "Kirra her has a power that only I know about," he said proudly, like a parent would boast about a child's abilities. "And why are you two so slow?"

Kirra shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Now come on!" She pulled Link and Dark from the ground and they looked at the beast. "Dark and I will finish it if you want to get Midna." Link nodded and quietly went around the back of the beast, trying not to catch its attention. Dark and Kirra faced the beast.

Dark put his hands behind his head. "What now?"

"Get it angry."

"That's it? Too easy. Then what?"

Kirra looked thoughtful for a moment. "Make it face me. I'll be standing by the cliff. When it sees me it should still be angry so disappear into its shadow. It should come at me but I'll get out of the way with just enough time and it will crash hopefully."

"Hopefully…? Well, it's not my problem if you die." He looked at Kirra for a moment then waved his sword. He took off to the front of the beast and his yells sounded loud through the town.

Kirra ran over to the cliffside and drew her own sword. She readied herself and Dark began running towards her. His appearance began to flicker and he became the monsters shadow suddenly when the beast was only a few yards from her. Kirra bit her lip and was about to jump when the beast skidded to a halt just before her, its shoulder resting on the cliff, and put down its large claw around her like a cage. The beast was about to swipe at her for a killing blow but it paused when the cliff began to tremble more and more. It let out a cry when a large boulder fell loose from the rocky siding and crushed the monsters head. Kirra ducked away from its claw and into a sturdy indent in the side, just large enough for a person to fit into. The rocks began to fall heavily from the top of the cliff and rolled in front of Kirra's hiding place.

* * *

**Lightwolf: Meh… Yeah, little cliffy there folks. I was going to write more but I didn't want yous to wait any longer. So… Yeah. Next update? I really don't know. But school has started for me and I've been busy. I'm so creative with chapter titles aren't I? ;) Yup, I don't have much to say now so byez!**


	32. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

_**Author's Note:**_

_****_Em... Er... Hi, everyone -.-'

After all this time I haven't forgotten about this story, but I took a break and began focusing on my own writings. By that I mean my own ideas that I hope to pursue and eventually publish one day. I'm active on (another writing site. If you want my username on there I'll happily give it to you) and I've, naturally, still been writing. But, because of that, my writing has gotten better and, looking back on here, there's nothing more I want to do other than re-write this story.

SO! What I'm saying is this: I have plans on completely editing and remodeling this story, just with a better writing style and fixed up plot holes. This was my first story I ever actually started writing and (it hurts to say this) it's the furthest I've EVER gotten in a story. I'm almost done too, so I pretty much left you all with an unsolved story line.

I'm still not really sure if I'm going to completely going to bring this story down and update when I've finished editing or just do chapter-by-chapter, updating several at a time.

Thanks :)


End file.
